Final Judgment, Kodachi
by Den Scurman
Summary: The sequel to Final Judgment, Happosai. Happosai gets Ranmachan, Shampoo, and Ukyo as his personal toys for the month, but Cologne will make him work for it. Not to mention Kodachi learns a life lesson in observation. Complete :D
1. Aftermath

By Den Scurman

stuff: I don't own these characters, or the original idea. I just write about them and watch them whenever I get the chance. This is based on Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi and Co. Please don't sue me. I'm just a fan (not a fanboy).

Quick note: This story takes elements from the entire anime series and OVA's and up to vol. 27 of the manga. Just thought you'd like to know. (B-D)

Quick Note 2: This is a continuation of **_Final Judgment; Happosai_**. If you want the full story, you can find it on just check out my profile on Bank:

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form _his signs_

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

_**Final Judgment; Kodachi**_

_**Week 1**_

The first few days after the battle weren't that bad. Happosai was nowhere to be found. Not surprisingly, neither was Cologne. The third day turned out to be a living hell, full of paranoia and fear. He had returned. Ranma could not sleep that night because he was afraid. So paranoid was he that he almost skewed Genma with a katana when the darn panda woke up. Seeing this, Genma fled, leaving his son shaking in his room. Akane was worried, but was not allowed in, either. Everyone knew why Ranma was acting this way, and none could blame him. After that deal Kodachi made with Happosai, the Tendos knew that Ranma, Ukyo, and Shampoo would be living in constant fear for the next month, so nobody bothered them, and were driven away whenever they offered comfort. The fourth night Ranma was finally beaten by the sandman, but keeping him asleep was harder than getting him asleep. Every little sound startled him, causing him to jump out of bed battle ready, with a katana in hand. Genma was again almost severed in two, and decided it would be best to sleep in the dojo for the month. Ranma was weary, but ready, and still nothing. The fifth night Ranma could not stay awake. He was exhausted from constantly being on guard for three days straight. So he slept, with katana beside him. He tried to sleep light, but his body said otherwise. It would take something drastic to awaken Ranma tonight.

"Heh heh heh," a voice smiled evilly. "I knew he couldn't keep that up."

A small shadow crept into the room and appeared next to the sleeping Ranma. After removing the katana from the room, it got to work. "Now it's playtime."

_**Sploosh!**_

Ranma-chan remained asleep.

"Ah, a sleeping beauty," mused the shadow. "Now for some fun." The shadow stepped toward Ranma and into the light to reveal himself. The bald head, white puffs of hair just above the ears, and that wicked, perverted grin on his face. Nothing to worry about, it's only the most evil martial arts master in all of Japan. He had almost reached the "booby prize" when Ranma-chan rolled over. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that that was a dodge. No matter. He jumped to the other side and made another grab, only to get two handfuls of back and tank top. "Heh, Genma did a good job with him." He then jumped on top of Ranma-chan, preventing her from rolling away, and awakening her as well.

"It's too early for school, 'kane," mumbled Ranma-chan.

"It's playtime, my dear."

Ranma-chan froze in fear. How could he have let his guard down so completely?

"…No, please no…"

"Remember the deal, Ranma," replied Happosai. "You're my personal plaything for this whole month. You better believe I'll be enjoying this." Honor-bound and grief-stricken, Ranma-chan hung her head in defeat. There was no way out. "Now, I have a little number I want you to try…"

"But I'm a guy!" exclaimed Ranma-chan.

"Not right now you ain't," said Happosai. "Now, put this on," as he produced a lacy red bra that disturbingly matched the color of her hair.

Ranma-chan glowered at him, but had no choice but to concede. She hesitantly took the bra and stared at it. Even the Hiru Shoten Ha training could not prepare him for this moment. No matter how cold he could get his soul, it still hurt him like nothing else. Ranma-chan then began to slowly pull off her tank top. Happosai watched with intense anticipation as the tank top slowly left Ranma-chan's body.

"Airen."

Both stopped as the new voice interrupted the scene. They both knew that voice. Happosai turned pale.

"Co…Cologne?"

"I can't have my husband fooling around with another woman now, can I?"

"Hu…Husband?"

"Come here, Happy," soothed the seductive voice of the Amazon matriarch.

The door just about exploded off the hinges as Happosai fled the room. Cologne hopped after him, pausing for a moment to glance back at Ranma-chan. A brief smile crossed her face, and then she was gone.

Ranma-chan stood frozen for a moment, bra in one hand, the other slowly fixing her tank top. "Man," exhaled Ranma-chan. "I seriously owe her this time." Ranma-chan then collapsed in sleep.

(B-D)

The first five nights were full of nightmares and cold showers. The fact that she lived alone really didn't help. She would ask if she could stay at the Tendos, but that would only bring her closer to the source of her nightmares. Every dream was different, but they all had the same premise, she as a toy running from a force of nature bent on destroying her womanhood. She didn't know how much more she could take. It was the sixth night now, and she had decided that she couldn't sleep, so she decided to do some maintenance on here arsenal.

"Stupid freak," mumbled the woman as she sharpened her combat spatula. "Why'd he have to agree to that stupid deal with Kodachi, anyway? And why the heck didn't we kill him when we had the chance?" Ukyo froze. She thought she sensed some kind of movement. She spun around with spatula ready, but only an empty room faced her. "Geez, I think I'm getting more paranoid than I thought." Suddenly her spatula disappeared from her hands and was replaced with a small, round object. "What the?! AAIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!" She flung the object to the floor once she felt something on her chest.

"Wow, you really are full grown, aren't you?" mused the object. Ukyo paled.

"Oh no," gasped Ukyo.

"You know," said the object/person as it stood up to a proud one foot tall, "I never did realize how much you had to offer till tonight. I'm glad we're going to have the whole month to explore everything."

"Please don't," pleaded Ukyo. "I was saving myself for Ranchan."

"Oh, don't worry, deary. I'll share you a little bit," replied the freak. "I like to watch as much as I like to…" he trailed off and started to pale. Ukyo saw this and followed his eyes to the mirror. There was a cane leaning next to the door in the reflection. They both spun to the door to see Cologne at the door, on the floor, eyeing Happosai.

"I told you last night, Husband," wooed Cologne, "I'm the only one for you." She didn't even finish saying this as Happosai saw a window of opportunity and jumped through it, literally. Cologne sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" she sighed.

"Well, death would be nice," replied Ukyo.

"Not for my husband," answered Cologne. Ukyo twitched. There was no malice in her voice, however, of which Ukyo somehow took some comfort in. "You'll be fine, Ukyo." And then she was gone.

'I don't know if I can handle this…' thought Ukyo as she went downstairs to get something to cover the broken window.

(B-D)

It's been almost a week since that fateful battle, but it was business as usual for this woman. She had heard what happened to Ranma two nights ago, but she wasn't too worried. She knew that he could take care of himself. He was just so strong and sure of himself. There was that thing about honor, though. It was a good thing that…wait a minute. She looked at the takeout box containing her delivery. Why was it shaking like that? She stopped to pick up the box and opened it.

"Hello, deary," replied the contents.

"AIYA!" she screeched as she dropped the box. Happosai jumped out and onto her chest.

"Airen!" he exclaimed. Shampoo bonked him on the head and off of her chest. "Oh come on, Shampoo. You know what time it is."

"No can do, pervert man," replied Shampoo. "Shampoo have delivery to make."

"Not anymore," as he gulped the remains of the ramen.

"Aiya. Why pervert man eat all of ramen?"

"For energy, my dear. Now it's time to play."

"No touch Shampoo! Shampoo be your step-great-granddaughter soon!" Happosai pratfell. Shampoo took the opening and punted him into LEO. Shampoo sighed. "Now Shampoo have go back and get other delivery. Shampoo no like Happy chasing her."

(B-D)

Back at the dojo, Ranma was practicing his katas while Akane broke various objects. She didn't say anything to him because she knew that he had been extremely jumpy as of late. She broke another three cinder blocks at once.

_**Thud!**_

Akane looked at Ranma to find him on the ground.

"Ranma, what happened?"

Ranma caught his breath. "Nuthin', Akane…it was nuthin'."

"Seriously, Ranma. We both know what the problem is. Why don't you just talk about it?"

"I can't, Akane!" yelled Ranma, catching Akane off-guard. Ranma calmed down a bit before continuing. "It's…something I have to deal with myself."

"He didn't…?"

"No…not yet," as he shuddered.

"Ranma…"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Akane and Ranma started as a familiar voice yelled behind them. They turned toward the entrance to find Ukyo standing there, gasping for air.

"Ucchan?"

Ukyo calmed herself as much as she could, then walked in and sat. Ranma and Akane sat with her. They could tell that she was holding back the flood of tears that was threatening to come out. "I have to get out of here, Ranchan," said Ukyo. "I can't live like this for a whole month."

"I know what you mean, but we can't leave town," answered Ranma. "We'd dishonor both our families even more if we did."

That genuinely hurt Ukyo. "I know…but I just can't live like this, always on guard, afraid that he'll come out of anything and anywhere. Why didn't we kill him when we had the chance?"

"Well…" started Ranma.

"Which way to Tokyo?"

The three looked at the entrance to find Ryoga standing there, mouth open.

"Well," Ranma said flatly, "you're just a little off, Ryoga."

"What the? I thought I left Nerima."

"You thought wrong, sugar."

"Sorry. I'll just be on my way, then."

"Hold on a minute," said Ranma. "You're not trying to kill me today?"

"Look, Ranma," replied Ryoga. "I'm not going to bother you for a while. As much as I want to kill you, right now you're suffering a fate worse than death, and this fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, which you are. I want to destroy your happiness, but this is not the time because Akane would be hurt too, and I can't have that. So I'm calling a month-long ceasefire. Once this month is over, then I'll kill you, then I can finally ask Aka…um…" Yes, Ryoga finally noticed Akane sitting next to Ranma.

"Ryoga," said Akane. "Why do you want to kill Ranma so badly?"

"Um…er…uh…" he replied.

_**WHAM!**_

Akane sat shocked as Ukyo sent Ryoga into LEO.

"What'cha do that for, Ucchan?"

Ukyo sighed and turned to Ranma as she replaced her battle spatula. "Sorry, Ranchan, but I had to hit something. I knew Ryoga could take it and I really needed it."

Ranma glanced at Akane. "Can't blame her, really."

"Guess not," she replied, "but next time why don't you ask for a dummy or something instead of beating up my friends?"

"But that was a dummy," replied Ranma.

"Jerk. Why are you always picking on Ryoga? What did he ever do to you?"

"Well, for one…"

"Lunch is ready."

(B-D)

"So why can't she just stay here?" asked Akane.

"Because **he's** here, that's why," answered Ukyo.

"And if he can't find us, then he can't play with us, right?"

"I don't like it."

"And why would an uncut…"

"Here's some cookies for you," interrupted Kasumi.

"Wow, thanks!" exclaimed Ranma, forgetting everything.

"Thanks Kasumi," said Akane. She turns to Ukyo. "So you have no choice but to take Ranma with you to your place for the whole month, huh? Sounds rather convenient to me."

"Akane," growled Ukyo. "There's a time and a place for jealousy…" Akane's eye twitched, "but now isn't that time. I'm not trying to pull one over on you right now. I'm genuinely afraid." She balled up her fist shakily. "You have no idea whatsoever about what we're going through right now. You don't have to be afraid. He's got **us** now." Akane just looked down at the table in front of her. She couldn't find any way to get upset at the rare display of logic presented to her.

"Akane, it will only be temporary anyway," inserted Kasumi. Akane shot a glare at her oldest sister, but couldn't stay mad at her. "Oh, I almost forgot the tea." And she left for the kitchen.

Akane shook her head. "Ok, fine," she sighed. Ukyo gave her a weary smile, "but I'm coming with you." Both Ranma and Ukyo looked at Akane with questioning looks. "Um…" 'come on, come up with something good…' "if he shows up, I can kick him out for you." 'Idiot.'

Ranma and Ukyo exchanged looks.

"Well, we're honor-bound not to, but Akane isn't," said Ukyo.

"And if anyone can kick the freak to China, it's her."

Akane shot another glare at Ranma as he completely missed it.

"Well then," said Ukyo, brightening up for the first time this week, "pack your stuff and come on over," as she .

As Ranma and Akane stood up to go and pack, a pair of eyes were watching the entire conversation. It waited until they had left the room before it came out from behind the T.V.

'So, Saotome is going to the Ucchan, eh? Well, I'm sure that the mistress would want to hear about this.'

"Would you like some tea, Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

Kasumi beamed a smile at Sasuke.

"Um…sure, no, I can't!" he suddenly cried as he leapt out of the house.

"Oh my," was all that Kasumi said.

(B-D)

I hope you enjoyed this. I need some feedback to know exactly how I need to do to make this a better story. I have many ideas, I just need to get them online. Anyway, all kinds of feedback is greatly appreciated and I'm looking forward to continuing this.


	2. Fighting Surprise

Legal stuff: I don't own these characters, nor the original idea. I just write about them and watch them whenever I get the chance. This is based on Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi and Co. Please don't sue me. I'm just a fan (not a fanboy).

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form _his signs_

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

"She did WHAT!" exclaimed a completely shocked Tatewaki Kuno.

"You heard right, Kuno baby. She's the one who set up your two loves up with Happosai."

"If it were anyone other than you, Nabiki Tendo, I would have smitten you where you sat for slandering the name of my twisted sister, but in this case…"

"You know, they would be ever so grateful if you came to their rescue. They may even think about going out with you."

Kuno stood up in dramatic pose to state, "Ah, Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl, fear not my loves, for if that evil known as Happosai should dare crawl from under whatever shadows he should come, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School shall smite thee where you stand!" Thunder could barely be heard outside.

"But," interrupted Nabiki, "you can't just go in and fight him."

That peaked Kuno's interest. "Oh really? Then pray tell, Nabiki Tendo, of how a woman with no combat experience should know when a master swordsman such as myself should do battle or not against such a great evil?"

"Well, for one, I wouldn't just go and fight him when they aren't watching." Kuno arched an eyebrow. "I'd wait till he found them and then come to their rescue." Nabiki then mustered the willpower to speak. "Then they can see just how…great a swordsman you really are." 'I feel so dirty.'

"Ah, I see," said a thoughtful Kuno. "As of yet they have not seen the full grace and beauty of my craft, and they shall also see my love for them in action. Very well, I shall take your advice into consideration."

"Ok, Kuno baby. I'm sure they'll," she snickers, "love you for it."

"You are indeed a woman talented in strategy. By your leave."

Kuno stood up and left the ice cream parlor as Nabiki considers her next move.

'Well, that should cover Ranma for a night or two. At least he'll give him enough of a distraction to escape.' She sighed. 'The things I do for family. I hope Akane and Ranma can get through this month in one piece. I can't make any money off of them with Happosai scaring them like this…speak of the devil.' She couldn't have possibly thought of a more fit description of the person that sat down on the table in front of her. "So, grandfather. What can I do for you today?"

"You gotta help me, Nabiki," said Happosai. "You gotta get Cologne off my back. I can't have any fun because of her." Nabiki winced at Happosai's mention of "fun". "Every time I'm about to have some fun, she shows up. Didn't we say something about no interference from anybody after the fight?"

Nabiki put on her thoughtful face. "Let's see…I can't seem to think of anything right now." Happosai put a bra on the table. Nabiki, shocked, shoved it back at him. "Uh uh, you know what currency I take."

"But this is worth much more than mere yen," he replied.

"Happy?"

"Ok, ok. Sheesh, what's wrong with the youth these days." Happosai took back the bra, only for it to disappear. "What the?"

"Nice try, Happosai," whispered Nabiki, "but that's my bra and you know it."

Happosai looked about to plead for it back, then conceded. His hand suddenly produced about five thousand yen, and just as quickly replaced the passer-by's wallet to his pocket.

"Now do you remember?"

'Wow, he's good.' "Let's see, oh yes, I remember now." Happosai's face lit up in hope. "There is something I can do."

"What? Tell me."

"Well, according to my calculations, and thus reducing it to its lowest terms, adding the fact that you did win the fight, also factoring that Cologne and the Kunos are the only ones not included in the 'Not to disturb' clause, causes me to conclude that we can do absolutely nothing." Happosai face-faulted.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"There's nothing in the agreement to prevent her from chasing you to make you her husband. None of us saw **that** coming, now did we?"

A corner of the parlor became shadow as Happosai crouched there and cried. Nabiki took the chance to slip out. Unseen by anyone, a grin appeared on her face at a job well done.

(B-D)

The Ucchan's was closed early tonight, much to the dismay of a few regulars. Despite the darkness on the restaurant floor, there were two rooms lit on the second floor. In one room was stillness, and there was more than enough activity in the second room to make up for it. Ranma paused for a moment as Akane and Ukyo set themselves before him. He was used to going one-on-one, but he rarely got to go up against two at the same time. A drop of sweat ran down his face and onto his lip. He licked it off. It's been a while since he had this much of a workout. Akane was first, her movement as fierce and as powerful as ever. Ukyo joined in the union of Ranma and Akane with her own strength and speed, farther pushing Ranma to his limit. Soon, the three fell into a rhythm of movement similar to that of a ballet. Sweat came from their brows as they came closer and closer to what they wanted most. Finally, in the end, Ranma leaned up against the wall, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Needless to say, all three were satisfied.

"Man, that was great!" exclaimed Ukyo.

"Yeah, I feel so much better now," said Akane.

"Man, you two are good," complimented Ranma. "It's not often I get to have two sparring partners at the same time." The author smirks at the reader. : )

"Yeah," replied Ukyo. "I'm feeling so much better now, too."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Akane with a smile.

'Wow,' thought Ranma. 'I don't get to see those two get along very often. Akane's even smiling. We should stay over here more often. Ukyo really helps Akane push herself more.'

"So, who's up for a bath?" asked Ukyo.

Ranma became nervous, but tried to hide it.

"I guess we can go first," said Akane.

"Um, yeah. I'll go after you two are done," said Ranma, somewhat relieved. "By the way, Ucchan, what happened to your window?"

"Well," she started as she glanced at the wooden board in the wall.

Suddenly it shattered as a metal ball crashed through it and landed next to Akane's left foot. A bucket of water followed through which hit Ranma square in the face, followed by another small object.

"What the?!" yelled Ranma-chan as she noticed something on her chest. "AAARRRGGGGHHH!!!!!"

"Raaaannnnnmaaa!"

"It's the freak!" exclaimed Ukyo.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" yelled someone from where the window once was.

"Huh? Mousse?" observed Akane.

Mousse launched a volley of chains and spiked yo-yos at Happosai, who dodged them all. Ranma-chan, being quicker her girl form, managed to dodge them all as well.

"I'm not going to let you stalk Shampoo anymore! I'm finishing you off right here right now!"

"Ranma," said Happosai, "take care of him, will ya'?"

"No way, you old goat."

"Remember the deal, Ranma."

"I know, I know. I'm your toy, but I'm not your weapon! You got that? You fight your own battles!" All in the room were impressed at Ranma's unusual use of his brain.

He shot a mean look at her. "Remind me to 'punish' you for that…whoa!" as Happosai dodges a flying scimitar. "Heh, you really gettin' serious, aren't you, China boy?" He pulled out a bomb.

"Not in my house you don't!" yelled Ukyo as she smacked the bomb out of the opening with her battle spatula. It exploded safely outside. Happosai glared at Ukyo. "Please don't damage my home," she requested.

Happosai sighed, and then looked at Mousse. The next thing Mousse knew he was out the window as Happosai tackled him. Ranma and Akane followed to watch as Ukyo stayed upstairs. Something caught her eye that caused her blood to boil. It was a black rose pedal.

"Don't interfere," said Mousse. "He's mine!"

"Good luck," mused Ranma-chan, already knowing the result of this fight.

Happosai weaved through the chains and rope and threw a punch to Mousse's face. He dodged, and followed up with an uppercut, which tagged Happosai on the chin. Happosai landed hard on his back onto the hard steel chain-covered asphalt.

"Wow, nice shot," said Akane.

"Yeah, he's totally serious right now," said Ranma-chan. "I'm glad I don't have to fight him this time."

Happosai stood up to face Mousse.

"Well, not bad," said Happosai. "I can see why Cologne keeps you around. Well, since you're so serious, let's see how you can handle…" he looks around to make sure Ukyo is not around, "…HAPPO FIRE BURST!"

"Uh oh," Ranma-chan and Akane said in unison.

Mousse saw the bombs coming and leapt out of the way. Soon, however, Mousse was caught by a flying piece of debris. Happosai brought out another bomb.

"Say goodnight, China boy."

_**SLASH!**_

"Huh?" Happosai noticed as something sliced his bomb in half. "Aww, nuts."

_**BOOM!**_

Happosai lay still face down for a moment before he twitched. Mousse, Akane, and Ranma-chan searched the area to see what had cut the bomb.

"From the darkness comes the most pure evil to ever walk the face of Japan…" said a voice from the shadows of the alley behind Happosai. He stood up and all faced the direction of the voice. "You, who would stalk those whose hearts belong to another…" a figure begins to walk out into the light. "I have come to smite thee, but I see that I am not the only one." Soon the figure stopped in the light. "Mousse, under normal circumstances I would say to you hold your hand and let me strike, but I heard what you said about him stalking your love. Is this true?"

"Um, yeah," answered Mousse.

"Very well then. This evil being also stalks my loves Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl. Shall we join forces to rid the world of this evil?"

"What the?" said Ranma-chan. "Mousse and Kuno working together? That'll be the day."

"Well, I do owe you one," replied Mousse.

Happosai blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Have at thee!" yelled Kuno as he attacked Happosai.

He was barely able to evade the sudden and fierce onslaught that Kuno unleashed. Ranma-chan's and Akane's mouths dropped as they saw Kuno's sword moving at near Chestnut Fist speed. Happosai finally managed to trip Kuno but couldn't follow up because of the flying broad sword aimed for his head. Happosai barely managed to duck before the broad sword hit. At this point Ranma-chan noticed the light from the street lamp reflect off of Kuno's sword.

"Um, Akane…"

"What, Ranma?"

"We should back up some."

"Why?"

"Mousse and Kuno are both really serious here."

"What? How can you tell?"

"First of all, Mousse is using mostly fatal attacks, throwing swords and edged weapons instead of just balls and spiked yo-yos. And second, Kuno's using a real katana blade." Akane looked at the weaponry lying on the ground to see many blades and knives connected to the ends of the chains. Some of the chains were even bladed themselves. She then turned to Kuno and saw what he was yielding. Sure enough, it was a katana blade instead of his normal wooden sword. "If any of those stray shots come toward us…"

"Okay, okay…let's find some cover."

As Happosai fought for his life outside, Ukyo slashed at the spot where her opponent's head once was. She turned to face her, battle spatula ready. Her opponent stood before her in all of her grace as she twirled her ribbon upward.

"Ohohohohohoh! You'll have to do better than that, dear, before you can even think about defeating me."

"This whole mess is your fault, Kodachi," fumed Ukyo. "We wouldn't be living in this hell if it weren't for you!"

"Well, don't fret, peasant. I shan't be long. I've merely come to reclaim my love from your wretched hands."

"And how did you know he was here?"

"Why, I have eyes all over. There's very little that I don't know."

"Well, if you know so much, then you would've realized that you're also putting Ranma through hell right now."

"Nonsense. I merely removed my three major obstacles from the race. Ranma would want only the purest woman for his wife, and I am the purest."

"Yeah, you're pure alright," growled Ukyo. "You're purely insane!"

Ukyo leapt at Kodachi again, this time trying to sweep her off of her feet. Kodachi hopped over the spatula and was about to attack when she noticed the spatula still beneath her. Ukyo grinned as she flipped Kodachi over her and face first into the wall. She rose slowly and glared at Ukyo.

"You'll pay for that, you hussy!"

"You're just getting what you deserve!"

At that they both attacked each other again. After three sliced ribbons later, Kodachi began to realize that Ukyo's battle spatula was a lot sharper than reported. Not only that, but there was an anger-fed strength that was pushing her back, causing her to be more defensive than she wanted to. She then took the offensive and started to push Ukyo back against the wall. Using her patent-pending razor hoop, Kodachi went for the head, only for it to be knocked out of her hand. She looked behind her to see Happosai ducking and Kuno in post-attack pose.

"My apologies, my dear sister, but you are in the way of divine vengeance."

"It is not I, but you who are in the way of vengeance, brother dear."

"Kuno!" yelled Mousse. "Behind you!"

Both Kunos spun to see Happosai coming out of the bathroom with two buckets. He threw both at the Kunos, who ducked them. They followed the buckets as they hit Mousse, and their eyes began to twitch.

"QUACK!" exclaimed an angry D-Mousse.

"What just happened to him?" asked Kodachi.

"This is powerful dark magic indeed. That man truly is the master of the dark sorcerer Saotome."

"It's called a curse, Kuno," said Ukyo with battle spatula in hand.

"A curse?" he started, but then he noticed Happosai jumping out the remains of the window. "Oh no you don't! Come back here and receive my divine vengeance!" And Kuno followed Happosai.

Kodachi, on the other hand, stood shocked as she saw the man-turned-duck throw several knives at the retreating form of Happosai. She then looked toward Ukyo, who was ready to attack.

"I shall have to leave this matter for another day, peasant. Ohohohohohoh!"

Kodachi jumped out of the growing hole in the wall and landed. She was about to leave when suddenly…

_**WHAM!**_

"Whoa, Akane, she just barely landed!" exclaimed Ranma-chan.

"Yeah, I know," replied Akane as she replaced the Near-Undodgable Hammer of Clobbering™ to its proper dimension. "I've been itching to do that since this whole thing started."

Ukyo came out of the restaurant ready for battle.

"Where is she?" asked Ukyo. Ranma-chan pointed to the sky as Kodachi went **_ding_**. "Dang, I almost had her."

"She attacked you?" asked Akane.

"Yeah, she knew Ranchan was here. How? I don't know…" Ukyo just then noticed the damage around her. "What happened here?"

"Mousse and Kuno fought Happosai rather impressively tonight," answered a raspy voice from above. The three girls looked up at the street lamp and saw a shadow jump down. The three assumed defensive stances. "Relax, children. I'm not here to fight you. There's been enough fighting for one night, anyway."

"The ghoul?" gasped Ranma-chan.

"I have a feeling that Happy won't be bothering you for the rest of the night. Not with Kuno chasing him."

"How did they find us and know when to come?" asked Ranma-chan. "They were dead serious tonight."

"So I've noticed," replied Cologne. "But enough about that for now. Get some rest. I would like to meet with the three of you tomorrow at my restaurant. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Quack."

"Come, Mousse. We shall return to the restaurant now." Mousse nodded and began to walk. Cologne turned to leave, but paused for a moment. "And Ms. Tendo, bring your sister Nabiki with you. I'm sure she'll be interested in what we discuss tomorrow." And with that, the two Amazons left.

The three girls watched them disappear into the night.

"Ok, so now she wants to talk to us," said Akane, "but why?"

"I don't know," said Ukyo. "I'm just wondering how I'm gonna get my wall fixed."

"Man," sighed Ranma-chan as she rubbed her temples. "This is gonna be a long month."

(B-D)

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really like the response I've gotten so far. To respond to the reviewers…

Dana-san: I have my reasons for her power, and that's a good idea. I like it : )

Sophie-Chan: Don't worry, Happi's not gonna die. The same Ranmaverse rules still apply. And there's good reason why he runs from Cologne. Think about what could've happened those first few days after the battle. ; )

Runnerz: I'm glad you enjoy this, and she can't save them every time…but dude, this is PG-13 for a reason. : ) But things aren't going to be that easy for them, either.

I hope you like this installment. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all soon. (B-D)


	3. Meeting of the Minds

Legal stuff: I don't own these characters, or the original idea. I just write about them and watch them whenever I get the chance. This is based on Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi and Co. Please don't sue me. I'm just a fan (not a fanboy).

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form _his signs_

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

**_Week 2_**

"So tell me again why you have to drag me along with you?" questioned Nabiki.

She, Akane, Ranma, and Ukyo were walking toward the Cat Café after school. The Tendo sisters both had the girl's school uniform, Ukyo in her boy's uniform, and Ranma in his series uniform (red Chinese shirt and black drawstring pants). Ukyo and Ranma were glancing all around them, as if they were expecting something.

"I told you during lunch already," explained Akane. "I don't know. She only told us that she wanted to talk to us about something and that you'd want to know."

"Well, you better believe it'll have something to do with last night," said Ranma. "I've never seen Kuno and Mousse fight that good before."

"Kuno and Mousse? Together?"

"Yeah, Nabiki," answered Akane. "They tag teamed Happosai and chased him away."

"Well, Kuno I can understand him chasing the freak, but Mousse?"

"He was trying to get him off Shampoo's back," replied Ukyo.

"Ah, makes sense."

"And what about Kuno chasing him do you understand?" asked Ranma.

"Oh look," ignored Nabiki, "we're here."

Finally they had reached the legendary Cat Café. Most of the damage from before the fight had been repaired, but upon closer inspection you could still see a few burn marks on the wall across the street. They entered through the door.

"Welcome to Cat Café…Ranma!"

Shampoo glomped onto Ranma almost in tears. Akane's glare attack was ineffective due to Ranma's body already frozen at the mention of a cat. Shampoo recovered and released her fiancé. Mousse was standing next to the stairs, waiting for them. Shampoo then closed the door to the restaurant and put up the closed sign. Nabiki took note of this and knew that this was going to be serious.

"This way," said Mousse. "The matriarch will see you now." With that, he began to lead the potted plant up the stairs.

"Yo, Mousse," said Ranma. Mousse looked back, glasses falling to his face. "We're over here."

Mousse stared at the group, and then noticed that Shampoo's hand was an unusual shade of green. "Shampoo? When did you get so sick?"

_**POW!**_

Mousse became one with the stairs.

"Stupid Mousse. Plant have more sense than you." She turned to the group. "Follow Shampoo."

The five went upstairs and Shampoo opened a door on the right. The room itself wasn't much in terms of decoration. There was a table seated in front of a television and several non-descript pictures on the wall. Cologne was seated at the head of the table.

"Welcome, children. Please be seated." They all took their seats. Ranma sat at the other end of the table. Ukyo and Shampoo sat on the left side and the Tendo sisters sat on the right. "Now that I have you all here, I'd like to start by saying that considering the circumstances behind my defeat at the hands of Happosai, that by Amazon law I am entitled to do everything in my power to get him to become my husband. Because of this, my granddaughter, son-in-law, and Ukyo are to be his personal playthings, but you already know that. What I called you here for is to make you an offer. I want you to seriously consider this offer rather then jumping to conclusions. Normally I would hide whatever benefits we would gain from this type of offer, but in good faith I'll tell you everything. As of this moment I am offering you two rooms here at the Cat Café." Akane seemed about to say something, but remained silent. Nabiki merely had an inquisitive look on her face. Ukyo wondered what she was getting at. "Under normal circumstances I would take this opportunity to bring son-in-law into my home and convince him that Shampoo should be his rightful bride, but these are not normal circumstances. Considering that Happy is involved, my granddaughter and son-in-law are in danger of psychological and possibly sexual trauma. This is why I offer my protection to these two. As for Ukyo, I know that son-in-law would most likely not accept my proposal unless I offered to protect her as well. While I do not acknowledge their engagement, I do acknowledge their friendship, thus her inclusion."

"That's great and all," said Nabiki, "but that's against the pre-fight agreement of non-interference."

"Indeed it would," Cologne replied. "My official reason for bringing these three children into my home would be to lure my future husband to me rather than I hunt him down every night." The group winced when she referred to Happosai as her husband. "I will not interfere with his playtime with them, as per the agreement, but I will have my playtime with him, first." Eyes began to twitch. "So at least here you have a line of defense against Happy's advances. Do you agree to this?"

The group glanced at one another. Finally Nabiki spoke up.

"Ok, so they're relatively safer here, I'll give you that, but now I have to speak for my father. How do we know that you're really not going to try to force Ranma and Shampoo together?"

"You have my word as a matriarch of the Jusenkyo Amazon tribe."

"Is highest promise Amazon woman can make."

"Ok…" replies Nabiki as she glances at her unusually calm sister. "So, who's rooming with who?"

"I share room with Ranma, yes?"

"No, granddaughter. We have no spare rooms, so Ukyo shall share a room with you while Ranma shall room with Mousse. Is that acceptable?"

Shampoo glared at Cologne while Ukyo sighed.

"Me and Mousse? As long as he doesn't try to kill me in my sleep, I'll be fine."

"Ranma!"

"What, Akane?"

"It will only be for the rest of this month," interrupted Cologne. "If son-in-law should decide to move back in with the Tendos, so be it. I will not force his decision, and neither will Shampoo."

"Mind if we talk about this in private?" asked Nabiki.

"Of course not. Come, granddaughter. We must wake Mousse."

Shampoo sighed as she got up and followed her grandmother out of the room.

"Seems too good to be true to me," said Ukyo.

"Yeah," agreed Akane.

"Maybe," said Ranma, "But can you guys think of a better idea?"

"Not without dishonoring yourselves," said Nabiki. "I have to admit, she left herself a pretty good loop-hole there, and you get the protection to boot. All you two have to do is survive three weeks with the Amazons. I'd rather do that than try to hide from Happosai."

Ukyo bit her lower lip, trying to think of another way. Akane was having the same problem.

"Come on, you guys," said Ranma. "How hard can it be? I hate to say it, but Nabiki's right. Who would you rather deal with, the freak or the ghoul?"

"Guess I don't have a choice," conceded Ukyo.

"What do you think, sis?"

Akane growled for a second. "Fine."

"Ok," said Ranma, "looks like we're moving in for a while, Ucchan."

"Heh…yeah, I guess."

"Have you decided yet?" asked Cologne from outside the room.

"Yeah," answered Ranma.

Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse enter the room.

"So what shall it be, son-in-law?"

"We'll stay."

"Very good. I'm glad and amazed that you have come to this decision without fighting or property damage. You can move in tonight after we close, however…"

"What?"

"There are two conditions that I forgot to mention."

Ranma eyed Cologne suspiciously. "And they are?"

"First, while you stay here, you will be working your old job until you move out."

He thought for a moment. "I can live with that. And the second?"

"That from this point on, you stop calling me ghoul, mummy, or whatever."

"Huh? Ok…what do you want me to call you, then?"

"You can start by calling me 'mom' or 'grandmother.'"

Everybody in the room save Cologne pratfell.

"NO WAY, YOU OLD GHOUL! THERE AIN'T NO WAY I'M CALLING YOU MOM!"

"Fine, then either 'Cologne' or 'elder' will do, then."

Across the street of the Cat Café sat a person. She had been watching them for some time. She frowned for a moment as she read their lips, but then focused on what she was doing here. She had to know, and there was only one person who could tell her.

(B-D)

"Welcome home, Nabiki. Did everything go well with Cologne?"

"Yeah, we just won't be seeing Ranma around for a while."

"Oh my…"

"Relax, Kasumi. He's just staying at Cologne's for a while till this Happosai thing blows over."

"I hope he'll be alright."

"I'm sure he will, sis. Besides, Ukyo'll be there, too, so Shampoo can't really try too much anyway. Well, I'm going to my room. See ya'."

"Ok. Dinner will be ready in a few hours."

Nabiki strolled into the living room and was greeted by the usual sight. Glancing at the older men playing some random game, she sighed and went up to her room. She didn't like the way things were going. Her sister's fiancé was moving in with one of her rivals for a few weeks. She sat down on her bed. She still had a hard time believing that this was going on. Ranma, Ukyo, and Shampoo locked in a deal that even she wouldn't have considered. Although with Happosai involved, it would've been hard to think of something else that would make him fight, but not at the cost of two people she could even call friends. Even Shampoo didn't deserve that. All things considered, them staying with the Amazons was the best idea. She couldn't think of a better one. She laid down with her eyes closed. Suddenly she heard a soft footfall on her carpet. Being the daughter of a martial artist did have its advantages. She sat up quickly and glanced around the room.

"Greetings, Nabiki Tendo."

Nabiki double-blinked as she saw a woman sitting in her chair at her desk.

"Kodachi?"

"I have need of information about a certain martial artist in the area. Since brother dear comes to you for this type of thing, I figured to try you first."

Nabiki regarded Kodachi for a moment, wondering why she was here.

"Ok, usually I see people by appointment only, but since you're here, what do you need to know about Ranma?"

"You assume incorrectly, Nabiki Tendo." Nabiki arched an eyebrow. "What do you know of the man in white robes who helped my brother fend off Happosai last night? I've seen him several times before, but I've never bothered to know anything about him."

Nabiki was somewhat amused. Kodachi interested in Mousse? This should be fun.

"Well, I believe you're talking about Mousse. Anything more will…" Kodachi placed a wad of yen on her desk. Nabiki inspected the wad to find about 50,000 yen. Nabiki smiled. "…will be my pleasure to tell you."

Kodachi listened as Nabiki told her all about the Chinese Amazon man, his devotion to Shampoo, his mastery of hidden weapons, and why he's always fighting Ranma, just to name a few. Kodachi digested this with a pondering look to her face. Nabiki had rarely seen a Kuno actually thinking before, but quickly dismissed that thought.

"This Mousse is indeed an interesting character, and I'm surprised that Shampoo would spurn such a man, but I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Does Mousse have any unusual features of note, such as the use of magic or say, perhaps…a curse?"

Nabiki nearly fell off of her bed at this question, but quickly recovered.

'You mean she knows about the curse? Hmmm, this may finally be my chance to get her to see what she's done.' "A curse, did you say? What makes you think he has a curse?"

Kodachi looked down as she tried to remember. "Hmmm…well, last night I was at the Ucchan's while Mousse and my brother were fighting Happosai. I merely wanted to offer Ranma better accommodations for the month, but that girl Ukyo attacked me. During our battle, Happosai threw a bucket of water at me. I ducked, but I saw Mousse get hit with it. I couldn't believe what I saw."

"Let me guess. You saw him turn into a duck, right?"

Kodachi snapped her head toward Nabiki in shock. "Yes! Yes! That's what happened. My, and here I thought I was going mad. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!" Nabiki cringed as she had rarely heard that laugh up close and personal, and wondered if her last statement was in fact true. "So I see that you know of this…curse."

'Boy, do I.' "Yes, I do. And he's not the only one with that curse, either."

Kodachi's eyes widened. "You mean there are others who turn into ducks?"

Nabiki sighed. "No, not ducks, but other things." She thought for a moment. "Let me tell you a story of a legendary cursed training ground in China…"

Kodachi listened intently to Nabiki as she told of Jusenkyo. The different springs with different transformations and how they are activated. Things started to fall into place for her.

"What a horrible place!" gasped Kodachi. "Has anyone in our area been to these cursed springs?"

"Well…" said Nabiki as she glanced at the wad of yen on her desk. Suddenly there was another, equally thick wad of yen beside it. 'I love new clients.' "Yeah, there are four others that live in this area."

"Tell me! Tell me now!"

"Shampoo fell into the spring of drowned cat."

"Shampoo?! Hmmm, well that does explain a few things."

Nabiki walked to the door and looked in the hall to make sure it was empty. She closed her door and returned to her bed.

"You remember your match with the red-headed girl a while back?" Kodachi scowled at her, then took on a curious look. "Well, that black piglet you found and handcuffed to her was a man named Ryoga Habiki, Ranma's rival."

Kodachi's mouth hit the floor along with the rest of her body. As she recovered various scenes from that match replayed in her mind. "Yes, that would explain why a piglet would actually be afraid of hot water…" **CLICK!** "No way…"

"Come with me, Kodachi," she smirked. "I have something to show you."

Nabiki led a slightly dazed Kodachi down to the living room. Akane wasn't home yet, which was good. Soun and Genma were just finishing their game.

"Mr. Saotome?"

"Yes, Nabiki?" he answered as he looked in her direction.

_**ACHOO!!**_

Game pieces flew at Genma as Soun gave a mighty sneeze, wrecking the entire game.

"Hey, I had you! You did that on purpose!"

sniff. "Sorry, Saotome. I don't know what hit me. Must be my…allergy, yeah, that's it. My allergy's come back!"

"You don't have any allergies!"

"Um, Mr. Saotome?"

Both men stopped short as Nabiki interrupted their argument.

"I'm sorry, Nabiki. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, your wife is here."

_**Sploosh!**_

_I'm just a cute panda taking a bath with his fishy friends._

Kodachi nearly fainted as she fell to her knees.

"Is she ok?" asked a concerned Soun.

"No," Kodachi whispered as tears began to form. "Father went to Jusenkyo as well?"

_Where is that other person's wife?_

"Yes, he did," answered Nabiki. "And he went there before he came here."

"But didn't Ranma darling travel with father before they settled here?"

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. You're much sharper than your brother."

Kodachi was near the breaking point. "Did he…?"

Nabiki merely nodded. Soun was observing this with a serious look on his face.

_I'm starting to think that 'she' isn't here._

"And what…?"

"I think you know that answer, Kodachi," replied Nabiki.

Kodachi broke down crying, then suddenly stopped.

"I'll see for myself. If this is a lie, Ms. Tendo, I'll have your head."

And with that, she jumped the wall in classic gymnastic perfection trailed by black rose pedals.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Nabiki?" asked Soun.

"Hey," Nabiki shrugged, "she asked for it."

(B-D)

If things go the way they have been, you guys are really gonna like the next chapter. To simply say I'm really happy with the reviews is a massive understatement, and I'm looking forward to more feedback. I hope you enjoyed this. Added 9/20/04: I'm going to Atlanta for the Anime Weekend Atlanta this coming weekend, so I won't be able to update again until the weekend after. Forgive me, but I need a break from my job and some tips from the fanfiction workshop on how to do a better job with this story. Anyway, I promise to update on Oct 2. In the meantime, keep the reviews coming so I can get better: )

Now the fun part that I have to add after pasting…it's review response time :-D

Runnerz- They've always been good, but now they have to go all out because the target actually wants to do something to their heart's desire. Also, thanks. I was tired of cutting my chapters so short.

Goku905041- You're right about that, but after an offer like that is made, do you think he'd go for anything else?

Dana-san- Thank you. I had fun seeing how they would react to Mousse. If you like that, just you wait.

Next time, on _Final Judgment, Kodachi_: Someone is sad, Ukyo cooks for someone bigger than her, and something minor happens to Ranma. : )

© Den Scurman 2004


	4. An Evening for Two

Legal stuff: Do I have to keep saying that I don't own these characters before every chapter? I hope not. sigh

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form _his signs_

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

The next night came and we come to the Ucchan's closing up. Ranma stood outside the door with Mousse while Akane helped Ukyo close up inside.

"I've been meaning to ask you somethin', Mousse," said Ranma.

"What's that, Ranma?"

"Why's the ghou…Cologne been treating you like a…well, you know, like a person?"

Mousse raised an eyebrow, although it wasn't visible through his glasses.

"Oh, that? She told me that while Shampoo was in this situation she'd need me to help keep Happosai away from her. Once I agreed, she's treated me with a lot more respect. I'm not really sure how to handle this."

"So that's why you've been so formal to her n' stuff?"

"Yeah."

"And now you're my bodyguard."

"Who would've guessed this would happen, huh?"

They shared a laugh, followed by an awkward silence.

"Man, this is weird," Ranma said finally.

"Tell me about it."

_**Ding!**_

"Huh?" said Ranma as he looked up. "Whoa, incoming!"

Mousse and Ranma leapt out of the way of the projectile. The dust cleared to reveal the still form of Kuno. Ranma glanced at Mousse, who nodded in agreement. Ranma turned to enter the Uchann's when he heard a commotion inside. Suddenly the door burst open.

"WOO WHOO!!!! What a haul!"

"Come back here, you PERVERT!!!"

Happosai hopped past the two men with Akane in hot pursuit. Upon hearing the voices, Kuno sat up.

"Curses! He had somehow managed to elude me and now has his sights on my beloved Akane." He notices Mousse and Ranma looking at him. "Normally I would slay him myself, but in the case of this monster I shall offer you the opportunity to join me in ridding this world of that demon. Perhaps," as he glared at Ranma, "if we destroy him, then your source of power will die with him, and your hold over Akane and the pig-tailed girl shall be vanquished." Mousse gave Ranma a glance. Ranma gave him an 'after you' gesture. "Very well," continued Kuno. "We strike!"

And with that, Mousse and Kuno gave chase to Happosai and Akane. Ranma merely watched them fade into the darkness.

"Well, guess we don't have to worry about the freak tonight," he mused.

At that moment a limousine pulled up in front of Ranma. The doors opened and two large men, each about the size of Zengief from Street Fighter, stepped out and stood on either side of him. Ranma considered the two as the window rolled down.

"Hello, Ranma Saotome," greeted a male voice inside.

Ranma strolled up to the window and looked at the man. Black suit, sunglasses, small build, clean-shaven, and appearing exactly after everybody had so conveniently left the area. Yep, this officially looked like a yakuza kidnapping.

"So, why are you guys wearing sunglasses at night?"

The two giants glanced at each other as the man inside coughed.

"That's not important, sir." Ranma was surprised at being called sir. "What matters at this moment is that our employer would like to meet with you."

"Why?"

"Our employer would like to help you break off the engagement to one of your fiancées."

(B-D)

The limousine pulled off as the door to the Uchann's opened. Ukyo rushed out only to find herself too late to stop Ranma. She knew those security cameras would help out sooner or later. Darn that 30-second delay. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around in a defensive stance to find herself facing two very large men.

"Wha…what do you want?"

The giant man on her left growled as the man on her right answered in a deep voice. "We only have to stay with you until we get a call from our employer that the job is done. You are to stay here until the job is done."

"So you expect me to wait here under house arrest while some stranger tries to break up my engagement to Ranma-honey? I don't think so."

The giants glanced at each other. "Oh, that's what you thought?" The man on the left stilled growled as the right man continued. "Yours is not the engagement to be broken."

"Akane's, then?"

"All we know is that your engagement is safe. We're not here to hurt you, just to make sure that you're safe in case our distraction goes wrong."

"Okay…" wondered Ukyo. "So if we're to wait, then what are we supposed to do till Ranma gets back?"

The left man growled again. The right man glanced at his partner. "I think my associate has an idea."

The left man growled again, than spoke. "I'm gonna die in five minutes if I don't get something to eat soon," said a female voice. Then the growling continued.

Ukyo blinked twice. "What the?"

"Would you be so kind as to fix me and my girlfriend something to eat?" asked the right man.

Ukyo double-blinked again. "Um…sure."

(B-D)

It was night so there was very little traffic as the limousine made its way through the city. The man sat patiently while Ranma absorbed his surroundings.

"Wow. I've never been in a limo before."

"My employer wanted you to be comfortable."

"Yeah, ok. So what does your employer want to do? It won't involve killing, will it?"

"No, sir. My employer didn't tell us much, just that we should pick you up to meet. My employer did say to reassure you and your friends that at most only one person will be harmed, but it would probably be someone you wouldn't mind getting hurt anyway."

"You're not touching my pop," glared Ranma.

"You father isn't the one. My employer told me that they are safe. The person in question may be harmed only as a result of this meeting, but that's all I know."

Ranma regarded his escort for a moment.

"You know, you guys are pretty nice for yakuza."

The man looked at Ranma with a curious look.

"What are you talking about? We're not yakuza."

Ranma double-blinked. "Aahhh…" was all he could muster.

"We're here, gentlemen," said the driver.

"Good. Come with me, sir."

Ranma got out of the limo with the man. They were at some sort of townhouse complex in a very nice part of town. There were a few cars parked in the parking lot. The man motioned him to a door. He pulled out a cell phone and made a quick phone call.

"My employer would like to see you know," he said as he opened the door.

Ranma carefully walked through the door, which closed after him. As he absorbed him surroundings once more, what he saw was quite impressive. It was a large townhouse with a spiral staircase to the left of him. There was a plasma TV above the lit fireplace and a large, black leather couch to his right and a nice brown hardwood floor. Just ahead of the staircase was a kitchen. The lights were dim, enhancing the light dancing from the fireplace. He marveled at the size of this room until he noticed something in the kitchen. He noticed someone sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. The person was wearing a black kimono with large red rose designs on it and the black hair was set in a beautiful ponytail. The feature that especially caught his attention was the black rose holding up the ponytail. As if to confirm his suspicion/fear, the person slowly turned to face him.

"Greetings, Ranma. I'm so glad you could make it." Ranma froze with fear as he recognized the mysterious employer. She took notice and sighed. "Please don't fear me this time, Ranma. For the first time in years, I'm in my right mind. Please trust me for the moment."

Ranma was stunned. Never before had he ever seen her so serious, and sad. Being the trusting fool that he was, he went along with the flow.

"This must be pretty darn important to go through all this just to talk, Kodachi."

"This night will be a turning point in both of our lives, although you may not think so until later in your life. Don't worry. I promise not to seduce you. I know better…but first, please sit down. I have a request to make before we continue."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. 'Boy, you got a lot of nerve pulling this stunt after what you did.' "You'd best make it quick."

"Please be considerate, Ranma." She walked toward him and prostrated herself before him. "I know that I cannot ask for forgiveness, but at least for now, would you treat me as a friend instead of an enemy?"

Ranma was beginning to get used to being stunned, but this went far beyond a mere stun. His mind was racing. 'Treat her as a friend? After what she did to me, Ucchan, and Shampoo? Who the heck does she think she is? There's no…did she say forgiveness? Could she possibly know about…? No way. Kunos aren't that smart. But she did go through a lot to get me here, Well, let's at least find out what the heck's goin' on here.' At this point he noticed that she was standing again, now facing away from him.

"I knew that even a man among men like you wouldn't want to acknowledge a wretched woman such as myself. If you wish to leave…I shall not stop you."

"Kodachi…" he whispered. She didn't move. 'Man, I hate these serious moments.' He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. "Ok, Kodachi. I'm not sayin' that I like you or nothin', but I'll listen to what you got to say."

Kodachi was barely able to keep the tears from flowing, although she did manage a "thank you".

(B-D)

"So that's what's keeping them," said Cologne.

"Yes. She said to assure you that there is no problem and that there is no threat from her to your claim on Saotome. Ukyo is being protected and Happosai is quite distracted by Mousse, Akane, and Master Kuno."

"I see that she has this very well thought out. The simple fact that she sent you to inform me about this is reason enough not to worry. I wonder if she knows…"

"I believe she does, ma'am."

Cologne considered the man knelling before her, a position she is quite used to.

"You know of the curses, Sasuke?"

"I must admit, I didn't believe it myself at first, but after watching Saotome and Habiki change when it rained on a fight I happened upon, I had to believe it. Master and Mistress Kuno had refused to believe such a thing until recently. The Mistress has been depressed since yesterday. I didn't know why until she told me of tonight's plan. I said nothing to her that I knew, but there's no other explanation."

Cologne thought about this for a moment.

"So, Kodachi Kuno is finally regaining her hold on the real world. Until now she was the only one here that I could not predict, but one thing I do know, Sasuke, is that there will be several changes depending on how this little meeting goes between her and son-in-law. Either way, things are going to get even more interesting after this Happosai situation passes."

Sasuke's eyes went open when Cologne mentioned Happosai.

"What a minute, I remember the Mistress saying something about him and how it was her fault. I know I'm merely a servant, but please tell me what happened?"

"You are indeed a faithful servant, Sasuke. Make sure you stand by the Kuno girl for the next few weeks. She'll need your support. You'll understand by the end of the night. Now, you were there when I fought Happosai, correct?" Sasuke nodded. "Let me explain the circumstances behind that battle and the results."

(B-D)

He couldn't help but admire the skill and grace that she had, but at the same time noticed that her form and grace also conveyed a certain sadness in her movements. The attacks were as fast as ever, but whenever he allowed himself to get hit, there wasn't much power behind them. He figured that whatever was bothering her was causing her to lose power in her attacks. It may also have something to do with how she's acting, but who knows?

She had to admit, he was good. Every movement, every dodge, every parry was as fluid as water. She didn't put much power into her attacks as to not hurt him, but soon realized that she was having a difficult time hitting him. She then started to use some of the same moves that she used against the pig-tailed girl in their match last year. Indeed, the dodges and parries were nearly identical. They both possessed incredible speed and strength and performed their moves almost instinctively. If her theory was correct, than it was no wonder why she lost that match.

Ranma was on the defensive for most of the sparring, seeing if he could let Kodachi work out some of this depression so she could talk easier. Suddenly he performed a sweep kick, literally sweeping her legs from under her, but instead of her falling to the floor like most opponents, her legs flew up as her back arched and soon completed a perfect somersault. Ranma was impressed.

'Wow. I was hoping I wouldn't hurt her, but she's better than I remember. I'm gonna have to stop underestimating these girls.'

"As I thought," said Kodachi, "You truly are a gentleman. You honestly don't want to hit girls unless you know that they can handle it."

Ranma's hand went to the back of his head as he replied, "Heh, well, it's just something I learned along the way. Heh heh heh…"

"Please, don't be nervous."

"Nervous? Who's nervous?" Ranma answered nervously. "I'm not nervous!"

Kodachi sighed.

"Oh, Ranma…" she started, then remembered something. "Excuse me for a moment."

Kodachi left for the bathroom behind the staircase, leaving Ranma to his thoughts.

'Man, she hasn't tried anything on me so far. Why's she doing this? Why's she acting so…'

He noticed Kodachi carrying a large glass of water as she returned.

"Follow me. I would like to do something for you."

"Um, ok."

Ranma followed Kodachi upstairs into another large room. There was a king-sized bed along the right wall. Ranma sighed in relief when Kodachi went toward the other fireplace to the left. She sat on her knees in front of the fireplace and motioned him to sit across from her. He did, wondering what the glass of water was for.

"This has been good for me, Ranma. I'm glad that you can still treat me as a friend despite what is going on in your life right now. For that, I am eternally grateful. There is one last thing I want to do before I ask you one final question."

Ranma scratched his head in confusion as he failed to notice how close they were at the moment. "Ok, I guess."

"I want you to make a face and stick your tongue at me."

"What the?" Ranma face-faulted.

"Please?" pleaded Kodachi, her eyes barely holding back the tears.

'How can she be serious about that? Oh well.' "Alright. I don't know why, but I'll do it."

Ranma opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, but as his hands came up to make a silly face, his mouth was suddenly filled with Kodachi's in a passionate kiss. Time seemed to freeze for them both as she kissed him. Kodachi soon broke the kiss. Ranma was still frozen as he fell to the side.

"K…K…K…K…Ko…K…" was all that came out.

"Forgive me, Ranma-sama. I just wanted one last brief moment of happiness before I know the full truth."

Ranma heard none of this as his mind raced, passing the Millennium Falcon and causing the Enterprise to spin out of control in its wake. He was snapped out of it, however, as Kodachi took the glass of cool water and splashed him in the face.

"Hey, what'cha do that for?" Ranma-chan responded conditionally.

"So it is true, after all, isn't it?"

Ranma-chan than realized what was going on. He turned into a girl, in front of Kodachi, and she seemed sad about it.

"Kodachi?"

"So you are cursed."

"You know?"

"I've just recently learned of it, yes. I honestly had no idea what I had done until last night."

Ranma-chan thought back to last night. She remembered Akane launching Kodachi into LEO. Then he remembered.

"Wait a minute, Mousse was a duck when they left. You saw him change, didn't you?"

"That was the first time that I noticed that it wasn't the type of magic that brother dear always spoke of. I went to Nabiki, hoping that she would know something about it…"

"You sure went to the right person, alright, but why all this? Why…the kiss?"

"As I said before, I wanted one last moment of happiness before my world crumbled." She put her hands and Ranma-chan's check, as if to kiss her again. Ranma closed her eyes in fearful anticipation, but the kiss never came. She opened her eyes to see Kodachi's gray eyes looking deep into her own. "I've wanted to have your love and to be your wife since I met you, and yet at the same time my love for you was only matched by my hatred toward that girl who seemed to always prevent me from being with you, only to find that they were both one and the same. And even worst of all, I have caused this hell that you are now in. This proves to me that I am no longer, if I ever was, worthy of your attention, never mind your love. I wanted to be yours, but I know of your love for your other fiancée. I never had a legal claim as your fiancée, and thus our 'engagement' is now broken forever." Kodachi stood as Ranma-chan absorbed this. "I shall never pursue you for your feelings again. I shall not interfere with you and your three remaining fiancées. I have no right to…not anymore."

"Kodachi," Ranma-chan whispered

"Please allow me to finish, Ranma. I know what I've done, and I shall regret having done this for the rest of my life. I'll try to make amends, but I doubt that I shall ever receive forgiveness. I vow never to knowingly trick you or any of your other fiancées for personal gain ever again, and unlike my brother, I will keep my vow." She looked at Ranma-chan one last time as a tear finally broke through. "Farwell, my dear Ranma. I'm sorry for making your life a living hell."

With that, Kodachi leapt down the stairs and through the front door, leaving Ranma-chan in shock.

"What the? No. I don't want it to end like that!" She stood started to make for the stairs when she almost tripped over something. Upon examination, it was a warm kettle of water. She looked at it, poured the contents on herself, and then he went to the door where the man stood waiting for him. "Where'd she go?"

"She's already left, sir. If you'll just come with me, we'll pick up your friend at the Uchann's and bring you both to the Cat Café."

"Did she…?"

"Yes. She had arranged your ride back prior to the meeting. I hope everything went well."

"Went well?" he grumbled as he looked down. "Things couldn't have gone any worse."

(B-D)

"I've eaten okonomiaki from all over Japan, but this is definitely the best!" exclaimed the large woman.

"Thank you for your kindness, Ms. Kuonji," said the large man.

"It's ok, really," replied a nervous Ukyo. She could only tell the two apart by their voices, but she wasn't about to voice that observation. "Any idea when they'll be back?"

"No idea, ma'am," replied the man, "but it shouldn't be too much longer, I guess. Our employer didn't tell us much about what was going on, but we don't ask too many questions about jobs."

"I…see."

The man was somewhat startled for a moment, and then reached inside in suit to produce a cell phone. "Heh, excuse me. I'm still not used to these puny things."

"It's ok, really. Heh…"

After a few moments and head nods, the man hung up the phone.

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"They're back. Now for the last part of our job."

"And what's that?"

"To take you and Saotome to your destination."

Ukyo wasn't sure how to handle that answer, but allowed the woman to take her bags. She kept her battle spatula on the whole time, just in case. As they left the restaurant the limousine was waiting for them. The smaller man stepped out and opened the door for her. She entered to find Ranma, slightly moist and deep in thought.

"Ranchan, are you ok?"

Ranma seemed startled when he heard her voice. "Oh, Uchann! How did we get here so fast?"

"Don't ask me, sugar. I've just been playing nice with a couple of giants for the past three hours."

"It's been three hours!?" exclaimed Ranma. "I had no idea…"

"What happened, Ranma?"

"Man, I'm still trying to understand what happened. I sure didn't see **that** coming."

Ukyo gave him a curious look.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

(B-D)

"Great-grandmother, They here!"

"Good. I'm looking forward to hearing this story."

The two women watched as Ranma and Ukyo walked through the door, followed by some kind of giant carrying their bags. Shampoo gasped while Cologne watched carefully.

"You know what, Ranchan," said Ukyo, "you were right. I don't believe you."

"I can't believe it myself. Oh, thanks."

"Ok. Our job is done," said the giant woman. Shampoo pratfell. Cologne regarded the large woman. "Ah, I knew it."

Cologne face flashed with recognition.

"Oh, Pick, it's you."

"Yes. Nice to see you're still around, elder."

Ranma, Ukyo, and Shampoo double-blinked.

"So, when are you coming home?"

"Soon. I've found a most worthy husband."

"You found someone that could match your strength?"

"Yes, and he's quite a find, too. We'll be married in a few months."

"I look forward to it."

"Thank you, elder."

With a bow, the giant woman left, leaving all but Cologne stuck in face-fault.

"What…the heck?" was all Ukyo could manage.

"That was an Amazon?" asked Ranma.

"Is true? Shampoo no see her before?"

"She left to seek a husband when you were but a baby, although we've only heard from her twice since then." Cologne sighed happily. "I'm so glad that she has found a mate."

"My gosh, they're both so huge," remarked Ukyo.

"Yeah, same build and everything," added Ranma. "I should've guessed that was an Amazon…if I knew that was an actual female…"

"Ah, the rare perfect match," sighed Cologne. "Now, I understand that you had a most interesting meeting tonight." Ranma and Ukyo looked at Cologne with strange looks. "She had a messenger sent so I would not interfere. I respect that, as I did her wishes. I must admit, I didn't think she would notice for a much longer time if her brother is any indication."

Ranma had a downcast look to his face as Mousse came in.

"Huff, I'm back…what's going on?"

Ranma glanced at Mousse, then looked away.

"She saw you," Ranma said softly, "and eventually learned of the curse. Now I'm not even sure if I'll ever see her again…"

"Who?" Mousse wondered.

"The Kuno girl will be fine," assured Cologne. "She's just finally taken that first painful step back into reality, that's all. She'll recover eventually. In the mean time, however, it would be best if we all got some rest. I'm sure that you in particular, son-in-law, could use some."

"Um, yeah…sure."

"Mousse, lead Ranma to your room. Ukyo, Shampoo, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

"Ok," replied Ukyo.

"Yes, great-grandmother."

Cologne waited for Ranma and Mousse to leave before she continued.

"Now that I have you both here I must set some guidelines for the both of you to follow." Both girls listened intently. "While Ukyo and son-in…Ranma are staying here, there will be no attempt on the other's life or for the affection of Ranma. This will keep your nerves calm and staying here a little more tolerable. Also, try to get along with each other. I know that you two have been rivals since Ukyo's arrival, but at this moment you are both victims in the same situation. It would be wise for you to support each other rather than compete with each other. Is that understood?"

Both girls considered the new orders for a while, glancing at each other several times. Shampoo was the first to speak.

"If great-grandmother say so, than Shampoo do."

"Well, if Shampoo agrees, than I guess I'll go along with this, too."

'Besides,' they thought in unison, 'this'll be a good chance to learn more about the competition.'

"Very good, children. Just one more thing."

"What?"

"I know you both know little about what happened this evening between Ranma and Kodachi…" she paused to let the scowls of Ukyo and Shampoo pass. "Do not confront Kodachi about it. I believe she has sufficiently punished herself for the crime she has committed upon you already. You may ask son…Ranma about it, but do not press the issue if he is not ready to talk about it yet. Now, more than ever, he needs a friend rather than a fiancée." The two sighed at not being permitted to confront Kodachi, but nodded at the wisdom of being Ranma's friend. "And one last thing before I'm finished. Friends are not jealous of the friendships of others. One cannot measure friendship by attention received. You cannot change the friendship between Ranma and anybody else except your own. Use this time to become his friend rather than his fiancée and the three of you will be able to cope with this situation much better than any of you can imagine. Now, I suggest you figure out the sleeping arrangements so you both will be comfortable."

"Yes, great-grandmother."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well. Goodnight, children."

With that, Cologne hopped upstairs, leaving the two girls staring at each other.

"Shall we go?" asked Ukyo, uncertain of how to approach this.

"I guess. Follow Shampoo."

(B-D)

"So she saw me change, huh?"

"Yeah."

The two boys remained silent for a moment as they sat in Mousse's room. There were no decorations, just various sharpening tool of many types, a small table, and a metal folding chair. Ranma, however, was too introspective to notice at the moment.

"Hmmm, that would explain why she left when she had the advantage on Ukyo…"

"She did?"

"Yeah. I saw them just before Kuno knocked that hoop out of the way. She was going for the kill."

"Man, I had no idea."

"Ranma, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Happosai maneuvered him into knocking away that hoop."

"What makes you think that, Mousse?"

"If you think about it, he hasn't had the chance to be alone with any of you guys yet. I figure that as perverted as he is, he wouldn't let his…'property,' so to speak, get damaged."

"That's the freak exactly. I guess in a way I owe him."

"I guess, but don't do anything somebody'll regret later."

"Regret…" Ranma flashbacked to earlier that evening. I shall regret having done this for the rest of my life. Ranma shuddered slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ranma recollected himself. "Yeah…I'm fine. It's just been a long evening, that's all."

'Man, whatever happened tonight's really shaken him up…wait a second. I know that look.' "Ranma, I know that look on your face."

Ranma glared at Mousse. "What look?"

"That look of sorrow of losing something close to your heart, and of rejection."

_**jab!**_

"Back off, man, right now."

Mousse paused for a moment. "I will. I just want to ask you one thing before we get off this subject."

"What?" Ranma growled.

"What did Kodachi do to shake you up so much?"

'The kiss…' Ranma shook that off, than sighed. "She broke off one of my engagements."

"Really?" replied Mousse with extreme interest. "Whose did she break off?"

"…her own."

Mousse sat in shock as Ranma laid down on his futon. He decided that enough was enough and let Ranma lose himself in his thoughts. Although he could relate completely with him, he knew that it would take some time to cope, so he laid down on his own futon, thinking how much worse this month could possibly get, but knew that in this town things almost always got worse before they got better.

(B-D)

Across the street a lone figure watched the Cat Café. He was beaten to a near pulp, but he had survived worse, but this was even worse then earlier tonight.

'I can't believe this. All three of them shacking up with Cologne of all people. That's not fair. Man, when I get my hands on that Ranma…" wipes the drool off. "Well, anyway, if they're gonna play dirty, than dirty they'll get.'

Happosai grinned evilly as he leapt off the building to head home.

(B-D)

Well, what do you think, eh? This scene with Kodachi came in dream form to me a few years back while I was writing, and it just fit so perfectly with this story. Well, I'll try to update soon as I watch more of this story. With this new job of mine, I won't have as much time to work on this, but I will still work on this. I can't stand leaving a story unfinished. Anyway, keep leaving me review so I can keep delivering more chapters.


	5. The Dream Team

Takahashi and Co. Please don't sue me. I'm just a fan (not a fanboy).

Other Note: Well, I've finally found a temporary solution to my anti-space formatting problems. You guys should be able to tell when one scene ends and the next begins, now. I've also made these corrections on the previous chapters. Enjoy!

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form _his signs_

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

The following afternoon Ranma sat nervously in the classroom as he served his sentence of one hour of detention. It was disturbingly quiet, as it seemed that everyone else in school had gone home, despite the fact that it was only 4 o'clock.

'Stupid Ryoga. What ever happened to that truce till this thing was over?'

He remembered how Ryoga had managed to find him during lunch and attacked him furiously. Ukyo and Akane were barely able to avoid the flying rocks of the Breaking Point attack as Ranma led Ryoga to the field trying to find out why he attacked. Of course, it had something to do with Akane, and did he say something about a slave? Ranma sighed. This was the first time he'd ever been given detention for fighting. It couldn't be any worse, either. Just sitting in a room for an hour with nothing to do but…homework. Oh, the humanity! Just then the door opened.

"Aloha, keike. You be enjoy'n your punishment, yay?" Ranma ignored him. "Mr. Godi, I be need'n ta speak wit you for da moment."

"Yes sir…" replied the detention supervisor.

The supervisor left to see what Principle Kuno wanted, leaving Ranma in the room alone. After a few minutes, the silence was starting to get to him. His danger sense started to go off and he began to glance about nervously. He looked at the clock to see how much longer he had to go before he would be free from this classroom prison. Only 4:17 p.m. Still had forty-three minutes left. He then noticed two more things about his surroundings. First, the conversation outside had stopped and Mr. Godi had not yet returned. It had been about three minutes since they stopped talking. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer the only one in that classroom.

'Oh, God, please don't let that be who I think it is…'

"You know," said an all-too familiar voice, "you don't call, you don't write, you don't even stop my panty raids anymore. I think it's time to make up for it."

Ranma went a deep pale as he turned to face his master, which in this case meant in more than just in the martial arts.

"Aw, man," sigh Ranma.

"There's no escape this time, Ranma. I made sure that the Principle would see to that."

"What? You and Principle Kuno working together?"

"Well, I promised him a session with you if he agreed."

Ranma went pure white at this statement as he began to go into shock. Happosai, satisfied with his victory, produced a bucket of water. Ranma-chan didn't even notice the change.

(B-D)

"Faaather! Phone call for you!"

"Thanks, Kasumi. I'll be right there."

Kasumi told the caller to hold on for a minute and placed the phone next to the receiver. A few seconds later Soun appeared and picked up the phone. Nabiki walked by intent on a snack in the kitchen when Soun stopped her. She stood there, waiting for him to get off of the phone. After a few seconds Soun went into shock and nearly fainted, only to be saved by Nabiki. After another minute the stunned Soun hung up the phone.

"So what was that all about, daddy?" asked Nabiki.

"What did you do, daughter?" Soun replied with a cold glare, freezing the Ice Queen.

"Um, what are you talking about, daddy? I didn't do anything."

"Well, just tell me how you got the money for it."

"For what?"

"You must have done something horrible to get enough money to have the property and all of our debt completely paid off."

Nabiki double-blinked.

"Wha…what?!"

Soun looked at Nabiki's shocked face. "You mean…you really didn't know?"

"Dad," said Nabiki after catching her breath, "I have no idea how or who did it, but you better believe I'll find out. They may come and try to take over the dojo or something."

"Yes, please do, Nabiki. Things are bad enough already…"

"Father!" called Kasumi from the kitchen.

"Yes, Kasumi?"

"Kodachi sent a note here about an hour ago. I left it for you by the phone."

Soun and Nabiki glanced at each other, then found the note. Soun then began to read it out loud.

"I know that I cannot ask for forgiveness for what I've put Ranma and your family through over the past year, but please accept this as an act of retribution for my past sins."

Nabiki took the note and read it. Soun then noticed that an envelope had fallen to the floor. He opened it and gasped.

"What is it now, daddy?"

"This…this is…a receipt."

"For what?"

"The house…"

Nabiki joined her father in a fainting spell. Enter Kasumi.

"Oh my, Ranma's so lucky to have such a good friend. Now Nabiki won't have to work as hard to keep the house anymore."

Kasumi then picked up Soun and Nabiki and took them to their rooms so they could wake up comfortably.

(B-D)

"So all he did was jump and sit on your head, huh?"

"My back. I wasn't as strong as I am now, and that was before I started seriously training, so he got me every time."

"Heh, he wouldn't even do that much to me."

"Hey, Akane, he thought I was a guy back then. I bet that if he'd known I was a girl, he wouldn't have jumped on my back like that."

"If you say so. The only time he's ever taken me seriously was when we sparred with him last week."

"You know, that was fun. We should do that again sometime."

"Hey, why don't we do some training and really surprise Ranma next time he thinks he can take us both on at once?"

"Good idea…huh?"

Ukyo and Akane stopped as they heard some people running by the open door of the Ucchan's and the word "fire" came through. The two went outside to see someone standing there looking into the distance.

"What's going on?" asked Akane.

"Don't know," said the glorified extra with only one line. "Someone said something about the high school being on fire or something."

The girls looked in the direction the glorified extra was looking and saw smoke rising from the top of Furinkan High.

"Guess we got no school tomorrow, huh," commented Ukyo.

"Guess not…but wasn't Ranma still in detention?"

Ukyo looked back at the clock.

"It's only 4:30. He had a half-hour left…He'd be able to get out of a burning building, couldn't he?"

They glanced at each other for a moment, then ran as fast as they could. Hoping with all their might as they ran, they failed to notice two shadows jumping from roof to roof in the direction of the Cat Café.

(B-D)

"Nihao. Welcome to…Aiya! Ranma, what happen? You all white?"

Ranma-chan sighs as she sat down at an empty table. Cologne then entered the room.

"I thought I told you that your mistress would be needing you," said Cologne to seemingly nothing.

Suddenly a blur appeared at the table seated next to Ranma-chan. A person seemed to form, also completely covered with dust and ash.

"I was, but she told me that she'd be fine and to go check on Ranma."

"And a good thing, too," continued Ranma-chan. "If it weren't for him, I'd be spending some 'quality' time with the freak."

"I see. So Happy is starting to get serious now, isn't he?"

"No kidding," replied Ranma-chan. "Now he's got the principle working with him." cring

"Hmm, interesting," said Cologne. "He's trying to move the battlefield to the school now. Go and clean yourself up for work. I have to meditate on this for a while."

Cologne hopped up the stairs while Ranma-chan went to the bathroom for clean off. Shampoo quickly returned to work, completely forgetting about Susuke, who left as quickly as he appeared.

(B-D)

Suddenly she awoke in a cold sweat. As she glanced around she realized that she was in her room. She wondered for a moment how she got there, but that thought was soon overshadowed by another.

"Man, that's one heckofan act of retribution," mused Nabiki. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I don't have to extort so much money from people anymore…not to mention that near fortune I made from Kodachi earlier." Nabiki then laid down on her bed to absorb the recent events. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Sheesh, I'm getting a lot of visitors these days…come in."

"Excuse me, but where's Furin…huh?"

"Well, well, welcome back, Ryoga-baby."

"Huh? How'd I end up back here?"

"Don't know, but you might as well take a break and relax for a while." Ryoga sighed as he placed he backpack on the floor. He took a seat, finally giving his legs a rest for the first time in three days. "Comfy?"

"Um…yeah," replied Ryoga. At this point he began to realize the situation he was in.

Nabiki noticed the growing nervousness emanating from Ryoga. She grinned slightly as she remembered their last encounter during the fight. "Calm down, Ryoga-baby, I'm not going to do anything to you." This gave Ryoga little comfort. "So tell me, what did you get for my sister this time around?"

Ryoga glanced at her in surprise. "Um…why would you…um…"

"Just curious. Every time you come by you have some little nick-knack or something for Akane. I'm just wondering what you have for her this time."

"Um…well, I kinda don't have anything for her this time…sigh I thought I had left town already."

"Heh, that's funny."

"It's not so funny when you can't get to where you want to go…ever."

Nabiki was a little taken aback by this comment. Here she was trying to make conversation with the boy and he's snapping back at her. Oh well, she'll just chalk that up to travel fatigue…for now.

"Ok, so I see you not in the mood for conversation right now."

Ryoga then realized his rudeness. "Oh no, it's not that…I'm sorry. My mind's just on other stuff right now, that's all."

"Oh really? Do, pray tell, let me know what's on your mind. Dr. Tendo's counseling session is in and for this time only it's free." Ryoga seemed shocked at this announcement. "Despite what's happening this month, things have been making a turn for the better here."

"Um…ok." Replied Ryoga, unsure as how to approach this oxymoron of a free session with Nabiki. "Well, first of all, I'm trying to find Ranma again."

"What for?"

"Well, I heard from a reliable source that he had Akane take his place during one of his sessions with Happosai…'

"And what source was that?"

He thought for a moment…. then another moment past. "It was an old seer I happened across."

Nabiki then realized why he had attacked Ranma earlier that day. "I see, and when did you meet with this 'seer'?"

"Just this morning. I was in Tokyo when he called out to me. He said that there was some disturbance in the force or something and told me what Ranma did last night."

"Go no further, I think I know what happened."

"Huh?"

"That was no seer, Ryoga-baby. That was a trick. Was the seer really short with big eyes and a pointy mouth?"

"Well, short, yes, but he was wearing a hood over his head, so I couldn't see his face very well…but now that you mention it, his mouth was kinda pointy…"

"Well, that explains what happened at the school today. I think Happy tricked you so he could have some time alone with Ranma."

Ryoga thought on this for a moment, then pounded his fist on the floor. "I thought that voice sounded familiar!"

"You know, you got a weakness against people in disguise."

"Yeah, it's not easy sometimes…you're not going to tell anyone…"

"This session is completely confidential. I'm feeling very generous today."

"Wow."

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

"What's in your bag?"

"Oh, this…nothing much, really. Just camping stuff."

"Oh?" she said as she stood up and made her way to his backpack. Ryoga started to get nervous as he saw just how long her legs were in those short shorts of hers. Nabiki, being an observant character, a rare thing in this universe, noticed his stare and decided to have some fun with him. "Mind if I take a look inside?" she asked cutely.

"Um…"

"Thanks." She bent over the bag, bending her right leg bent up while standing on her left leg. After going through the top layer she noticed a small side-pocket. "So many pockets in here…how do you know where everything is?"

"Um, I don't know…I just, well, you know…use it for stuff…"

As she checked this side pocket she noticed a map with several 'X's on it. Seeing as she knew about his sense of direction, she snickered and brought it out. "And what's this?"

Ryoga recognized that map and began to make a grab for the map. This caught Nabiki completely off-guard and she tripped back toward her bed. She barely managed to dodge his first attempt at the map, but he managed to grab her other wrist. Unfortunately they were both extremely off-balance. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Nabiki?" called Kasumi through the door. At this point they managed to fall onto the bed with a light 'oof' with Ryoga in a very compromising position. They were both at a loss for words as to their position, but naturally Nabiki was quick to recover. "Nabiki, is everything alright?" as the doorknob began to turn.

"Oh, everything's fine, I just didn't hear you," she replied, then she whispered to Ryoga "Don't make a sound." All Ryoga could muster was an affirmative nod. "What is it, Kasumi?"

The doorknob was released as she answered. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks, sis. I'll be down in a bit."

"Ok…by the way, have you seen Ryoga anywhere? I thought I saw him around the house earlier."

They glanced at each other, faces mere inches apart. Ryoga was doing his best to keep his nose from bursting out.

"No, not yet, but I'll let you know when I see him, k?"

"Ok, see you in twenty minutes."

And the initial crisis had passed. After a minute for staring at each other Nabiki broke the silence.

"So, when do you plan on getting off of me?" No reply. "Well?" Still no reply. She frowned as she took her free hand and pushed a little. He moved a little, but still no response. "Oh, I see now. Silly boy, you really are shy, aren't you?" And she pushed the paralyzed carcass of Ryoga off of her. She sat on her bed for a moment to catch her breath and recompose herself. What the heck happened just then? She knelt beside him to examine him. Sure enough, he was paralyzed with fear and embarrassment. 'Well, this won't do.' She shook him a little to wake him up. After another minute he finally began to come to. "You ok?"

He looked at her with some serious fear in his eyes. He moved quickly into a technique he had learned from Genma a while back. Nabiki recognized it immediately.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew the Pounce of the Wounded Tiger technique."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" he pleaded.

"Shut up already, I wanna ask you something." Ryoga promptly shut up. "Now you're going to tell me what the deal is with this map or I'm gonna make you sorry for ever thinking of pulling a stunt like that again on any Tendo for the rest of your life."

Ryoga, defeated, sat down on the floor. "It's a long story, but first, can I get a tissue?" She threw the box at his head. Ryoga winced. This is the absolute last person he wanted mad at him. He cleaned his nose as he began. "I had to swear to protect that map at all costs. If that map should fall into the wrong hands, it would be a disaster."

"Ok, what's the big deal about this map, anyway? What does it lead you to?"

"In my travels I came across several lost artifacts with some weird magical powers. Once my backpack was stolen and this old master from a far away town helped me find it. The ones who stole my backpack found several of these and used them for their own personal gain and had managed to almost destroy a small nearby village. The old master told me that it wouldn't be safe to carry all of this stuff with me, so we went to the far reaches of Japan and buried most of them. That's the only map that tells of their locations."

This really got her attention, as she remembered a lot of the stuff that had caused Ranma a lot of suffering that was because of some magical tidbit brought by Ryoga.

"So that's why you put this near the top of your backpack for easy access for anybody looking through it, right?"

"No, I put it in the deepest darkest pocket in my pack!"

"It was in the first side pocket on the right."

"…"

"Anyway, so this old master was the one who marked this map, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so that means the locations should be legit." Then a light bulb clicks on in Nabiki's head. "Can you tell me what stuff you had to bury?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea."

"I don't see you having much of a choice, Ryoga, after your failed attempt to accost me and all…"

Ryoga sighed in defeat once again.

(B-D)

Friday had finally come without much incident. During the day they feared for their sanity, but now that night has come they must now face yet another challenge…how not to kill each other during the next two weeks.

"So how's this gonna be?" she asked.

The other met her gaze, equally determined and unsure. "Don't know. What Spatula Girl think?"

"Well one thing's for sure, we can keep going on like this."

"No kidding."

"Here's an idea. How about a little sparring?"

Shampoo looked at her with interest. "You? Spar with Shampoo?"

"Yeah, it worked before with me and Akane."

"Sure, why not? Shampoo don't mind some practice. Let go rooftop. More space there."

"Sure thing, and since we'll have so much space, let's spar with weapons to make things real interesting."

An evil grin appeared on Shampoo's face at this suggestion. Normally this would be a chance to take out the competition, but this would prove a far better experience. Since it's simply sparring, she can find out some weaknesses in her defense for future reference. Yes, this would be a learning experience indeed. Soon they were on the roof, weapons brandished and ready to have a "friendly spar." They circled one another, sizing the other up. How to proceed?

"Remember, Shampoo, we're just sparring, right?"

"If you say so, Spatula Girl."

Grins came upon both faces as they readied themselves. Now the fun begins. Ukyo starts things with a short hop and a headshot. Shampoo easily ducks, seeing that Ukyo was serious about the sparring bit. She tried to sweep Ukyo with a bonbori, which she easily hops over. They trade blows for about a minute before they pause.

"Heh, not bad. You haven't lost your touch considering you're a full-time waitress and delivery girl."

"You not bad yourself for full-time business owner, like Shampoo."

Ukyo arched an eyebrow. "You mean you own the Cat Café?"

"Yes. Great-grandmother training me to take over. I work like employee so Shampoo know what expect from future employees."

"Heh, not a bad idea. This some kind of Amazon tradition or something?"

"No," Shampoo snickered, "is just common business sense."

Ukyo lowered her guard for a moment. "So what's with the ditzy act, then?"

"Just because no can speak Japanese well no mean Shampoo stupid." She smiled as her words sunk in. "Oh, and thank for opening."

"Wha…whoa!"

Shampoo swept Ukyo's legs from under her, making her land right on her butt. She sat there for a moment berating herself for letting her guard down when a shadow came over here. She looked up to see Shampoo offering a hand.

"You leave opening, Shampoo take advantage. No can help." And she smiled.

Ukyo laughed to herself. "Heh, can't blame you." She took Shampoo's hand. While she pulled her up, Ukyo shifted her weight and performed a classic leg throw. It was Shampoo's turn to berate herself for thinking that Ukyo was defeated so easily. They both jumped back into a battle stance, both ready for anything. Ukyo was the first to crack a laugh, and Shampoo quickly cracked one, too. After a few seconds they were both laughing at each other.

"Heh, heh…I think that's enough for now, don't you think?"

"Shampoo agree. Is time for other training now."

"What training?"

"Shampoo least favorite part of business…book balancing."

"Heh, boy can I relate. Want a training partner?"

Shampoo regarded this Spatula Girl with curiosity. What was she trying to pull? Why should she let her look at the books for her business? And why was she being so friendly for? 'Try to get along with each other…at this moment you are both victims in the same situation. It would be wise if you could support each other rather than compete with each other.' Those were her grandmother's words. Perhaps she could practice this friendship thing with her so she can be ready to be Ranma's closest friend.

"Hey, you ok?"

Shampoo shook herself out of her thoughts. "Yes, Shampoo fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what I know that you don't know," she replied with a grin.

"Ok, Martial Arts Book Keeping. Accounting will never be the same again."

The two girls laughed as they went back inside the restaurant. They didn't realized, however, that they were being watched by a shadow. He smiled, then hopped off the tree to return to his master. Then two other shadows leapt from another rooftop onto the roof of the café.

"See, I told you."

"Okay, Mousse, you made your point already. Now we just gotta figure out who the heck that was."

"That's a given, but you still gotta say it."

Ranma grumbled for a moment. "Fine…I admit…your hearing is…better…than mine."

Mousse beamed at the forced compliment. "Ok, shall we follow?"

Ranma looked to see if he could still see the shadow Mousse heard earlier. A slight movement caught his eye. "There!" And they leapt after the mysterious shadow. They followed quickly and quietly, making little noise and hiding quickly if the shadow looked back. After a few minutes the shadow finally reached its destination.

"You have got to be kidding," whispered Mousse.

"I know. This is the last place I want to be right now." They were sitting in the higher branches of a very familiar tree, overlooking a very familiar home, with a very familiar dojo, with a very familiar panda playing with a tire next to a very familiar pond. "Geez, I hope that's not somebody trying to kill me. He's not gonna be happy to find I'm not home."

"Um, Ranma…" said Mousse as he pointed toward the moon. They both looked up to see some sort of flying creature coming from the moon. As it got closer it became clear who it was.

"What the heck is he doing here?"

"Don't know, but he's not the only one. Check that out."

They looked at the door to see a tall person standing there. Kasumi answered. They were just able to hear the exchange.

"Hello, I'm here to see the grand master…" he looked at a piece of paper, "Happosai?"

"Oh yes, please come in, Mr…"

"Sanzenin, Mikado, of the world famous Golden pair of figure skating."

"Oh, yes, I do remember you. You and your partner skated against Ranma and Akane last year."

Mikado winced. "Um, yes, that was I. May I come in?"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Please, come in."

Mikado took Kasumi's hand and gave it a quick kiss. "Thank you, Miss Tendo."

Mousse and Ranma glanced at each other for a moment.

"What the heck is goin' on here?"

"I've no idea."

"Well, look down there. We better stay quiet."

Mousse nodded as they both watched this strange meeting near the pond of the Tendo Dojo. There was some kind of monster with horns on his head, what seemed like tentacles bunched up on its back, and a tail with what seemed like eyes. The shadow they were following earlier jumped down from the roof next to the monster, then quickly fell to the ground and inched away while frantically pointing at it once noticing what he was next to. Mikado came out, and his eyes went wide. Suddenly the main attraction showed up, with a kettle.

"Change back already, you're scaring everybody," said the short shadow as he threw the kettle at the monster. It didn't flinch when it hit it, slashing hot water over it. The other two were shocked beyond words as the monster turned human in an instant. "Ok, now that that's over with."

"What the heck is going on, Master?"

"Relax so I can introduce you guys," commanded the short shadow as it revealed itself. "As you know, I am the grand master, Happosai." He gestured to Mikado. "This is Mikado Sanzenin, the best in Martial Arts Figure Skating." He then turned to the cloaked shadow. "Take off that stupid cape, Ken."

"Sorry, master," he answered as he removed his cloak.

"This is Copycat Ken, imitator extraordinaire. He can imitate any attack and form he sees. And finally, the muscle of the group…"

"I am Taro," he interrupted.

Happosai shot a growl at Taro. "Yes, this is Pantyhose Taro, the terror of China."

**BONK!**

"Don't call me that!"

Snicker, snicker.

"Laugh and I shall destroy you both."

The snickering promptly stopped.

Happosai grinned. This is gonna be fun. "Let's play nice, now." Their attention was now on Happosai. "I've called you here for a reason. I have a few girls to spend some time with, and they're playing hard to get. I'm willing to let each of you have a little free time with them once we can bring them here, alone."

Mikado and Ken pondered this while Taro's face became red with embarrassment or anger, no one could tell.

"You dare summon me across the Sea of Japan just so you could spend some stupid time with some stupid girls! I'll hear no more of this. In fact," he starts to crack his knuckles, "I should kill you now so I wouldn't have wasted this trip."

"You sure you wanna do that?" ask Happosai. "There could be a name change in it for ya." This froze Taro in his tracks. Defeated, he turned around to listen to what he had to do. "Good. What say you two?"

"A strong offer, grand master," answered Mikado, "But there's only one girl that has resisted me, and I must make her want me."

"A man after my own heart," replied Happosai with sparkles in his eyes. "Well you're in luck. One of the girls just so happens to be that same redhead that spurned you before."

"Then I'm in."

"And Ken?"

The three looked at Ken, who seemed somewhat nervous. "Well, I could help, but I just want you to train me so I can beat that Ranma guy."

"Then you're in. Good. Come back here tomorrow mourning and I'll give each of you your assignments."

The three nodded and dispersed. Mousse and Ranma glanced at each other and nodded. Once the coast was clear, they fled.

(B-D)

Wouldn't you flee if you saw that crew? I know I would. Of course you know, Happi lied to Mikado about Akane, the one girl that actually resisted him, but he doesn't need to know that. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this. Keep leaving me feedback so I can continue this story. I have a few more ideas, but I'd really like to hear what you guys think. Is everybody still IC? Did I have any major screw-ups in here? Let me know. See you in a couple of weeks.

© Den Scurman 2004


	6. Let the Games Begin!

Legal stuff: Sheesh, how many times have I said this already? I don't own these guys, I just write about them.

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form _his signs_

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

Other than the grandfather's visitors earlier that night, the day had been pretty uneventful. She walked through the house, making sure everything was in its place until she came across Nabiki's room. She recognized the sound of packing. After a moment of thinking, she knocked on the door. Nabiki responded and she entered the room. Indeed, it was just as she thought. Her little sister was finally going on a training journey, whether she knew it or not.

"So, are you going camping somewhere, Nabiki?"

"You could say that, Kasumi."

"I see." She was always trying to hide her true motives from everyone. "So where are you going?"

Nabiki paused for a moment, seeing that of all the people in the world, Kasumi was the only one that she couldn't hide much from. "You're gonna keep asking me questions till I tell you everything, aren't you?"

"Don't I always?"

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question, you know," with a grin.

"Of course not, but it still answers your question, doesn't it?"

Nabiki sighed. Kasumi was always a good verbal sparring buddy. "Well, since I need my rest, I'll skip the sparring and get to the point." This surprised Kasumi. Normally she'd have to burn the bush Nabiki kept beating around. She knew this was serious, so she closed the door and sat on her bed. Nabiki continued. "Do you remember all those little magical trinkets that Ryoga brings by occasionally?" She nodded affirmatively. "I found out that he has a map of where he buried them. Someone else marked the map, so they're legit. I figure he and I could get a couple of these and maybe help Ranma out a little with these."

"Oh my," Kasumi slowly responded as her words sunk in. "So you want to use magic to help Ranma, then?"

"Simply put, yes. I figure if we can find that fishing pole thing, it would help a bunch."

Kasumi pondered for a moment, a look Nabiki still hadn't gotten used to.

"You know, it may be a good idea to get something for grandfather's friends, too."

Nabiki arched an eyebrow. "Friends? Like that pervert has any friends."

"Oh my, that's right, you were out when they came over earlier. It seems that with the others staying at the Cat Café, he called a few friends to help him."

"Ok, that's not good. Do you know who he called?"

"Of course. There was that figure skater that kissed Ranma last year…"

Nabiki blinked. "How does he even know about Mikado Sanzenin?"

"I've no idea. There was also that nice boy Taro."

Nabiki facefaulted. "There's hardly anything nice about that guy, especially his curse. Remember, he did kidnap Akane a while back."

"Yes, but he did apologize and gave us that nice vacation from grandfather. Anyway, the last friend he called was," Kasumi shuddered, which was not lost on Nabiki, "Copycat Ken."

Now Nabiki understood the shudder. During his brief stay as Happosai's disciple he was taught the perverse ways of martial arts, and even caught Kasumi in their wake. "Well, that's a heckofa team he's put together. I'll figure out a way to help when we get back. I just hope they'll be okay by then."

"I hope so, too, but that's not the only thing I'm worried about."

Again, Nabiki's eyebrow arched. "What else is there?"

"Since you're going on this training journey, there is something you should know."

"Training what?"

"Even though Ryoga will be with you, you'll still need some way to protect yourself. You won't want to admit it, but not everybody can be intimidated into submission. You're reputation helps you here, but not out there." Nabiki's eyebrow, unaccustomed to arching so much, found the energy to twitch. "I believe it's about time you learned one of our secret arts."

Nabiki sat on her bed at this. What the heck was she talking about? "Ok, sis, what are you talking about?"

"Since you'll be out in the wilderness, and since you'll be with Ryoga there will be a lot of wilderness, you'll need some way to defend yourself. It's about time you learned this technique."

"You know as well as I do that I never was much of a martial artist."

"Ah, but this is a technique passed down from mother to daughter in the Tendo family for generations. Mother taught me this just before…she passed." Nabiki stopped for a moment. Kasumi, with a martial arts technique? From mom? That she could learn? "And she did say that she wanted all three of us to learn it."

"How can I refuse? If mom wanted us to learn it, I'll try."

"I'm glad to hear that, Nabiki. Now, before we start, have you ever wondered where Akane gets all of those mallets?"

"Eh? She just pulls them out of nowhere. Not to mention that she's been hammering boys since the fifth grade."

"Well, it's not exactly nowhere that she gets them, or rather, it from?"

"Huh?"

Kasumi reached behind her and seemingly out of thin air pulled out a mallet with a head half her size…and she wasn't straining at all to hold it. Nabiki fell off of her bed in surprise. "Behold, my sister. This is the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Secret Technique, the Near-Undodgable Hammer of Clobbering™."

"Whoa," was the only response she could come up with.

(B-D)

Ryoga sat in the living room, not going anywhere until Nabiki showed up to take her where she wanted. He really didn't want to do this, but after what happened this afternoon, he had no choice. She had gone up to her room to pack after telling her dad what she was planning. No need in him trying to track them. Heck, it was hard enough to track himself, but with Nabiki using the map, they shouldn't have too much trouble. He looked around the living room again. He knows that he didn't move, but with no one around, he almost thought that he was in the wrong house. He was relieved when he saw Kasumi walk by and go upstairs. Soon after, Soun came out and sat across the table from Ryoga. The critical gaze he was given disturbed him, for what reason, he didn't know.

"Hello, Ryoga."

He blinked. Soun sounded very serious with that…greeting? He hadn't been around Soun long enough to know just how serious he could be. "Um, hi, Mr. Tendo."

Soun inspected him for a moment. "I understand that you wish to take my daughter out."

This floored Ryoga. He sat up again with a panicky look on his face.

"B…b…um, eh heh heh…" was all he could come up with.

"I know that you will take care of her and make sure that she isn't hurt in any way."

Finally it clicked. Soun Tendo was allowing him to date Akane. Why else would he be asking about them going out…even if it was only two dates.

"I promise you, Mr. Tendo, that I'll do everything I can to protect your daughter, even if it means my life!"

Soun's eye started to water as flowers started to bloom in the background.

"Do you really mean it, Ryoga?"

"Yes sir," finding a new source of courage. "I've been meaning to ask you for a long time. Please, let me take care of your daughter. I swear that I'll make her happy."

Begin the waterworks, which Ryoga barely managed to dodge. Soun seemingly fell across the table and hugged Ryoga, who seemed quite surprised at this and locked up for a moment.

"Oh, thank you Ryoga. You have no idea how much this means to me. Please, call me dad."

Ryoga's eye glistened despite the lack of suitable lighting as the camera focus slightly blurred as angels with various instruments became the background.

"Thank you, father. I won't let you down like that stupid Ranma."

"Don't worry about him, son. I just want you to focus my daughter's happiness. That's what matters to me." Small flowers bloomed with the angels in the background.

"I will, father. You can count on me."

"Oh thank you, Ryoga. Thank you so much." Soun stood up and began to leave. "I knew you were a good man, Ryoga. I know that you and Nabiki will be happy together."

Ryoga's background quickly crumbled from the blurred angels and flowers to darkness with lightning crashing.

"Wh…wha…huh?"

"Take care of my daughter, Nabiki. I know you two will be happy. I can now die happy knowing that all three of my daughters will be taken care of."

With that, he left, leaving Ryoga wondering what in the freaking heck world just happened to him. _Brain overload, shutting down_. Ryoga passed out, his head smacking the table with a pleasing thud.

(B-D)

**Week 3**

Duck, dodge, parry, turn, twist, and repeat. Heh, this reminded him of a cartoon he saw once at Uchann's back when he was a kid. Ooppss, that one almost got him. Ok, enough defense. As sparring with Kodachi showed him, they could handle a little bit of offense…Kodachi…

_**WHACK!**_

Ranma lay flattened by the battle spatula as his sparring buddies paused. Cologne called for a pause and hopped to the flattened boy.

"You need to regain your focus if you wish to survive this mourning practice. Remember, you're the one that asked for this."

Ranma wobbled to his feet and rubbed his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I know that the past few days have been particularly difficult for you, but you still must be ready. If what you and Mousse have said is true, then we all must be ready for anything. Now, let us try this again, this time, there will be two attackers. Are you ready?"

Ranma got in a ready stance. Ukyo, Mousse, and Shampoo surrounded him, ready to attack. They were just waiting for the word. Ranma began to sweat a little. This time, he may have bitten off a tad bit more than he could handle. Two rocks landed, one in front of Ukyo, the other in front of Shampoo. They both leapt and attacked ruthlessly and he found that he was hard pressed to dodge it all. He did manage some offense, but couldn't press it because of their uncanny teamwork. He couldn't believe it. Not only were they not holding back like he asked, but they were actually working as a team. He jumped, with the two not far below him. They traded blows in midair, letting their attacks block the others. They landed and put a little space between them. Cologne watched and was impressed. The girls had actually managed to not only halt Ranma's counterattack, but also matched him in midair combat. She started clapping, startling all.

"Nicely done, girls. I do not say this very often, but I am impressed. Shampoo, I'm glad that you haven't lost any of your skill. In fact, they've improved. And Ukyo, you surprise me. I've rarely seen spatula work like that, and I have seen a good bit of it in my lifetime, believe it or not." The girls beamed in the praise. Cologne motioned everyone to come to her. "Now, to something more important. We must be especially careful today. Now that my husband," collective twitch, "has acquired some help, I need to tell you this. Although they are helping my husband," collective twitch, "they are not protected under the conditions of the fight. In other words, you can fight back against them."

"But what if they say differently?" asked Mousse.

"I spoke with Nabiki on the phone before she left for her journey this mourning. Suffice it to say, it is covered." There was a group sigh of relief. "Ukyo, although you have a business to open, you really should wait until Akane arrives. Mousse, you will do delivery while Ranma and Shampoo stay here with me. My husband," collective twitch, "will not pull you away from your work. That he also agreed to…and will you all stop that?"

They all glanced at each other, wondering what she meant.

"Stop what?" and Ranma.

"The twitching every time I mention my husband." Collective twitch. She sighed. "I know it will take a while, but you will get used to it…as will I. Anyway, prepare for the day. I have a feeling that my husband," collective twitch, she sighs," will try something today."

With that, she hopped down the stairs, followed by the others.

(B-D)

She was going to kill someone today. At least, that's how she felt. For some strange reason her alarm clock was turned off, causing her to oversleep. If only Ranma were still here, she'd have a focal point for her anger, but alas, he couldn't be blamed. Well at least she didn't waste any time getting out of the house. Thank goodness it was Saturday, otherwise she'd be late for school. As Akane left the dojo to pick up Ukyo, several shadowy figures watched her from the dojo roof.

"Ok, there she goes," said Happosai. "You all know what to do, right." His three disciples nodded. "Good. Let's go." With that, they all bounded for their destinations. Akane, being is such a rush, didn't even notice the shadows passing her from above.

(B-D)

"Where is she?" asked Ukyo, tapping her foot. "She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Do not worry, Ukyo," replied the matriarch, "she will be here shortly. Just remember to tell her of my husband's" twitch "new help."

"I know…I know…"

"Do not worry, as long as your restaurant is open for business, you will not be in danger. Just put out your sign as soon as possible and you shall be safe."

She glanced at Cologne for a moment. She really seemed concerned about her well-being. Surprising, considering she's been trying to keep Shampoo from getting Ranma, but like the Amazons, she's has kept her word to put the fiancée wars on hold. Right now she was glad that she wasn't alone. Cologne brought her out of her thoughts as she acknowledged Akane's approach.

"Sorry…I'm late," she huffed.

"It's okay, Akane. We just gotta hurry up and get to my restaurant."

"See you tonight, Ukyo," she called off as the girls ran off.

It was more of a light jog than a run, and Akane and Ukyo headed for the Ucchan's.

"You know," started Ukyo as they were half-way to her place, "Ranma and Mousse were by your place last night."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, they followed somebody there. huff Looks like the freak got some help…"

"You've got to be kidding. huff They must've been pretty quiet cause I was home all night last night. huff So who did he get?"

Ukyo glanced around, expecting something, but nothing came. Sighing in relief, she answered.

"He got some guy…" She looked around, wondering where Akane had gone. "I knew it," as she started to sprint, hoping that Akane was okay.

Down the street and around the corner, the blur stopped suddenly. She had no idea where she was or why her feet were no longer on the ground. She shook her head as she was finally able to take in her surroundings.

"Ah, we meet again, Akane Tendo." She froze at the sound of his voice. "I'm surprised that we haven't seen each other since our match last year. I still owe you…"

Their eyes locked for a moment as his face inched closer to hers. So, that's how Ranma felt back then. She couldn't move, so entrancing were his eyes. She willed herself to move, to even get her conditioned response of punching any male face that close to her, but she got nothing. She did not want her first kiss to be with Mikado Sanzenin. He grinned. Finally, Akane's lips were his…but why did they feel like wood? He opened his eye to see what appeared to be a wooden stick conveniently blocking his kiss. Akane also noticed the saving obstacle and both followed the stick to the hand holding it. Again their eyes locked, but this time to a new pair of eyes.

"Believe me when I tell you that what you are attempting this very moment will indeed be hazardous to your health. Akane Tendo is not interested in you for her heart already belongs to another."

Mikado scowled at him. "And who might you be?"

"I am the rising star of the Furinkan Kendo Club. My name, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" He poses dramatically as thunder rumbles in the background as lightning flashes behind him, despite the fact that there isn't a cloud in the sky.

'I'll have to figure out how he does that lightning thing,' thought Mikado. "You are interrupting my life's mission. I strongly recommend that you leave us alone now before…"

_**POW!**_

Mikado spun on his roller blades for a few rotations as Akane's fist finally made it to his face. She freed herself and was now standing aside Kuno.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Kuno."

"I am at your service, my love, but you must make haste. I know I saw the vile Happosai heading towards your classmate. I shall stall this…man so that you can rescue her before anything should happen." She glanced confusingly at the person she thought was a self-absorbed idiot incapable of thinking of anybody save himself. He spared a sidelong glance to her. "You are my true love, my noble Akane, but I still care for our classmates as well. Best you hurry while she is still pure."

Akane nodded in astonished agreement and ran off. After she left, Mikado stood there giving Kuno a slow clap.

"Bravo, Kuno. That was a splendid performance." Kuno raised an eyebrow. "Impressing her with the classic 'I'll sacrifice myself so you can escape' routine. I must admit, I am impressed."

Kuno smirked as he ran his free hand through his hair. "Well, I had been waiting for just the right moment for that, although I would have preferred to save her from my arch-rival rather than one I've never met before."

"I see. Please forgive my rudeness. I am Mikado Sanzenin, master of the martial arts figure skating, formerly half of the legendary Golden Pair."

Kuno's eyes went wide. "The Golden Pair of Figure Skating? I knew I recognized you. You were the partner of that nuisance Azusa Shiratori."

They both twitched simultaneously.

"I see you've met my former partner."

"I've had the displeasure of skating as her partner once…an experience I care not go through again."

"Hmm…it would seem that we are kindred spirits."

"Indeed. If not for our mutual love for Akane Tendo, I could see us as friends."

"I agree, and speaking of which, I doubt that you would simply step aside if asked…"

"Correct."

"Well then," cracking his knuckles, "shall we begin?"

"Indeed. May the best man win."

(B-D)

She had no idea how long Mikado had her, but she had to hurry. Once Happosai started, there'd be nothing she could do to save Ukyo. Fortunately she wasn't taken far. Just around the corner was the Ucchan's. Good, now to just get inside…and what the heck was Mikado doing here? Was he helping Happosai? She suddenly bumped into someone. Stepping back she heard a light laughter.

"Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh."

"What the? Pantyhose Taro?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep everyone out."

"But why? I thought you hated Happosai?"

"Huh-huh-huh, I do, but he gave me good enough reason to make a truce."

Akane's face paled as she realized what was going on. Happosai had gotten two of the better martial artists she knew to act as his henchmen. Mikado, up until recently, she knew she could handle, but Taro? Regardless, Ukyo needed her, and no matter the odds, she was her only hope of rescue. She dropped into her fighting stance.

"Huh-huh, so you want to be beaten?" He makes no move to get into a stance. "Fine, I'll let you get the first hit, but like I said in the mountains, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a woman."

Akane braced herself. She knew that Ranma was barely able to beat him, how could she. She threw a kick to his head. He blocked and caught something in his other hand. Akane stepped back, recognizing the black rose peddles floating across his face.

"Huh?" responded Taro as he brought the flowers to his face.

_**Puff!**_

Akane covered her face with her shirt as Taro lay face-down on the ground, twitching and paralyzed. Seeing the danger pass, or at least pass from the flowers, she spun around to meet her benefactor that landed next to her. She was in full battle stance complete with flaming aura.

"If you wish to save Ukyo, I suggest you turn your anger towards him and not me." This snapped Akane out of her fury. "I'm not your enemy…not anymore. We must hurry!"

With that, the two unlikely allies rushed the Uchann's. Seeing that there were no more "guards," they went upstairs. They opened the door that had the sobbing behind it. Happosai was sitting on her dresser while Ukyo was seated on her bed with her shirt halfway off.

"Oh no…" whispered Akane.

"I'm glad you remember, Akane," replied Happosai. "I've already started my playtime, so you can't interfere anymore."

Akane's aura flared, then her head slumped in defeat, followed by another sob from Ukyo. Seeing that his victory was complete, he looked back at Ukyo again.

"If you want, you can stick around and watch."

He suddenly found himself mummy-wrapped in ribbon. His angry glare attack was met with a bouquet of black roses.

"She may not be able to interfere, but I still can."

"Huh? Kodachi?"

**_Puff! Punt!_** (insert flying sound effect here) **_Ding!_**

And then she was free…for the moment. Ukyo and Akane stared at Kodachi for a moment in disbelief. Akane had no idea why she was helping, and Ukyo couldn't believe that she was there at all. Kodachi regarded the two ladies for another moment before speaking.

"I know that you two still harbor ill feelings toward me, but please, let my actions speak of my apologies. I know that this is my doing, and I'll forever regret putting you through this, Ukyo. I know it will take some time, but I pray that someday you can find it in either of your hearts not to hate me anymore. I know that asking for forgiveness is too much to ask, but I no longer want you to hate me. That, I also know is a lot to ask, and I can understand if you do not." She turned to leave the room and stopped at the door. "I'll set up your sign on my way out so that Happosai cannot attack you again. Farewell."

And with that, she calmly turned and left, leaving not even a single rose peddle. Both girls remained shocked, especially at her apology. Akane was the first to speak.

"What just happened?"

"…sob…I…I'm not sure…"

They stood for another moment.

Akane did the fist-in-palm thing. "She said she was setting up your sign. I'll go ahead and take care of your customers until you feel up to cooking again." She was now out of the room.

Ukyo twitched. Despite her near traumatic experience, she knew that she had to get downstairs lest she suffer the wrath of the families of her dearly departed customers after eating Akane's "okonomiaki." She gathered herself quickly and rushed downstairs to save those innocent bystanders from the horror of Akane's cooking. Her tears could wait.

(B-D

A/N- I just want to thank everyone that has been reading this story. All the feedback I've gotten has help me tremendously. Sorry about not updating last weekend. I'm still struggling to get to work on time at 8 a.m. I'm going to do my best to update every two weeks with good stuff instead of maybe bad stuff every week. Anyway, let me answer a couple of things real quick…

Dana-san: I do believe Happi's still in character when he was talking to Mikado. Remember, he has a selective memory. Most of the cast wouldn't have gone merely to rescue Akane from Kirin. They had to get that scroll that could've conquered the world. And how can he be evil if he doesn't lie, cheat, and steal? And yes, Cologne is still chasing Happi. That's why everybody's at the Cat Café now. And the principle, as far as I know, he's not that much of a pervert, he just wants to give him a hair cut. As for Mikado and Akane, I believe I answered that in this chapter.

Reviewer A: Thanks. Seems like you know my pain with the lack of reviews. Anyway, I do have something for Ryoga and Nabiki, as you have seen. They're getting a whole chapter to themselves…if I can pull it off. :-)

Thanks again and I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. MORN part 1

Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far and haven't gotten the hint that I don't own this stuff, take the Kunos with you as you get some professional help. ;-)

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form _his signs_

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

**_The Misadventures of Ryoga and Nabiki _**

**_Part 1_**

Soun had just put the finishing touches on the new contraption as a very nervous Ryoga handed him a screwdriver. He couldn't help but relate with the screws. His mind then wondered to what was going on in front of him. They had just finished their first "father-son" project. They had just attached small, forward facing, wooden chair with arm rests to Ryoga's backpack. Nabiki didn't want to walk the entire trip, so she would sit there giving directions…or at least, that was the plan. Soun was strapping two pillows on the seat and back of the chair as Nabiki came into the room.

"I just got off the phone with Cologne. She's going to help train the others to hold off Team Happi while we're out…looking good, daddy," she said, referring to the ride-on chair.

Soun wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Are you sure you want to do this, Nabiki? You haven't been on a training journey since you were eight."

"For the last time, Daddy, this isn't a training journey. We're just going out to find two things close to town and we'll be back by Tuesday." She grins. "Besides, I have Ryoga here to protect me."

Ryoga began to sweat as Soun continued.

"Ok, you're usually right about things, but I want you to promise me that you'll be extra careful out there."

"I'll be fine, daddy…" She was cut off by a bear hug.

"My little girl's growing up so fast!!!!!"

"Dad….dy…need…air…!"

"Umm, Mr. Tendo? Nabiki's turning colors."

Soun released Nabiki and color returned to her face.

"Ok, " said Nabiki as she caught her breath, "it's really time to go now."

"Oh, Nabiki!" exclaimed Kasumi as she emerged from the kitchen. "Don't forget these."

She handed her a compass and a bag of some kind of food.

"The compass I can understand, but what is…"

"It's some trail mix I made for you after we finished our…talk last night."

Nabiki caught on to the coded message.

"I see. Thanks, sis. I'll see you guys in a few days."

_sob_ "Goodbye, Nabiki," cried Soun. "Please be safe."

Kasumi simply kept her hand on her father's shoulder and waved goodbye. Nabiki and Ryoga waved back before turning the corner. At last, all preparations were complete. Finally, they were on their way on their incredible journey. All that had to be done now was find out where the heck Ryoga just went.

"Nabiki!" She turned in the direction of her name and jogged back to the front gate. Kasumi pointed to the other side of the door. She looked around and found Ryoga looking every which way wondering where Nabiki went, while being seemingly trapped between the wrong side of the open door and the wall. Nabiki sighed as she grabbed Ryoga by the back of his shirt and nearly dragged him behind her. Of course, she had expected this to happen, but not before they had actually left the grounds.

After a few minutes of walking with her dragging him by the hand, they stopped at a store.

"Wait here. I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle, not even your lungs."

He held his breath as Nabiki went into the store. Doing his best imitation of a statue, he soon realized that she mustn't have meant the lungs part. Exhaling in relief, he relaxed.

'Man, this isn't going to be easy. I'm sure Mr. Tendo didn't tell her about last night…oh man, what am I going to do?'

* * *

"Ryoga, what's going on?"

He looked around to see Akane next to him. He doesn't notice the lack of a background.

"Oh, Akane…hi."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wha…tell you what?"

"I had no idea, Ryoga, but if you feel that way about my sister, then at least you'll still be in my life…as my brother-in-law."

"Huh? What? No, that's not it!"

"Its ok, Ryoga. I'll just go be with Ranma, then."

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Suddenly Ranma appeared with his arm around Akane. Ryoga started running after them, but they remained barely out of his reach, despite the fact that they're just standing there. "No, Akane, come back!!!!!!!!"

"…stop…running…"

* * *

Ryoga stops for a moment.

"Who's there?"

He just now noticed that he was in the forest, no longer in town, and no longer with Nabiki.

"Huh? What happened?" He slowly turns around to absorb his surroundings…although he never was very absorbent. "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Maybe if you stop moving, I can tell you."

This startled Ryoga, as he spun around in a defensive stance, only to hear someone land hard on the ground to his right. He turned again, this time to find Nabiki on the ground rubbing her rear.

"I told you not to move…ow."

"Um…"

"You had me hanging on to that chair for dear life with you running all over Nerima like that!" Ryoga cringed. "Next time I tell you don't move, don't you dare move, you got that?" He nodded vigorously. "Good, now help me up, will ya'?"

He helped her to her feet, surprising her a little with his strength. She dusted herself off and took in her surroundings…doing a much better job than Ryoga did. She started to pull out the map, and then stopped and pulled out some rope instead out of the shopping bag she managed to hold on to.

"What's that for?" he asked while she tied one end of the rope to his left wrist.

"This," she started as she finished tying the first end, "is to make sure," she started to tie the other end to her left wrist, "that we don't get separated again," as she finished tying the rope.

Ryoga looked curiously at the rope as Nabiki carefully mounted the onboard chair on his backpack using an improvised foothold that Soun had installed.

"But what if one of us has to go to the bathroom?"

"That, Ryoga-baby, is why I got us a 100-foot rope," she answered as she studied the map and compass. "It'll give us both some privacy."

"Oh," was all he could find to respond with.

"Ok, looks like we need to head about five miles northeast from here…figures you'd bury this stuff in the middle of almost uncharted forest far away from most civilization."

"Well, Master Chengensan said that they shouldn't be near any cities."

Nabiki facefaulted. "Whoa, hold on…" He stopped. "Master who?"

"Master Chengensan."

Nabiki's hand slapped her forehead. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Chengensan just happens to be one of Happosai's best friends."

Now it was Ryoga's turn to face fault.

"What? Well, that would explain why we buried them all at secluded all-women hot springs…"

Nabiki just buried her face in her hands for a few minutes.

(B-D)

What a long and exhausting day. They had finally set up camp and sitting in front of the campfire. Nabiki had wrapped a blanket around her silently thanking God that it was late spring and not cold. Ryoga was on the opposite side of the fire trying desperately to figure out how to bring up **the topic**. After a while, the silence was finally broken.

"So, um…nice weather tonight, isn't it?" started Nabiki.

"Yeah, it's ok…a little cloudy, though."

"Oh, that reminds me…I forgot to read that note Kasumi gave me."

Ryoga managed to calm his heart as she started to go through her things. Mental note: don't mention clouds or rain. Soon she was reading a note as Ryoga watched the dancing fire. Nothing much going on, just the two of them. Soon the song _Just the Two of Us_ started playing in his head. Shaking it out, he glanced up at Nabiki only to meet her eyes. The campfire giving her an unusual yet seemingly suitable "I'm a demon from hell" look to her face. Ryoga gulped audibly. That was her cue to begin.

"You know, Ryoga, I've been wondering…why is it that you're always fighting with Ranma?"

"Well," he started, wondering where to start, "Because of him…"

"…you've seen hell, I know. You say that every other time you fight him. I'm just curious as to why."

Now Ryoga started to think, going over all the pain and misery that Ranma had caused for him.

"You wouldn't understand. Nobody does."

"Oh really?" she smirked. "I'm thinking it's because of how Ranma treats Akane, isn't it?" This snapped him out of his wallowing. "What, you think nobody else notices?" He shrugged as she looked a little to her left. "I don't like it, either." This shocked Ryoga halfway to kingdom come. The scourge of Nerima, the Ice Queen Mercenary that had betrayed her family once for 10,000 yen, who had sold out Ranma countless times, was actually starting to open up to him. He didn't know how to handle this, thinking that he was one of maybe two living people on earth that she would trust like that. "Don't you just hate it when someone does something that just angers you to your very core?"

"Nabiki, I had no idea. I thought I was the only one that really cared for how Akane feels about Ranma's abuse. You're right, though. What he does to Akane is maddening. I try to avenge her, but he's just too strong sometimes. I mean, she tries to reach out to him, but he keeps insulting her every time. He's just a big jerk to everyone."

"Then why do you do that to her?"

"Because…huh?"

"Why do you abuse my sister the way you do?"

Classic Nabiki verbal trap #3. Ryoga shook his head, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't talking about what he thought. He treaded carefully, this being the only subject that he actually thought about before speaking.

"How, or why would I abuse Akane?"

"That's what I'm asking you, P-Chan."

A flash of anger passed across Ryoga's face, quickly followed by fear, which was quickly covered with his actually impressive poker face.

"Don't call me that…I get enough grief from Ranma calling me that…um…"

Nabiki was gently dangling a glass of cool water just to the right of her serious face.

"I'm not as dense and naïve as my sister, Ryoga. I finally caught on to all the clues Ranma was dropping during every…single…encounter that you two have had since you showed up at our doorstep. I didn't want to believe it, but eventually I had it confirmed myself a while ago. I've been wanting to…what's the right word for this…confront you about this for a long time, but decided to see if Akane would finally figure it out." Her face softened a little as she broke eye contact with the Lost Boy. "Thanks to Kuno, then later Ranma, she doesn't trust the word of a man that much anymore. She tries, but not as often as she used to." She again made eye contact, showing some sadness in her eyes despite the seriousness of the rest of her face. "She considers you a friend, yet you abuse her trust be pretending to be her pet. You claim that you love her…"Ryoga's eyes went wide. "Yes, I know you have a crush on Akane, that's obvious, but her anger clouds her judgment and perception. That's why she hasn't noticed yet." She paused for a moment. "You know…I'm almost glad Cologne lost that fight. It's given my family a little break from all the chaos, I've made a near fortune by helping to break off one of Ranma's engagements, and it set things up to finally talk to you without **any** interruptions." She narrowed her eyes. "I want some answers, Ryoga, and depending on how truthful you are will determine how far this goes."

Ryoga regarded the woman across the fire carefully. He knew that this would be a rough conversation to say the absolute least. He had merely hoped that Nabiki wouldn't be the judge and jury, already knowing in advance who the executioner would be. He sighed in defeat once again as Nabiki's winning streak continued.

"You know, I was hoping that I would have this talk with Akane once I was finally able to defeat Ranma, but that doesn't seem to want to happen anytime soon. I try everything I can to beat him, but he always comes up with a way to beat me. I've always…no, not hate, but admired…no, more like impressed by that ability. There was nothing on my mind except how I was going to beat the living hell out of him. But that night changed everything. When Akane protected me from Ranma while in my cursed form, I had never met a girl that strong before. And then…" :-) flashback to Akane holding P-Chan for the first time, not only calling him but naming him cute, and that quick, yet life-changing kiss on the snout (-: "That was the first time I'd ever been kissed by a girl." He glanced back at Nabiki, seeing that every iota of her attention was still on him. So much for the usual falling asleep antics. He continued. "My biggest regret was that my first kiss was as a pig instead of a man. I've agonized for over a year about when the perfect moment to tell her my secret, but every time that moment came, something would mess things up. I was either too nervous or I was facing the wrong way or I was in the wrong city. The one true chance I had to tell her was when my dog had puppies and Akane came over to my house. My one real chance to finally tell her…"his aura started to glow, surprising Nabiki, "but that idiot Ranma had to stick his nose into it." He calmed himself a little, much to the relief of Nabiki, as he tried to hold back the tears. "For a guy who claims not to love her, he's just so…so…"

"Protective?" she finally said, snapping Ryoga's eyes back to hers.

"Yes, he's so darn protective of her. Why?" His fist started shaking as a few tears finally break through. "Why doesn't he just let us be…?"

Nabiki had been watching the whole scene, watching for his body language to see whether or not this was an act.

"So why do you pretend to be P-chan?"

He opens his eyes and looks Nabiki in the eye. "I love her, Nabiki, I can't deny that. I'm shy, I get nervous when I'm around her, and my resolve and self-discipline crumbles, but I guess since I have to be open about this, I guess…I'm just…too ashamed to tell her…"

"You know full well that it'll get worse the longer you wait," Nabiki said softly.

"I know. Ideally I would've waited until I was cured, then I'd tell Akane to her face how I feel about her, regardless of what Ranma would do. You saw what happened when I had my hands on that waterproof soap, right? I had her in my arms, I was THAT close! But it was only temporary. Afterwards I kept searching, but haven't found not even a clue to this curse."

"So what you're saying is that you're too much of coward to tell her the truth, and that if she ever finds out you'll lose any chance you might have had to win her love, right?"

Ryoga hung his head in despair as his aura flashed dark blue, making visible several shadows on his person. Nabiki sat up as she noticed these shadows and tried to watch them carefully, but they disappeared when his aura faded once again. She made a mental note about that as he replied.

"I know. In fact I know that fact all too well. That's actually what powers my Shi Shi Hokudon. I have to live with my demons until I can make things right again. Somehow I doubt that fate would allow me to do that."

With that last statement, Ryoga slumped down, emotionally drained, and yet had an unusual feeling of relief of finally sharing what was most important to him. Nabiki leaned back, digesting his story. She knew that he was a terrible liar, and she could tell that he wasn't lying. Her mind was already piecing things together everything. She thought for a few moments before speaking again.

"First of all, let me thank you for telling me the truth. I know it wasn't easy for you. Heck, it wasn't easy for me to hear it, but I do appreciate you not making me force it out of you. We still have about another fifty miles before we get to the fishing pole, which means that we'll still be out here for a while, so I'll put this discussion on hold for the night. This isn't over, yet, far from it, but at least we're on a good start. Let's get some sleep so we can navigate tomorrow."

Ryoga merely nodded his head in agreement as they got up and went into their respective tents. Nabiki made sure that the rope, which still attached them at the wrist, would not go anywhere near the fire.

(B-D)

Overlooking the forest on a high cliff stood a silhouette, the person's identity obscured by the campfire behind it. The person saw another campfire in a small clearing below and was about to dismiss it when he noticed an unusually strong aura flare up for a second. It was brief, so brief that he almost missed it. After concentrating for another few minutes, he was about to give up when the aura flared up again, although this time a different emotion. Interesting, perhaps finally his art can truly be put to the test. The person went back to the tent and replaced a CD in the stereo and put in some odd yet soothing sleeping music. The person disappeared into the tent. If one were to listen to the music, however, one would think that someone was playing some kind of game.

(B-D)

Meanwhile, back in Nerima…

They remained kneeling as their master paced before them. They kept their heads lowered to avoid eye contact, a difficult task. They knew what had happened…they had failed, and because of that, Happi was not very happy.

"What happened out there? Everything was going according to plan. Akane was occupied and Ukyo's shirt was almost OFF!" He wipes the drool off his mouth. "Sanzenin, how did you lose Akane?"

"I'm sorry, grand master, but a man named Kuno managed to hold me off…"

"Enough. Taro, explain to me how a girl managed to defeat the 'Terror of China?'"

"I was not defeated. I caught a projectile and next thing I knew I was paralyzed. All I saw were black rose pe…"

"Silence. Ok, we have things covered with just Akane and Mousse, but now I see that we'll have to deal with the Kunos as well. Time for a change in battlefield, boys. On Monday, we're going to school."

(B-D)

Ukyo and Akane, who were shortly joined by Mousse, had finally returned to the Cat Café. Ukyo is still shaken up by her close call, but managed to tough it out, what with her customers' lives at stake.

"I still think you should've let me cook in your place while you recovered."

"No thanks, Akane. You know what they say, 'cooking is good for the soul.'"

"She has a point, Akane. Some people heal in different ways than others. You like to crush various objects, she saves her customers lives…ooppss."

Akane growled at Mousse, who knew what was coming.

"Hey, guys. How'd things go?" interjected an unusually cheerful Ranma-chan.

Seeing Akane caught off balance from Ranma's demeanor, Mousse responded, "Not that great. They were attacked on their way to Ukyo's."

"What!"

"It's ok," replied Ukyo. "It was a close call, but…I'm fine."

"Um, Ucchan, I hate to say it, but you don't look okay. Are you sure you're fine?" She couldn't even meet her eyes, so she simply bolted up the stairs. "Ucchan!" And Ranma-chan gave chase, leaving Akane and Mousse alone.

"Um, Akane?" She glared at him for a moment. Mousse put up his hands. "Whoa, hey, I just wanted to ask…how did you guys get away from Happosai's gang? That's mighty impressive by any account." This deflated Akane's temper enough not to get pulverized for the next few seconds.

"Well, I wish I could say it was just us, but they picked me off pretty quick…" she made a shaking fist. "Next time I see that Mikado…"

"I see. So you fought Mikado while Ukyo took on Taro and Copycat Ken?"

"No, Ken wasn't around. Actually, it was the Kunos that saved us. Kuno saved me from Mikado and held him off while Kodachi knocked out Taro and saved Ukyo…but why in the world is Kodachi helping us?"

"Oh, you must not know what happened earlier this week."

Akane arched an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Mousse then filled her in on the terminated engagement of Kodachi and Ranma.

(B-D)

Meanwhile, Shampoo was finally catching up on her new favorite American show, _Invader Zim,_ when she noticed movement by the door. She glanced at the door for a second, then saw Ranma-chan run by. Wondering what was going on, she got up and walked after him.

"Ranma, what going on here?"

"Ukyo's inside. They were attacked this mourning and the freak almost got her." Shampoo gasped. "I know. I just asked if she was okay and she just ran up here and shut herself in your room…I guess this is your room, too, right?"

"Yes, and Shampoo have key too."

She unlocked the door and they entered a dark room. Shampoo turned on a lamp and found Ukyo rolled into a fetal position on her futon. Ranma-chan leapt to her as Shampoo merely rushed to her side.

Ranma-chan put a hand on Ukyo's shoulder. "Ucchan, are you alright?" only sobbing could be heard. "Ucchan, please, say something."

"So close…" she whispered, "he was so close…" and her body convulsed with a sob.

"Ucchan, don't worry. He didn't get you. You're OK now." Ranma-chan was now trying to hold Ukyo so that she could see him eye to eye.

"Ranma right. You with friends now. You safe here."

"But…he…"

"He won't here, Ucchan. No matter what happens, we'll be here for you."

Ukyo sniffed and managed to open her eyes. She saw Ranma's determined face of support. She glanced at Shampoo, who also had a determined face on.

"You're really serious? sniff Both of you?"

Ranma-chan and Shampoo looked each other in the eye. Then Ranma-chan replied, "Of course we're serious. You're my best friend, and I can tell you and Shampoo have become better friends, too. You know I'm always there for my friends."

Ukyo looked Ranma-chan deep into her eyes, and then stared deep into Shampoo's eyes. The caring and concern flowed from both their souls and she felt it. Again, she broke down crying, grabbing onto Ranma-chan for dear life, but this time she began to find comfort in her arms. She opened her eyes again when she felt another air of arms wrap around her. Shampoo had joined to comfort her new friend. Ukyo smiled a little as she closed her eyes once again and cried herself to sleep; the fact the Shampoo shared this moment causing no hard feelings whatsoever.

Ranma-chan, however, found herself in a weird position. After several minutes, Ukyo was asleep with an impressively strong grip around him. Even Shampoo found that she was stuck, unable to remove her arms from between the others, so she shrugged and began to drift off to sleep, too. Ranma-chan noticed this and tried in vain to get her attention without waking Ukyo. Her legs asleep, she fell to the floor, the two girls sleeping in a tangled mess around her and no way out. Ranma-chan didn't just resign to her fate, however, but instead found a renewed faith in God and prayed all night long that nobody else would see this. God smiled and told Murphy not to apply her law on the household until mourning.

(B-D)

"Ok, we need to go 3 o'clock."

Ryoga looked at the watch Nabiki lent him to see which direction to go. Of course, as he looked down and tried to go in that direction, instead he went in the 8 o'clock direction, which was exactly where Nabiki wanted him to go. She had somehow managed to learn a pattern of his sense of direction, although she was ready to switch tactics once his sense of direction adapted. She found that this was one of the hardest codes that she ever attempted to crack, and she didn't want to do this again. She was mentally exhausted from trying to figure out how to steer him in the right direction, so she didn't bring up any other topic other than directions. Ryoga, on the other hand, was still agonizing over how to bring up the topic of their supposed engagement, but by noon had decided to wait till they set up camp that night. Throughout the day, he kept thinking that he heard some kind of music in the distance, but quickly dismissed it. Lunchtime finally hit and they stopped for a while to eat. Nabiki somehow produced some McDonald's food while Ryoga had two cups of instant noodles. Finally, he could dismiss it no more.

"Hey, do you hear something?"

"Hear what?"

They both stopped eating and listened to their surroundings. Just nature with a light beat, was all.

"I hear a light beat, but that's it…a beat…in the middle of the wilderness?"

"That'll be a first for me, too, Nabiki."

"Let's hurry up and finish so we can keep going. We should be able to reach that hot spring by dusk if we can keep this pace."

They were finished and cleaned up in five minutes and promptly left. About twenty minutes later, someone came upon their lunch site.

"Hmm, ok, they were here, alright…" as he picked up a McD's hamburger wrapper. "Where the heck did they find a Miccy D's out here? Heck with it, I'm not too far behind. I should be able to catch up to them well before dusk at this rate. Finally, an actual challenge…I hope."

He put the wrapper in his pocket of his large tan backpack and continued to follow Ryoga and Nabiki.

(B-D)

"We're almost there," said Nabiki as she glanced at the map again, then to her watch. "Ok, it's about 5:00, so…

"Ok."

"Whoa, no! Wait!" He stopped turning. "I was saying what time it was, not which way to go.

"Sorry."

"Ok, now turn to the right…" he slowly turns left. "Okaaayyyyy…stop. Now forward…good, we're in the right direction again."

"Glad to hear it…you know that music's getting louder, right?"

"It is?" She listened again. "Hmm, I've been concentrating so much on directions that I didn't even notice."

"It's been behind us for hours, now, and I think it's getting closer. It did stop for a minute, then came back with a faster beat."

"…hello…"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, that time. He must have finally caught up. I really hope he doesn't want to fight."

"Why not? I could use a workout."

"Carrying me and all my stuff plus your own backpack isn't a workout for you?" she asked, mildly impressed.

"Heh, I kinda hardly noticed the extra weight. You aren't that heavy to begin with."

"Flattery will get you a slight reprieve tonight."

"Greetings!"

"Oh boy, here we go," deadpanned Nabiki as she disembarked her onboard chair.

Finally, the music was loud enough for everyone to hear, but was turned down as the person came into view. He was easy to spot with his orange vest. He also wore black pants and a gray t-shirt with the words "Innocent Bystander" across his chest. He was a tall 6'1", had a large build, and seemed to be an African-American in his early twenties. He placed his backpack on the ground and turned off his stereo, which was strapped to the top part of his pack.

"I'm glad I was finally able to catch up with you."

"So you did," replied Nabiki. "So, what was so important that you followed us half the day?"

"Straight to the point, I see. Well, you kinda left this back where you had lunch." He tossed something to Nabiki, who just barely caught it. She facefaulted when she recognized her hamburger wrapper. "I just wanted to know where you found a McDonald's in the middle of nowhere?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I am," he said with a smirk, annoying Nabiki to the next level. "Sorry, I couldn't resist the joke. Anyway, the real reason why I followed you was to challenge you to a duel. No stakes, just for fun. I noticed your aura last night from a distance and thought you may be a challenge."

"Sure, I need a light workout, anyway," replied Ryoga. 'He has no idea who he's dealing with.'

"Oh, so I guess Duel Monsters is out then. Good, cause I wanted to fight, too…" the two look at him in confusion. "It's a card game…never mind."

"Who are you, anyway?" asked a mildly irritated Nabiki.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I am Guy Bogard Hyabusa, of the next generation of the Old School Fighting Gamer's School of Martial Arts."

Ryoga and Nabiki just gawked at him.

"Were you on your way to Nerima to challenge Ranma?" asked Nabiki.

"Where?"

"Never mind, I guess crazy martial arts styles aren't just around home, I guess."

Guy shrugged. "So, may I have your names?"

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, and this is Nabiki Tendo. We're just taking a walk, is all."

"Ha! A walk? You're like fifty miles from the nearest town. You guys are funny. I like you."

Nabiki held her forehead as Ryoga put his pack on the ground.

"So," he said, cracking his knuckles, "Are we going to do this?"

"Hey, Ryoga-baby, we don't really have time for this."

"Don't worry," replied Guy, "This won't take too long. My fights follow the rules of the old school fighting games, or at least as much as practically possible. We do 3 rounds of 30 seconds each, or just one fight at 99 seconds. Whoever's the most beaten up at the end loses. A 'K.O.' of course wins."

"What the?"

"Don't worry, the fighting music will stop when time's up, so we don't go over…"

"What kind of rules are these?"

"Ones that keep the fights short, non-lethal, and fun." With that he walked over to his backpack and put in another CD and hit play. A jazz remix of the character select screen from Street Fighter II started playing as he got in his stance. "Ok, once the stage music starts playing, the fight begins. We'll do the one round, 99 second fight. Ready?"

Ryoga got in a ready stance, wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly a remix of M. Bison's music from the first SF2 game started playing loudly and Guy jumped toward Ryoga. Slightly distracted by the music, he didn't jump up to meet him. Guy did a flip and landed right in front of him as he shouted "Final Fight Guy Combo!" and threw three quick jabs, followed by a left back punch, followed by a right elbow, and finished with a spinning roundhouse kick. Only the kick got through, knocking Ryoga back a few steps. They both grinned.

"Believe it or not, most people can't block that."

"As you'll soon see, I'm not most people."

"I was hoping for that."

This time Ryoga rushed in, throwing several punches and kicks, surprising Guy as he was struggling to block and dodge them all. On his last punch, Guy managed to duck under it, grab his shirt, and performed SF2's Ken's rolling leg throw and launched Ryoga into a tree. They both got back to their feet and stared at each other.

"Wow, you're a heckofa lot more durable than anybody else I've fought."

"Heh, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Good, cause its time for some special attacks."

"Huh?"

Guy held up his fist as it started to smoke. "FATAL FURY ATTACK, BURN KNUCKLE!"

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he saw the attach coming a mile away, but was surprised at how fast it came at him.

"Finally, someone I can go all out on! Let's go with a gamer's classic. OLD SCHOOL FIGHTING GAMER'S STYLE CHANGE, STREET FIGHTER II!"

"Okaaayyy."

Suddenly Guy was in the air again, this time about to land on Ryoga's head. He tried to block, but then found the heel of Guy's foot in his face, and again, and again near the back of his head as Guy went over (classic Chun Li heel kick). Ryoga staggered for a second shaking it off as Guy turned around.

"TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU!" Guy connected with every hit from the classic hurricane kick, and Ryoga staggered again. "SHORYUKEN!" Ryoga was knocked up several meters from the ground and landed with a not-so-pleasant thud. Nabiki winced at that last attack. Guy turned around to see his opponent on the ground. "Wow, is that game?" It was faint at first, but then both could hear the laughing as Ryoga slowly rose to his feet. "Oh, crud, since when did you learn Gill's Resurrection?"

"Ha, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I barely felt those attacks!"

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"Oy vey. Alright then, take this, HADOUKEN!"

Ryoga's eyes went wide as he saw the chi ball going straight at him. Thinking that a chi blast had to be charged first, he reacted just barely too slow and Guy got a head shot in.

"Ouch, sorry, I wasn't aiming for your head."

"It's ok…" said a dazed Ryoga. "I've had…worse…"

"Ok, time to finish this. The round's almost over…whoa!"

Guy barely dodged several bandanas that Ryoga had thrown. He threw another, this time larger barrage. Guy knew he couldn't dodge them all.

"NEXT GEN FIGHTING GAMER'S SMASH BROTHERS ATTACK, GAME & WATCH SAUSAGE RAIN!"

Guy pulled out a frying pan and started tossed smoking sausages into the air. Ryoga and Nabiki watched in shock as the sausages actually stopped all of the bandanas.

"How in the…?" started Nabiki.

"I gotta admit, I didn't expect that to work, either," replied Guy.

"Hey, wait a minute!" exclaimed Nabiki. "How can you claim to be 'old school' and use a next generation attack?"

"Perceptive. Like I said, I'm the next generation of the Old School Fighting Gamers. My generation has incorporated the next gen fighting games into our style."

"I still don't know what you're talking about, but I think this fight's over."

"Huh?"

Sure enough, the music had ended.

"Oh man, well, since I got more hits in, I think I'm the winner."

"What! How can you say that when I'm barely even hurt, not to mention I got a few good hits in on you, too."

"This is why they never should've gotten rid of the points system."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Ok, how about a rematch, then?" **_CRUSH!_** "AARRRHHHG!"

Guy's scream echoed in the forest as he found himself unconscious under the sheer weight of the Near-Undodgable Hammer of Clobbering™. Ryoga jumped back in shock as Nabiki replaced the hammer to its proper dimension.

"Wha…?"

"Never mind that, let's get going. We've wasted enough time here already. Get your pack and put that rope back on."

"…Um, ok," he said, still wondering how Nabiki was able to use Akane's mallet.

They got their stuff together and walked off, leaving Guy in the capable hands of Mother Nature. Later, as a stray woodchuck sniffed at Guy's face, he woke up. Looking at the time on his stereo, he'd been out for about fifteen minutes.

"Freaking OW, man!" he exclaimed while holding his head. "Man, that was a heckofa cheap shot. Where the heck did she get Mario's Hammer from, anyway? Ok, calm down." A deep breath is taken. "Ok, desired effect achieved. Good. Man, that guy was good, darn strong, too. I can't believe he didn't feel some of that. Ok, time to figure out how to make all of my moves stronger, then. Next time, Ryoga, you'll feel my attacks, and I'll have a nice little discussion with you, Nabiki, about cheapshots. Let's see, it was Nerima, right? Yeah…" And Guy walks off in a random direction talking to himself about how to improve his techniques, forgetting to turn on his music. Of course, he was also walking in the same direction as the other couple.

(B-D)

Wow, that was fun. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ok, running out of time, so I'll answer some reviews:

a: I'm really glad you liked it. I never believed that Kasumi was oblivious. As they say, it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for.

Dark1: I'm glad you like the story too, but I must remind you that the regular rules of the Ranmaverse still apply, which means I can't kill anybody, not even Akane. However, they do allow for a fate worse than death. Read FJH to see what I mean.

Thanks again and I'll try to update again in a couple of weeks. :-)

© Den Scurman 2004 (just the story and maybe Guy)


	8. MORN part 2

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form his signs

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

**_The Misadventures of Ryoga and Nabiki_**

_**Part 2**_

It was quiet at the campsite, with only the sounds of nature and some running water in the distance filling the air. He sat there, pondering, wondering, agonizing on how to talk to her. He knew that she wouldn't like that kind of news, but if he wanted to live after they returned, he'd have to think of something quick. Looking around the campsite again, he simply sat there, not going anywhere, especially since Nabiki had so thoughtfully tied her end of the rope to a nearby tree. What was taking her so long, anyway?

"Ah, this is the life," sighed Nabiki as she enjoyed the secluded all-girls hot spring. "Who knew that treasure hunting would be so nice?" She glanced back to where her stuff was, including a ragged old fishing pole with a suction cup instead of a hook at the end. "He could've done a better job hiding that thing, hiding it under an aluminum foil ball painted to look like a rock, come on. Anyway, I'll just relax my weary bones for a while before going back to Ryoga." She narrowed her eyes for a moment. "I know he's looking forward to our conversation tonight." She fully closed her eyes again, this time relaxing. She sank a little so that only her nose and eyes were above the water. Her ears, however, were under that water, so she couldn't hear someone approach, pick up the fishing pole, examine it, then leave, all while wearing a pair of wooden sandals.

(B-D)

"RYOGA!"

Ryoga jumped to his feet as he heard Nabiki running full steam ahead at him. He cocked his head as Nabiki skid to a halt, breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" he asked confusedly.

"I found that fishing pole thing, but it was stolen!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know. We have to find it…" she got a curious look to her face. "What did that thing do again?"

Ryoga pratfell.

"It's called the Fishing Pole of Love!" he answered angrily. "If anyone hits someone with that suction cup and 'reel' that person in, then that person falls deeper and deeper in love with the one with the rod! How could you forget something like that?"

Nabiki casually shrugged. "Oh, ok then. Anyway, best place to check is the inn over by the hot spring."

"Boy, you sure calmed down quick, didn't you?"

She shrugged again. "I'm not in a rush anymore. Besides, it's been forever since I've run like that." Ryoga face faulted.

"Ok…but why the inn? That would be the last place I'd go after stealing something."

Nabiki paused for a moment, then Ryoga finally noticed it as well.

"Maybe because there seems to be some kind of ruckus over there so conveniently after a magical artifact of unknown power had been stolen, perhaps?"

"Ok, you win."

Nabiki winked at him. "Of course, Ryoga-baby. We can leave our stuff here for now, let's go." She started to run when she heard something hit on the ground. She turned to see Ryoga lying flat on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm still kinda tied to this tree over there," he replied as he pointed to the rope on his wrist. Nabiki sighed as she walked back and untied the rope to the tree. "Thanks."

"Ok, Ryoga," as she tied the rope to her wrist, "let's get going. The sooner we get this pole the sooner I can go home."

As they arrived at the inn, they found a small group of people just inside the door. As they entered, what they found was a mob scene. About seven girls, three older women, and two men were yelling at the poor front desk clerk and someone else as they did their best to calm the angry mini-mob. Ryoga and Nabiki glanced at each other, knowing that there was no way they were going to get any answers there. Fortunately, a hand of fate rested itself upon Nabiki's shoulder which caused a minor chain reaction starting with the scaring of the begezees out of her, causing her to jump into Ryoga's arms, who reflexively held her, but due to her awkward positioning his hand was on her right breast, making Nabiki very angry, who pulled out the Near-Undodgable Hammer of Clobbering™ and pounded him mightily, only to feel something poke her near the upper-middle of her back, making her want to turn around yet finding that she couldn't, successfully halting this minor chain reaction.

"Calm down, Nabiki, it's me."

The voice sounded very familiar, which helped her calm down. She still couldn't move, and due to the loud volume of the crowd she couldn't readily recognize the voice. Thankfully the person came into her view.

"Huh? Dr. Tofu?"

"Are you calm enough to talk yet?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Ok." He walked behind her and pressed the same pressure point, allowing Nabiki to move once again. She spun around with an angry glare. Dr. Tofu held up his hands in verbal defense. "Hey, I only wanted to get your attention, next thing I knew you were hammering Ryoga, so I had to stop you for a moment. I didn't want to get clobbered, too."

Nabiki took a few breaths to regain her composure.

"Ok," she started only to find that Tofu was no longer in front of her. She found him kneeling next to Ryoga. After two pressure points, they both got to their feet. "What's going on here, Doc?"

"Let's go up to my room so I can explain."

The three managed to get away from the angry mini-mob and soon were in Tofu's second-floor room. It mainly had the basics; wooden walls with a few paintings, a table, a bookshelf, a bath room, even a TV. What caught Nabiki's attention, however, was the presence of two slept-in futons.

"So, I see I wasn't the only one from home who needed a vacation."

"Well," started Ryoga, "it's not quite a vacation…"

"We're actually out here to help Ranma back at home. We were just about to go back when we heard something over here."

"Hmm, I see, although I have to admit, you two sure hid it well."

"Hid what?" questioned Nabiki.

"That you two were a couple."

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"How did you know?!" exclaimed Ryoga.

"WHAT?!" she yelled again, this time at Ryoga.

Ryoga produced two giant sweat beads. "Uh oh…"

"We are not a couple," grinded Nabiki through her teeth.

"Sorry," apologized Dr. Tofu as he again raised his hands in verbal defense. "Although I wonder which side of the Tendo family hates the engagement portion of the relationship?"

"Doctor Tofu," she steamed.

"Just kidding, just kidding," Tofu smiled. "It's been a while since I got under your skin, Nabiki."

"So what's going on here, doctor," asked Ryoga, trying desperately to change the subject as Nabiki glared at him.

"Oh yes." Tofu sat at the table with the others following suit. He took a deep, calming breath before he started. "Things were calm and peaceful here until earlier tonight. It started when someone heard a short scream. A few people heard this and went to investigate. They didn't find anything. After about an hour, however, other people started disappearing." Tofu took another breath. "We were just up here to relax. It had been so long since I've seen her. Just as things were finally getting good between us again, she was suddenly flying over some nearby rock formations." He started to cry a little as he shook his fist. "When I got to where she should've landed, she wasn't there anymore." He began to collect himself again. "Apparently whatever's behind this has already kidnapped about four people."

"So that's what the commotion downstairs is all about."

Everyone in the room was startled as the voice came from the entrance of the room.

"What the? Guy?"

"Glad you remember me, Ryoga," replied the fighting gamer. "I heard the commotion and came by to check things out. I was at the counter trying to help the receptionist calm down the crowd when I noticed a giant hammer behind everybody. I thought I'd check that out. I did hear everything, though. I do apologize to eavesdropping, but it sounds like you could use a little help."

Ryoga glanced at Nabiki and Tofu replied. "Sure. We really could use some help, Mr…?"

"My name is Guy, Guy Bogard Hyabusa."

"You know, you don't have to say your full name every time you introduce yourself," chided Nabiki.

"Heh," Guy rubbed the back of his head, "sorry, force of habit."

"Well, if you two know him, then that's even better," said Tofu. "We should split up and look for clues."

"Cool," said Guy as he gleefully rubbed his hand together. "Multi-party dungeon crawl." He noticed the three confused looks directed at him. He crossed his arms and hung his head. "Never mind."

(B-D)

Outside two people were walking through the darkness, trying to make their way down the stone path to the Jacuzzi area.

"I have to admit, I'm glad that I ended up with you, Doc."

"Well, Ryoga's not that bad a guy when he's not trying to beat up Ranma and that Guy person seems like a nice person, too, Nabiki."

"I'd rather not talk about them right now," she said rubbing her temples. "I'm just mentally exhausted from trying to direct Ryoga since yesterday and I'm glad to finally talk to somebody normal. I really need a break."

"Interesting. Since when did you start going on training trips?"

"Why do I have to keep answering that?"

"You know what they say, if more than two people say it…"

"I know, I know, don't remind me."

"Ok. You do seem pretty tired."

"You have no idea."

"Shh." Tofu scanned their surrounding as Nabiki tried to do the same. He had sensed something watching them. He thought he saw a pair of eyes, but they vanished as soon as he focused on that spot. Noticing nothing else, he relaxed a little. "Sorry, I thought I heard something."

"No problem. You're better at that kind of thing than I am."

"Don't sell yourself short, Nabiki. Contrary to popular belief, you do have some talent in the art."

"Really? And how would you know that?"

"Anybody who can use Akane's mallet has to have some talent," he replied with an arched eyebrow.

"You know, I never thought of that…"

"You know, martial arts isn't just a journey of the body, but of the mind, too."

"I probably have the strongest mind in my family, but Akane has me in the physical strength department…aarrrhhhH!!!!!"

"Nabiki!"

_**Sploosh!**_

Nabiki was suddenly pushed into the first Jacuzzi as Tofu leapt between her and her attacker. Nabiki popped her head above the water as the water jets kicked in.

"Man, now I gotta change clothes."

Tofu was sizing up his opponent as another attacker joined the fight. Tofu recognized both of them.

"Wait a minute, you two were among the missing people. Your friends are worried about you, but why are you attacking us?"

"Because you're trying to take our love away," said the shorter girl with black hair. The lack of lighting hid her face, but her eyes glowed an evil white for cinematic purposes.

"We don't mind sharing," said the other, taller girl with dark blonde hair, "but we do mind it if you try to take him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh oh," realized Nabiki.

The girls attacked Tofu, swinging wildly at him, using all three thousand seconds of combined fighting experience that they had acquired over their lifetime. Not used to fighting against the void of technique, Tofu was hard pressed not to get hit or to hurt these girls who couldn't have been older then sixteen. Nabiki had no problem with that, however, as she emerged from the Jacuzzi and pushed the taller girl into the shorter one and they both tumbled into the same Jacuzzi she had just exited. Tofu, obviously relieved, walked around as the girls floundered in the water. He hit a pressure point on the back of their necks, bringing them both to unconsciousness. They pulled both out of the water so they wouldn't drown.

"Wow, what was that all about?"

"I think I know what's happening."

"Tell me."

"Let's see," she said as she searched the shorter girl's body for a mark. "Of course, it would hit there, wouldn't it?"

"What?"

"Have you ever seen this mark before?" as she puller the girl's shirt slightly off her left breast to reveal a small carp-like hickey.

"Hmmm, I think I've seen that one time in one of my books on folk lore, but I never thought I'd actually see it."

"This is from a magical artifact called…"

(B-D)

"…The Fishing Pole of Love? That's got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard, and I've seen a lot of crazy stuff."

"I know it sounds weird, but I should know. I hit a guy I knew by accident with it and next thing I knew he was trying to run away with me to start a 'new life' together. Needless to say, neither I nor his fiancée was very happy about that."

"Geez, Ryoga, I feel for you."

"It's ok, that's all part of the past now, but I'm still going to kill him next time I see him."

"Kinda vengeful, aren't we?"

"You don't know the kind of hell I've seen because of him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, my friend. I see it's a touchy subject, so let's just focus at the task at hand, shall we?"

"Alright, but I still don't know why we have to be in the girls bathing room."

"We'll be fine. Remember, we helped get that crowd dispersed and everybody's staying in their rooms till we figure this out. The owner said that we could go anywhere to solve this problem, and one of the girls did disappear from in here…let's see." Guy made a hand seal-like gesture, and then held his hand between his eyes. "Old School RPG Gamer's Special Skill, RPG Room Treasure Scan."

"You say all that just to look around the room?"

"No, it sets my mind to find that one object that's out of place. In RPGs, or Role-Playing Games, whenever you're inside a building you can usually find an item in a particular spot or object, normally a jar of some sort. Sometimes you can find a special item or skill by finding an object that seems out of place. Hmm, do women in Japan normally use the bathroom standing or sitting?"

Ryoga fought off a nosebleed. "How the heck am I supposed to know that?"

"Back home in the U.S., the vast majority of women use the bathroom sitting down, and every public women's restroom only have sit-down stalls to my knowledge. I'm assuming that the same is true here in Japan, right?"

"I…I guess so?"

"Well, then why would a women's bathing room have a men's urinal?" he asked as he pointed to a lone urinal on the opposite wall.

"Heh, that is strange."

"That's what I thought." They walked to the urinal to inspect it. Apparently they were the first to notice it, as it was remarkably clean with no sign of use. Guy tried to flush it, but no water came out. "If that just doesn't scream 'secret passage,' I don't know what does," he smirked.

"If that's the case, how do we get through?"

"Don't know. Normally there's some kind of switch or button around, or at least, that's the case in most video games."

"Don't you ever live in the real world?"

"Of course. All I do is excessively use my gaming skills in real life."

"Heh, okay. Let's find that switch."

After about five minutes of searching, they found nothing. Guy picked up a bath pale and, finding nothing under it, tossed it over his back. He then turned to follow its path expectantly. Nothing happened when it landed, even after several seconds.

"Well, so much for 'accidentally' finding the switch that way. Only thing left is to break down this wall, but we don't have anything to use."

"That all?" smirked a confident Ryoga. "No problem."

Guy looked at Ryoga like he was crazy. "And what can you do to a wall. I know you hit like a sledgehammer, but not even you can punch through a wall."

"Just stand back and watch." Guy went behind the wall of lower sinks and peeked his head above it, wondering what the heck Ryoga was going to do. He glanced back at Guy, finally able to show off one of his own 'special attacks.' "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

Ryoga seemed to hit the wall with only his finger. Guy was amused at this silly technique, that is, until the wall exploded. The dust settled and Ryoga appeared, looking quite smug at the moment. Guy slowly emerged from his cover, dragging his jaw along the floor in disbelief.

"What the freaking heck did you just do?"

"Well, I didn't exactly 'punch' through the wall."

"No, you freaking JABBED it with your freaking FINGER and the freaking wall freaking EXPLODED!!!!!!"

"That's the Breaking Point Technique for you. It makes things go boom."

Guy needed several minutes to recover. He had fought a guy who could blow up walls just by touching them and lived. He had no idea who he was messing with.

"That…that technique…it doesn't…affect…living…"

"No, it doesn't." Guy sighed in obvious relief. "By the way, you were right, there is a secret passageway over here."

"Ok…we'll go after I sit down for a bit. That was a little unbelievable, you know. I've never seen an extra character's special ability in real life before."

Ryoga kept his smug grin on his face. If exploding walls did this to the man, he did not want to go anywhere near the Tendo Dojo.

(B-D)

Nabiki and Dr. Tofu had just brought the two unconscious girls to the inn owner's back office. After explaining to the owner what they believed to be enough to keep her at least somewhat at ease, the left again to find the other missing girls.

"That fishing pole is truly frightening, Nabiki."

"Yes, it is, Doctor."

"And just how is that supposed to Ranma with his situation?"

"I figure that if I rent the fishing pole to Cologne, that she'll hit Happosai with it and that'll at least last until the end of this week. Afterwards, so they won't try to use it on Ranma afterwards, we hide it back here, or maybe even somewhere safer."

Dr. Tofu thought on that for a moment when they heard an explosion nearby.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"Don't know, Doc. As far as I know, it's not supposed to make things blow up."

"Looks like we may have another problem. We better check it out."

"Right."

They both ran to where they thought they hear the sound, leading them to the women's bathing room. As they got there, they found no one.

"Hmm, nothing unusual here," said Tofu.

"Nope, nothing unusual at all unless you count that giant hole in the wall over there."

Tofu reset his glasses. "Oh, yeah. You have a point. Let's check it out."

_**Snag!**_

Tofu looked to where Nabiki was standing only to not find her there anymore, but instead was flying towards the hot spring area.

"NABIKI!!!!!"

He leapt after her, desperately not wanting to lose her too, when suddenly two small creatures attached themselves to his face, covering his eyes and blinding him. He tried to rip them off, but couldn't. Just as suddenly as they appeared, they leapt off, scant inches from a nearby rock formation. Tofu never had a chance to compensate.

(B-D)

"So how far do you think this goes?" asked Ryoga.

"Don't know. One things for sure, I'm glad there aren't any monsters around."

"Don't jinx it, man. You have no idea how many time's I've had to fight that kind of thing just because somebody says something."

"Sorry, man. I didn't know you were so sensitive."

"You know what they say, 'Once bitten…'"

"'…Twice shy.'"

"Exactl…"

"…nabiki…!"

"Hey Guy, did you hear that?"

Guy slaps his forehead. "Oh man, I keep forgetting that they always capture the one female of the group. We gotta hurry."

Guy and Ryoga sprinted back down the cave they had discovered. They didn't go far because Guy had insisted that they be on the lookout for traps, citing Baldur's Gate or something. They had only gone about a hundred or so feet when they heard the distant cry, so it took them all of twenty seconds to cover the distance in the cave, another five seconds to avoid slipping in the bathing room, and just two seconds to get out to the hot springs, where they found the floating body of Dr. Tofu in the spring. They both instinctively jumped in after him and pulled him out before he drowned, although they could've been too late considering that the good doctor was no longer breathing.

"You got anything in your games for this?"

"Not practically, no, but part of my art does include basic first aid."

"THEN DO IT ALREADY!!!!!"

"I hope this works. This is my first time doing this."

Guy started with pumping his hands on Tofu's chest, only to have Tofu's hand grab his wrist. Tofu followed up with coughing up some water. Guy gave Tofu some space as he seemed to resurrect himself.

"Wow, that was impressive," remarked Guy.

**_Cough!_** wheeze Tofu hit himself in the chest a few times to help expel the water from his lungs.

"I do not…wheeze…want to do that again."

"How did you revive yourself?" asked Ryoga.

"I'm a martial arts doctor. I know several techniques on self-revival depending on the situation…cough…but it hurts…wheeze…cough…Just…just give me a moment…"

They gave Tofu a little space and a few minutes to recover. Ryoga took the time to look around and survey the damage. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"That's strange…"

Ryoga and Tofu glanced at Guy.

"What is it?"

"I don't know much about them, but do frogs normally frequent hot springs?"

"Actually," answered Tofu, "frogs are among the most adaptable amphibians on earth. Despite being cold blooded, they can live anywhere from the topical forests to north of the Arctic Circle, so it's not that uncommon to find them at hot springs."

"Ok…what's that word, ah, ok, Brianiac-san, then do they normally watch humans?"

"Well, no. At least, not normal ones."

"I see. I guess those five frogs sitting side-by-side that have been watching us for the past couple of minutes isn't unusual then, eh?"

They looked across the hot spring area, which was very well lit. There they were, five frogs sitting on a rock, all eyes on them. After making eye contact for a few seconds, one of the frogs seemed to call an order to the others. They responded and brandished knives.

"I've seen that before," said Tofu and Ryoga in unison. They glanced at each other as Guy stood dumbstruck. "The Frog Hermit."

"Frogs? With knives? A frog hermit? What the heck is going on here?"

"He's an old enemy of ours," answered Ryoga.

"Those frogs are very well trained for combat, but they go down with a well placed hit…LOOK OUT!"

Four of the frogs leapt at the three martial artists. Guy barely dodged the one on him while Tofu and Ryoga quickly took out the other three. Tofu caught the last one out of the air and knocked it out before it could attack Guy a third time.

"Dude, that is the most JACKED-UP thing I've ever experienced. Not even furry cons are this freaky!"

"We still have one more to go," said Ryoga as he pointed to the leader frog. It produced a sweat drop, than jumped for its life. "After it!"

"Yeah, it may lead us straight to the boss!"

"That's the first piece of sense you've said all evening."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Never mind," responded Guy as they gave chase. They followed the frog to a small hole in the wall, which was enlarged courtesy of Ryoga, and found themselves in the same cave they had found earlier. After a two-minute chase after a surprisingly fast frog, they finally got to the end of the cave. It was dimly lit save for a few torches around a dome-like room. The three stopped as they saw four silhouettes that the frog had finally stopped at.

"So, I see you've managed to finally track me down," said one of the short shadows.

"Just as I thought. It is the Frog Hermit," exclaimed Ryoga.

"Why are you doing this, Hermit? This isn't like you to attack the helpless and weak."

The Frog Hermit walked into the light, revealing himself to be a four-foot tall green frog. "I find that in my old age, I'd like to be loved and taken care of. Imagine my surprise when I discovered this treasure. They don't care how I look, they'll still love me, until death do us part."

"Either you're seriously into cosplaying or we've somehow managed to land in the world of Chrono Trigger."

"What are you…? Forget it. Will you take care of them, my dears? Kin and I will meet with you further up the cave.

"Sure my love," replied the tall shadow on the right. She walks into the light. "And just for you, I'll finish them for free."

"Nabiki?" shouted Ryoga.

"Not to worry, my beloved," said the other shadow as she too walked into the light, revealing a brown-eyed, brown haired girl. She seemed to be about 16 and wore a blue kimono. "We won't be long."

"Who are you?" asked Guy.

"I am Kaori Daikoku of the Daikoku School of Delivery Martial Arts."

"My goodness," Tofu exclaimed as he recognized the name, "she was one of Ranma's fiancée's that they managed to break off. I remember Akane's ankle was seriously sprained after that take-out race."

"Wow, and here I thought things couldn't get any weirder."

"Watch yourselves, guys," warned Tofu. "We have no idea what either of them are capable of."

"Oh, you'll see, my good doctor," Nabiki grinned evilly as she withdrew a dagger from her side.

"Doctor Tofu," said Ryoga, "let me take Nabiki. I'll try to snap her out of this."

"Fine by me. I'll take Kaori. This'll be a great challenge for me. Doc, you go after that frog thing, seeing as you've apparently fought him before."

"None shall pass," commanded Kaori.

Guy glanced at Ryoga. "Shall we?"

"I don't want to, but let's do this."

With that, the boys jumped the two girls, giving Tofu plenty of time to get by them. Kaori managed to throw a pair of chopsticks at him, clipping him on his ankle, but a quick pressure point quickly got him out of there, only losing a mere two steps. Back at the main double battle, each set of opponents circled each other.

"We don't have to do this, Nabiki."

"Cut the pity speech, pig." Ryoga flinched. "You know better than I do that I'm not going to back down. Even though I know what's going on, I'm willing to forgive and stay with him for the rest of my life."

"Even if it means abandoning your family and friends?" Nabiki flinched. "What would Akane think of you for leaving Ranma in the hands of that pervert, huh? What would Kasumi think?"

"Ryoga?"

"Yes?"

"Now I won't kill you just because Hermie-baby asked me to. I'm going to kill you now because of that very low blow you just hit me with."

Ryoga's face was the very picture of "Ooppss." He had hoped to try to get her thinking rationally, but had only succeeded in making her even angrier. He never was that good at verbal combat, but he didn't want to get anywhere near an inexperienced fighter with a knife. He didn't want her to get hurt. Guy was halfway enjoying his fight with Kaori, much to her ire. After several flurries of attacks, both seemed fairly even.

"Wow, you're pretty good. I'm glad I picked you."

"What, do you think this is a game?"

"Ah, I guess I haven't introduced myself properly, then. I am Guy Bogard Hyabusa of the Old School Fighting Games School of Martial Arts. So to answer your question, yes, this is kinda like a game."

"How can you think so lightly when I'm trying to kill you?"

"Why do you want to kill me for? That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Not really. I'd go to any lengths to be with my love, even to the point of mortal combat with my beloved's enemies."

"Sheesh, what's with you people? Alright, then," he cracks his knuckles. "If it's mortal combat you want, then Mortal Kombat you'll get. Just remember, you asked for it."

"You don't frighten me at all. You're just another obstacle for me to walk all over."

"We'll see. OLD SCHOOL FIGHTING GAMER'S STYLE CHANGE COMBINATION! MORTAL KOMBAT 1 & 2!"

Kaori arched an eyebrow at some of the poses Guy made, especially the crouch. She suddenly found her legs flying off to her side as Guy preformed Sub-Zero's sliding kick. She quickly got back to her feet, only to find Guy right in front of her, and delivered the nastiest uppercut she had ever received as Guy followed through with his entire body. She flew several feet into the air and landed hard on her back. She blinked a few times to get rid of the flying take-out boxes with wings going around her head. She got up slowly this time, making sure Guy wasn't close enough to do that again. Guy stood ready several feet away, imitating Liu Kang's fighting stance perfectly.

"How dare you actually strike a woman! What kind of man are you?"

"The kind of Guy that knows better then to underestimate women. They make up at least a third of the legendary fighting characters in fighting games history."

"What?"

He sighs. "Never mind, but we shou…mmuph!"

Guy found that he was no longer able to talk, mainly due to the fact that his head was entirely wrapped up in extra long raman noodles somehow produced by Kaori. She laughed at Guy's attempt to claw the suffocating noodles off of his face as she tightened her grip on the chopsticks holding on to her end of the raman.

"I hope you're hungry, cause the only way out of that is to eat your way through, but will you live long enough to get though?" She tugged the raman again to emphasize her point.

Ryoga wasn't having as much luck as Guy, if that was possible. At least Guy could hit his opponent. Ryoga could not, or at least, not Nabiki. She, on the other hand, had no such problem as she swiped again and again, trying her best to cut the Eternal Lost Boy, and showing surprising skill in the process. Of course, having Ranma as a rival tends to increase one's natural speed and dodging ability, thus he had little problem dodging the knife. The main problem, however, was that he was unarmed while she had a knife.

"Please, Nabiki, don't do this."

"Shut up, pervert-pig." Ryoga flinched again and barely dodged that last knife thrust. "I'm going to kill you for all the time you spent sleeping in my sister's bed! I'm going to kill you for taking advantage of my sister's lack of perception! I'm going to kill you for all the times you watched my sister get dressed! And most of all, I'm going to kill you for even thinking that you could EVER be my brother-in-law!!!" With each statement that she made, she began getting faster and better with the knife. Ryoga soon found it hard to continue dodging, but saw no other way but to try to wear her out. Finally a bright idea popped up. All he had to do was think of taunting Ranma, not Nabiki.

"So does that mean you don't want me as a husband?"

Nabiki stopped short.

"Wha…what?"

"Do you want to be my fiancée? That'll mean you'll have to take P-chan from Akane so I'll only sleep with you instead of her."

"What the? I don't want to marry you," Nabiki practically screamed in disgust.

"That's too bad, 'cause Mr. Tendo and I already talked about it before we left. We have his complete and total blessings."

Nabiki had reached the plasma point, and for those not familiar with science this is a temperature generally found below the surface of the sun. Her marry Ryoga? Even without the effects for the fishing pole that was at the least somewhat revolting, but to have already gotten the engagement all but sealed before they left AND behind her back? Nabiki, already having worked herself into a near frenzy, for the first time in years had finally snapped. She lunged at Ryoga aiming straight for his spleen with everything she had. Ryoga thanked God for having something finally go the way he hoped it would as he sidestepped Nabiki. As she nearly flew by, Ryoga delivered a quick chop to the back of her neck, managing to safely render her unconscious. That surely wasn't the way he wanted to bring that topic up, but at least it was out there, and in the process saved both of there lives. Boy, this engagement was having such a promising start. Ryoga dropped his arms in mental exhaustion and he made sure that she was really out of the fight.

Meanwhile Guy had just about run out of options. The noodles were too tight to claw off. They were too tough to eat through; obviously she hadn't had enough time to properly cook them, much to his dismay. He was also out of air as he leaned back a little with his arms dangling at his sides. Kaori watched with glee. Indeed, her beloved would be very happy with this idiot out of the way. Although she had never used this attack to actually kill someone, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her Frog King. Guy snapped his fingers, catching her attention, as he moved his pointer finger as if he remembered something. Suddenly he was in the air with a jump kick, but instead of jumping up and into her, he simply seemed to float in jump-kick position for a split-second, then accelerated quickly into her face, knocking her off of her feet with the added bonus of knocking the chopsticks out of her hands (Liu Kang's flying jump kick). Now without the tension, Guy managed to get the noodles off of his face and made a mighty inhale of cool refreshing stale cave air. They both stared each other in the eye as they were both on a knee. Kaori massaged the foot imprint on her face while Guy regained his ragged breathing.

"You weren't kidding about that 'mortal combat' stuff, were you?"

"And you weren't kidding about not underestimating me. If I didn't have to kill you I'd ask my father to arrange a little something with your family."

"Whoa, girl! You're just a little young for me. Besides, that's kinda illegal in most states back at home. I really would like to be friends, though. You're a great challenge."

"As much as I hate to admit it, so are you, but this ends now!"

Kaori charged Guy with a pair of chopsticks in each hand. Knowing better than to challenge that, he waited for his opening. He found it.

"SPARKS!" Guy stood up on one leg and made two foot-long blades with his ki, each starting at the back of his fists and pointed one blade at her and used the other to scrap the flat end of the other towards himself. As he finished the motion, a ball of electricity burst from his blades and hit Kaori between her chest and neck (Baraka's spark toss attack), knocking the wind out of her as she staggered back. "AN OPENING!" he exclaimed as he jumped again and kicked her repeatedly in the chin while suspending himself in the air for several seconds, his feet and legs moving as if he were riding a bicycle backwards (Liu Kang's Bicycle Kick, of course). She somehow remained standing, but severely dazed. "SHADOW KICK!" He performed a basic high sidekick, and then he suddenly propelled himself without moving his feet into Kaori so that his foot connected with her face. He also had three green after-images follow closely after him (Johnny Cage's Shadow Kick). He returned to Johnny Cage's fighting stance as he waited for Kaori to get up. Much to his relief, she didn't. After making sure that she was out of the fight, he turned to see that Ryoga had also finished his "fight."

"Man, you really didn't hold back on her, did you?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter the gender of my opponent. If they can fight, we treat them with respect and honor…although I had to tweak the difficulty level up a few notches, I'm just glad that I didn't have to use any fatal attacks."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, out of all my fighting game styles, the Mortal Kombat series style is the only one of two with moves designed to actually kill. Most other fighting games don't go there. This was only the third time I've used it and the first time in real combat. I was lucky tonight."

"Yeah, same here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was setting herself up for that…anyway, we better go see how Dr. Tofu's doing."

"No need, gentlemen," announced a voice from the shadows.

"Is that you, doc?" asked Guy.

"Yes, and don't worry, I'm fine," he replied as he entered the light.

"Whew," said Ryoga. "I'm really glad to hear that. Where's the Frog Hermit?"

Guy was suspicious as Tofu had not dragged the body of the giant frog with him, and fell into a ready stance when he noticed a short shadow behind him. This was not lost to Ryoga, who caught on to what Guy was thinking as he also noticed something behind Tofu.

"Doc, are you ok?" Guy asked wearily.

"Of course."

"Then who's that behind you?"

"Oh, that's just the Frog Hermit."

"I knew it, he got you, too!" exclaimed Guy.

"No," he relied as he produced the fishing pole, "in fact, it's quite the opposite. Come on out, Hermit."

The Frog Hermit came out from the shadows and bowed down to the two young fighters.

"Please forgive me for the trouble I've caused. I truly meant no harm. I'll try to make amends, as per my beloved's request."

The boys face-faulted mightily into a pratfall at the realization of what happened. Ryoga was the first to recover.

"Wasn't there another woman that was missing?"

"She's fine. Nabiki told me how to reverse the effect, so I did and she's back in our room resting. I see that you had a much harder time out here, though," said Tofu as he looked over the two fallen angels on the ground.

"Hopefully they'll be out till we can cure them, too," replied Guy, finally recovering himself.

"Don't worry about them, sirs," said the Hermit. "If they come to, I'll tell them to stand down."

"I guess we can go along with that," said Guy as he turned to Ryoga. "So, you want to carry your fiancée or shall I?"

"What?"

"Heh, I'm just kidding, man. I heard your gambit through the noodles. Man, that was a good one."

"Don't remind me," he replied as he went to retrieve his 'fiancée.'

(B-D)

It wasn't long until a happy family and a group of friends were reunited with the missing girls. They left the office after thanking the martial artists and receiving an apology from the now human Frog Hermit. Guy was still getting over that. Tofu had taken care of most of Kaori's injuries when a short, stocky man dressed in rich red and blue clothing came in the main office. He rushed to Kaori's side, thankful to see her again.

"Mister Daikoku, I presume," said Tofu.

"Yes, I am," he replied happily. "Thank you so much for finding my daughter. I can't believe that he would've done this to her."

"Actually, sir, that was my fault."

"And you are," he glared.

"Guy Hyabusa, sir. She was brainwashed and gave me no choice. She was too formidable to knock out quickly and painlessly, so I had to subdue her with force, especially after she declared mortal combat."

"Oh, in that case I owe you my daughter's life. How can I ever repay you? I know! Are you married?"

"No thank you, sir. She had mentioned something like that during our fight, but I cannot. I'm just a wandering martial artist training to improve his skill, and your daughter helped a lot in that process. Thus, in a way you have already repaid me in advance."

"I understand. Thank you again, kind sir, for your help. Now, who was responsible for this?"

"I apologize for the anguish I caused you, Mr. Daikoku."

"If you'll excuse us," said Guy as he and Ryoga slipped out. They returned to Tofu's room to check on Nabiki and the other woman that was with Tofu. They opened the door to find an old woman sitting before a pratfallen Nabiki.

"You mean all this time I thought that Tofu…" Nabiki smacked her forehead.

"And I see that you're as spunky as ever, Ms. Tendo. Your hips are in much better shape than before."

"Whoa," Guy whispered to Ryoga, "I didn't think Tofu was into that."

"No kidding. I thought he liked someone younger."

Nabiki noticed the two boys at the door and motioned for them to enter. They sat down to the side of the two ladies.

"Guy, Ryoga, meet Kin Ono, Dr. Tofu's mother."

Nabiki was no longer the only member of the pratfall club.

(B-D)

The grateful owner had offered two rooms for free to Ryoga and Nabiki, of which they were all too happy to accept. The night went by peacefully and all HP/MP was recovered. They were also offered a ride home by the Onos in the doctor's 4-seater, which they also accepted. Guy said that he would stay with the now tied and decarped Frog Hermit until the authorities arrived. With the loose ends actually all tied up, the crew was finally able to go home, after making a quick detour to drop of Tofu's mom. The Onos were up front while Ryoga and Nabiki were in the back, comfortable with the knowledge that the fishing pole was in Nabiki's backpack in the trunk. After about ten minutes of silence, Ryoga looked to her on his right and finally spoke up.

"You know, Nabiki, you really surprised me last night."

"Oh really?" she replied, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I can tell that you were pretty good when you were younger, and you still have some good skill, too. When you were working yourself into the rage you were getting progressively better and faster. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were doing that on purpose, weren't you?"

"I was trying. I knew what you could do, but I just couldn't help myself…I figured that if I got angry enough that I would give you an opening."

"What I don't understand is how you pulled that off, though."

"It was thanks to the doc. When he reminded me that martial arts was in the mind as well as the body, I figured that I could effect my actions at least indirectly. I don't think it would've worked without that little thing about us being engaged." Ryoga winced. "I have to admit, that caught me completely off guard."

"I'm impressed, Nabiki," said Tofu. "I'm glad I was able to help you fight it."

"Yeah, thank you…hey, Ryoga, you ok?"

"Um…I have a confession to make."

"What, you're going to tell me that what you said last night was true?" she said jokingly.

"Um…well…" Nabiki glanced at him with some concern. "Actually, it really was more your father's idea…" Her eyes went wide in surprise. "I honestly thought he was talking about Akane…please don't kill me." He finished pitifully.

Nabiki crossed her arms for a moment in deep thought, frightening Ryoga considerably while the amused Onos glanced at one another.

"Lift up your right arm," she said coldly.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Um, ok…" he lifted is arm above the headrest.

Ryoga never knew what hit him as she gave him a very quick peck on the check, followed up by leaning on him and resting her head on his chest. He arm instinctively fell, landing decently on her side.

"That's for being gentle with me last night." Ryoga fought off a major nosebleed…barely. "And as for that other topic…we'll talk about that after we get home."

"O..o….ok…"

"I'm sure you have a few things to share with your father, I suppose," said Mrs. Ono.

She grinned a mischievous grin. "I didn't say anything about talking to daddy yet."

Ryoga remained spaced out with a very silly grin for the remainder of the trip home.

(B-D)

Wow, that was kinda rough, yet fun, for me. I'm sorry for getting this out so late, heck about a week late, but as usual, work and stuff was getting in the way. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. I thought I'd try a little mystery episode this time. Not quite to the regular Ranmaverse formula, but Guy seems to have his own set of rules and laws following him around. Now that MORN is done, I can get back to the part of the story that was actually planned out. :) Enjoy and hope to see you again in a couple of weeks.

8-D

© Den Scurman 2004


	9. School House Rocked

Legal stuff: Again, I don't own this stuff (except for Guy Bogard Hyabusa, I'm officially claiming him, now). Heck I'm getting NO money for this…unless you're willing to hire me. (B-D)

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form _his signs_

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

_**Final Week**_

As much as I hate to admit it, despite the fact that Japan no longer has that many viable fighting clans anymore, the surviving ones still produce some really good fighters. I can't fight her at half strength because she's too good. Heck, she's about as good as Shampoo. I can't believe that I've never really noticed her skill before, although I also have to admit, it's a rare thing to have to face a battle spatula…

"Ok, Ukyo, let's see how well you fight in unarmed combat?"

"You're on, Mousse!"

As you can see, the roof of the Cat Café is quite busy this Monday mourning. The neighbors may have been awakened earlier then planned, but it would be a small price to pay for the extra training. For this fight they didn't have the luxury of a week of training, but a mere two days. Yesterday was intense, and this mourning most have school. That's why they started off at 4:30, to make sure that they could get as ready as possible for whatever Happosai had in store for them. The pairings confused everyone at first as Cologne had paired up Mousse and Ukyo in weapons sparring, Ranma and a very happy Shampoo for unarmed training, and even Akane had joined the training and was getting a personal lesson from Cologne. Her training had been slacking since she and Ranma-chan had won the dojo back from her sisters, and after what happened on Saturday, she knew she had to rededicate herself again. It was about six when Cologne called a break.

"Wow, that was intense," commented Akane.

"No kidding. Shampoo so tired…"

"Alright, my children, come to me for a moment."

The five fighters gathered around they matriarch. There were no hard feelings between the girls, and guys were cool, and everyone was respectful toward one another.

"What's up, Grans?" asked Ranma.

Cologne smirked. "I must say I am impressed with your progress since yesterday. I'm glad to see that everyone is taking this seriously. I must make a note, however. I was reluctant to allow Akane to participate," she held her hand up to stop the incoming protest. "It was only because of the situation that I had even considered helping her train, and although this does not happen often, I was surprised by her skill. You are not the half-serious fourth degree black belt that I had first met. I now suddenly find you on the path to become a great martial artist like these other young ones here. If you continue you'll even become as good a rival for Ukyo and my granddaughter as Ryoga is for Ranma."

Akane sniffed and shed a tear of joy at the praise. "Thank you…"

"I must also remind you that this month has been a hard lesson for all of us. I'm glad to see that you all have adjusted to having to truly fight for yourselves rather than depend on Ranma to win the big fight for you, but do not fret, children, for we will get through this, hopefully still in one piece. Now, for our last exercise. This will be an all-on-one spar to see how well you teamwork and defense has improved."

"Ouch," winced Ranma, knowing what was coming next. "So who's the unlucky one?"

"That would be me."

Everyone stepped back in surprise.

"You want fight all of us, great-grandmother?"

"Yes. I've been watching you all month, and I believe the most intense fighting is yet to come. Besides, I believe you may finally be at the level where you can make me break a sweat without the cat-fist."

"Are you serious, elder?"

"Yes, Mousse, I am. Although I would like to fight with you all, school starts soon and I don't want you to be late."

"Alright then," chimed in Akane as she cracked her knuckles, "let's do this."

"Come at me from where ever you like…"

(B-D)

"What's happened to us?" asked Akane as she relaxed in the bath.

Ukyo glanced away from the scrubbing of the pink cat in her lap. "What are you talking about?"

"Meow," replied C-Shampoo.

"I mean…just last month we were all fighting each other, and now…"

"Now we're acting like we've been girlfriends for years?"

"Yeah."

"Meow!" A now clean C-Shampoo gently jumped off of Ukyo's lap and into the bath with Akane. Now a girl, she popped her head above the water. "Shampoo almost no notice, either, but this is good thing. We three have warrior bond of friendship made from battle. You two Shampoo best friends if work things out about Ranma."

"That's true," said Ukyo. "Kodachi's dropped out, so we're it now. We're the final three real fiancées of Ranma Saotome."

"Amazing, isn't it," said Akane. "Actual progress."

They shared a laugh at something that they had started to doubt would ever happen.

"Heh, can you pass me that bath pail?"

"Which one?"

"Strange, Shampoo not see wood bath pale here before."

Akane's face went pale as she remembered her 'lesson' in bathhouse-fu. She immediately chopped the floating pail in half, unleashing its contents, which was a dispersing blob of suds. The girls looked at her strangely.

"Why did you go and break my bath pail for?" asked Ukyo.

"I…I'm sorry…I thought…I must be more paranoid than I thought."

"So she finally admit."

"The first step to recovery."

"H…HEY!"

(B-D)

The mourning went by and lunch was peaceful. Shampoo and Mousse had come by with lunch and they were all eating joyously under the tree next to the baseball field.

"I don't like this," said Ranma between bites.

"If you don't like it, then stop eating it," retorted Akane.

"Ranma never complain about Shampoo food before."

"No, not the food."

"I see Akane's not the only one who's paranoid," said Ukyo.

Ranma and Akane shot glares at Ukyo, which she deftly dodged.

"You wanna go to the roof and workout a little," asked Mousse. "It may help your nerves some."

Ranma looked around the field, searching for anything out of the ordinary. He found nothing.

"Jeez, not even Kuno's around, so I guess you'll have to do."

"Heh, cocky to the end, eh Ranma?" Mousse smiled.

"All the way," grinned Ranma as they got up and got a running start to get to the roof, leaving the girls on the field.

"Guess that's more for us," said Akane.

"Yep," responded the others.

Up on the roof the two boys had finally gotten there and looked around the school grounds through the fence.

"You have to admit, this is a nice view," said Mousse.

"I guess. I kinda like nature better, though."

"I had no idea you were a tree hugger," replied a voice behind them, causing them both to almost jump out of their skins. They turned around to the voice and their eyes went to the top of the stairwell.

"So many girls here that I haven't reached yet," as the other voice spoke up. "I've no idea why I haven't come by here before."

"Mikado," growled the still sour Ranma.

"And Copycat Ken," added Mousse with an equal growl.

"I still owe you from our last fight, Ranma Saotome," said Ken.

"And I've decided to try you in combat, Mousse."

Ranma and Mousse glanced at each other and quickly jumped the two, with Ranma jumping Ken and Mousse jumping Mikado. Back on the field, the girls heard the boys' battle cries.

"Sounds like they're having fun, aren't they?" said Akane.

"Yeah, but they sound serious."

"They spar much different then we do, so Shampoo no too concern."

"Then I suggest you become more concerned…"

The three girls began choking on their Raman as the voice surprised them all. They only needed a few seconds to recover, however, which was good, because Taro was just about to attack.

(B-D)

"I'm sorry, but we're temporarily closed right now…" her words faded as she saw the woman before her.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am," replied the beautiful young woman. "I was on my way to see if my husband and son had returned from their training journey and thought to stop by here first. I'll just be going then…"

"Wait!" Cologne called out just as she turned away. She looked her in the face once again and this time she was certain. "Please, come in for a moment."

"Thank you."

Cologne led the woman inside and seated her at the center table. After taking her order, she returned in record time, but with double her order.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't order two."

"No, this one is for myself, and yours is on me. I have a strong feeling that we have much to talk about, particularly if your son's name is Ranma Saotome."

Nodoka's eyes went wide as she heard her son's name. She quickly recomposed herself as best she could before answering.

"Do you know where he is? How is he? How do you know him?"

"Please, calm down, Mrs. Saotome. I understand that you haven't seen him for quite a long time, but first, allow me to introduce myself. I am Cologne, Matriarch of the Amazon tribe of Jusendo in China."

"It is an honor to meet you, elder. I am Nodoka Saotome."

"As I had thought. The resemblance between you and your son is uncanny. You would almost be confused as his sister even now."

"Thank you, and please, call me Nodoka."

"And you may call me Cologne."

"Thank you again, Cologne. This was most unexpected."

"The feeling is mutual to be sure. And to answer a few questions, yes, I know where he is, and yes, he is fine, just going through one of many of his life trials right now."

"I understand. You seem to know a lot about my son. The last I heard from my husband he was in China, but that was over a year ago."

"And that is where I had first met him, and have since followed him here."

"Why did you follow him here from China?"

"And that is where I shall begin this story…"

(B-D)

"Just how many techniques did you steal, anyway?" Ranma exclaimed as he continued to fight the ever-changing Copycat Ken.

"I've been training extra hard so I can beat you, Ranma Saotome!"

"More like trying to get on Japan's Most Wanted."

"You are so dead, Saotome."

"I'd rather die than be the freak's toy, so you're welcome to try, fake boy."

Ken again obscured himself with his signature cloaked switch maneuver. When he was visible again, there was a clone of Ranma where Ken once stood, except he had a short-sleeved yellow shirt with a small red bowtie and dark blue drawstring pants.

"I've been training these techniques especially," said Ranma-Ken.

"Heh, you're not the only one who's been training," the real Ranma said with his trademark smirk.

"We'll see!"

Ken rushed Ranma and they traded chestnut fists. Then Ranma rushed Ken in the middle of the flurry, surprising Ken as he started to backpedal, still throwing punches. Two blurs ran by the going in the opposite direction, distracting nobody. The blurs slowed down to visibility to reveal Mousse running along side the skating Mikado. They stopped after another few yards, Mousse breathing heavily while Mikado simply sighed.

"I can go on like this forever, but I'm afraid that your friends won't. Not against Taro, anyway."

"I don't know where you get off, but I'm going to go through you one way or another."

"I've only lost once, and that was because of my stupid partner. I've since been undefeated in my solo career."

"Big deal. Despite the fact that you're rollerblading on grass and dirt, I'm not impressed."

"I wouldn't expect you to be. I can tell that you're a strong martial artist, but I fight for a higher purpose."

"To please the perverted freak of nature?"

"No, it is to kiss the unkissable…to steal the lips of those three girls," as he pointed dramatically toward the girls fighting Taro.

"You're right about one thing, at least. They are unkissable."

"Really? Have you…?"

"No, but not for the lack of trying. They save themselves for the man they love…and that man is my friend, Ranma."

"They love him? Ha, don't make me laugh…"

"But I can one up you as well." Mikado arched his eyebrow. "They're also engaged to him."

Mikado pratfell, but recovered quickly and angry.

"There's no way that Ranma Saotome of all people can have THREE fiancées!"

He suddenly noticed several chains wrapping around him. He started twirling in the opposite direction that the chains were going, resulting in a small pile of chains landing on the ground around him.

"Ok, Mikado, now I'm impressed."

"As am I, but this fight will end now."

And the battle was rejoined. Meanwhile, the girls were having a grand time with Taro, who had assumed that they wouldn't be much of a challenge, and we all know about what assumption does. ;-)

"I must admit, you are better than I thought."

"Why do you men always underestimate girls?" said a very ticked off Akane.

"Shampoo still owe you for what you did in mountain last time."

"And just who the heck are you, anyway?"

"His name's Pantyhose Taro…"

_**Bonk!**_

Taro hit Akane over the head.

"Don't call me that!"

_**Double Bonk!**_

Ukyo and Shampoo both bonked Taro on the head.

"And don't do that!"

"Alright then," he said as he cracked his knuckles, "Who gets hurt first?"

"You," growled Akane as she let loose a barrage of punches and kicks.

He blocked them with some effort and was about to counterattack when he just barely dodged a battle spatula upside the head. Now he was blocking with a lot of effort, and was again about to counterattack when he had to hop over a bonbori aimed for the back of his left kneecap. Now Taro was officially in trouble. It was bad enough that it was three-on-one, which he didn't mind, but he didn't think that they had been practicing for a three-on-one fight. He also knew a warriors' bond when he saw one. He shared one with three others back at his village before he left on his quest to have his name changed. He also thought that these girls couldn't form this bond because of their conflict over Ranma, but apparently he was wrong. He did know, however, what was going to happen as Akane's unusual strength finally got through his defenses. He got it hard, and he staggered for a step, which the girls were going to be all over that action when they were blindsided by a flying Kuno.

"A-lo-ha, kiekes," greeted Taro's savior. "It be lookin' like my pa'tner be needin' a bit of da' help, ya'?"

"What are you?" he so gratefully responded.

"Heh, I be da' help peacekeeper Happosai be tellin' ya' about."

"Oh, the principal. I see." He rose to his feet and faced down the now four fighters.

"Curse you, Principal, for your foul play in honorable combat!"

"Yeah," shouted Ukyo. "No fair using him as a projectile!"

"Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh, who said anything about fighting fair?"

"Guys, why's he taking out that flask for?" asked Ukyo, causing Shampoo's and Akane's eyes to go wide.

"We gotta stop him!"

"All attack NOW!"

Ukyo and Kuno didn't miss a beat as the four charged Taro and Principal Kuno. They knew they wouldn't have made it, though, as they were near first base and they were near the pitcher's mound, but they tried anyway. Suddenly there was a tornado in the outfield courtesy of Ranma, causing Taro and Principal Kuno to do a full-body flinch, slow down Kuno, and give the girls the chance they needed to tackle Taro before that water to get to him. The flask flew out of his hand and dumped all of its contents on Principal Kuno. Akane and Shampoo kept Taro pinned to the ground while Ukyo got up to help Kuno face his father.

"You want a hand with him, Kuno? I still owe you for what you did last weekend."

"Very well, Ukyo Kuonji, I accept your gracious offer. Shall we?"

Principal Kuno looked nervously between the two armed students of his. Sure, he had techniques designed to stop and counter his son's sword, but who would've thought of developing counters for a battle spatula?

"Ah, but I got da' better idea, son. Check!" He suddenly pulled out a water balloon.

"What are you going to do, splash us into submission?"

"Heck no, kieke. Peacekeeper Happosai be sayin' dat if dis kieke der be getting' into th' trouble, just hit 'em wit' dis."

"He's cursed?" asked Ukyou.

"Cursed?" repeated the Kunos.

"Heck wit it, 'ere we go!!!!!"

Everything went in super slow motion as the water balloon flew towards the girls' prisoner.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ukyo with an unusually bass voice as she leapt and extended her spatula to block the Impending Water Balloon of Transformation Doom. She just barely noticed some movement from his other hand, seeing a hair clipper going straight for her hair. "WWWWHHHHOOOOAAAAA!!!!!" Things are still moving is super slow motion, by the way. She instinctively readjusted her spatula to parry the clippers, causing them to veer off harmlessly. Unfortunately the newly sharpened edge of her spatula was now going through the Impending Water Balloon of Transformation Doom, of course splitting it in half, causing the water to splash out. Shampoo and Akane saw this and reacted differently. Knowing full well that if that water hit her she'd be out of the fight, leapt to the left and away from Taro. Akane, on the other hand, figured that an unconscious Taro would transform into an unconscious monster Taro and raised her elbow to deliver a knockout blow to his face. She brought it down with all her might, hoping that it wouldn't crush his head in the process, but her elbow only traveled a few centimeters as her elbow now rested on the snout of a smirking minotaur. Time finally resumed normal speed as he simply shoved the shocked Akane away from him as he got to his feet and gave a mighty roar, startling everybody on the baseball/battle field and causing a mass wave of soiling throughout the undergarments of the students watching the fight.

(B-D)

"Ok, class. Let call role…hey, where is everybody?" asked the teacher.

The three students in the class glanced at each other unknowingly. A fourth student finally made it to class.

"Umm, teacher?"

"Yes, Gosunkugi?"

"There's a lot of students watching the big fight outside. I think Ranma started it…"

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody including the teacher face-faulted comboed with a full-body flinch.

"What the heck was that?" yelled Daisuke.

"Everybody stay in here," commanded the teacher. "I'll go take care of those delinquents."

The students just stared at the door that the child teacher had exited, wondering what in the world she could do to something that could've made a roar like that.

(B-D)

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the?!" exclaimed the combatants as Mousse had just laid about three feet of bladed chains in Mikado's path. Mikado skidded to a stop, distracted by the inhuman roar, failing to notice the chains on the ground. The skidding along sharp blades shredded the wheels on his rollerblades, causing him to trip. Mousse cursed his luck and returned his attention to his opponent, only to find him trying and failing to stop himself from tripping at high velocity into a nearby phone pole headfirst. Mousse flinched mightily as Mikado hit the pole and crumpled to the ground. He then apologized to his luck and rushed to help the girls fight off that nasty mino.

(B-D)

"Wow, you survived. Now I'm impressed."

"What…the heck…was that, Saotome?"

"Like I'm going to let you steal that, too…"

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EEEKKKK!!!!"

"Whoa…ok, that was manly, fake girl."

"I thought he was scary in the dark, but he's even more frightening in broad daylight."

"No kidding. I hate fighting that form of his."

Ken looked at Ranma with unbelieving eyes.

"There's no way YOU could beat Taro in that form."

"Not only did I beat that form, but I did it twice."

"Dude…which means that if I can beat you, then I can beat anyone!"

"Um…"

"Take this!" yelled the now Ryoga-Ken.

(B-D)

"What foul wizardry is this?"

"When you said he had a curse, you could've warned me about this!"

"We did warn you, Ukyo."

"What curse is this you speak of, my love?"

Akane let that slide for the moment.

"He went to a cursed training ground in China called Jusenkyo. He fell into a spring were if he's splashed with cold water, he becomes that."

"Taro land in very cursed spring called Niuhoomanmaorenniichuan."

"And what is that in Japanese?" asked the still curious Kuno.

"The Spring of Drowned Yeti Riding A Bull While Carrying Crane and Eel."

"What the?"

"But Shampoo no know where tentacles come from."

"He went back to the springs and willingly went into the Spring of Drowned Octopus to make his cursed form even stronger."

"Is frightening man, yes?"

"Indeed. Since you seem to have fought him before, do you know how this…thing can be defeated?"

"Hitting him with hot water changes him back to a man."

"Hhhmmm…."

"Don't tell me that you actually have a plan, Kuno," said Ukyo.

Kuno ran his free hand through his hair as he smiled. "Heh. I wish I did."

Everybody including Taro and the Principal pratfell.

"Ggrrrrooowwwww!"

"Incoming!" shouted Ukyo as the fighters scattered. It managed to grab Shampoo and Ukyo with its tentacles.

"Kuno, we have to help them!"

"I know, Akane Tendo, but how…wait a minute. I may be able to slice off those…"

"FIST OF THE WHITE SWANN!!!!"

Taro never saw what hit him, mainly because the attack came from behind. The blow wasn't enough to knock him out, but it did cause him to let go of the girls.

"NOW!" as the now five fighters converged on the giant minotaur. Principal Kuno seemed to stand there in shock as his 'teammate' turned into a monster. Taro's tail lightly swatted him in the face, causing the still form of the Hawaiian disaster to fall over, still in shock at the display he saw.

(B-D)

"Hey, what's going on out…eeepp!"

_**Crush!**_

"What is that…?"

"This is the best fight I've ever seen," said a Hiroshi. "One even turned into…uh oh…um, hi…Ms. Hinako."

"It's so big," she said with wide eyes.

"I know, it's huge."

"And it's so cute!" 3

Hiroshi and a few surrounding students pratfell.

"But there's no fighting allowed on school grounds. I have to stop this."

"But how? There's at least two major fights going on out there. Not even you can stop them both."

"We'll see about that…so how do I stop them?"

(B-D)

Taro was in very rough shape. He had cuts all over his body, what with Kuno trying to cut off his tentacles. He also had a couple of small spatulas sticking out of his back and a large spatula mark under his right arm. He also was covered head-to-toe with bruises. His left eye was swollen shut, and could no longer feel his tail or one of his tentacles, although he did check and they were still connected. Yes, they did put up a good fight.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He roared in triumph as he held up high the even more battered bodies of Shampoo and Ukyo in his hands and Mousse, Kuno, and Akane in his three remaining good tentacles. Ranma spun around to see the sight that caused him to go into a rage.

"NNOOO!!! My friends!!!!"

_**Crush!!!**_

Ranma lay in an imprint of his body in the ground with a victorious Akane-Ken giving a wicked smile while resting a giant hammer on his right shoulder. The now normal Ken dragged Ranma's body to Taro, who dropped the others unceremoniously on the ground.

"We win," said Ken as Taro nodded in response.

"Good job, boys." From out of nowhere their short master landed from the top of the screen. "I didn't want you to go all out on them, but they asked for it. Can you still fly, Taro, my boy?" He nodded in the negative. Happosai shrugged. "Oh well, we'll just change you back and we can carry them back to my place. Ken, go get Sanzenin and we're outta…"

"Here we go!!!!"

"What the?" exclaimed Happi and Ken as Mikado wobbled back onto the field.

"Take this, delinquents and cute monster."

"Aaww, nuts," said Happi as he realized that it was too late to react.

"HAPPO CHAIN-LINK FENCE SATSU!"

"Happo what?" asked Ken.

"NO! Not the fence!" yelled Happi as he tried to leap toward Hinako, but as he thought, it was already too late.

The baseball cage pulsed a dark green for a moment, and then started to suck the battle aura out of everybody on the field, including the students and other bystanders that heard the roars and came by to investigate. Hinako struggled to hold on to the fence when she realized what was going on. Now in her adult form, she knew she had made a mistake, and could even sense that she was starting to drain some life force as well. Definitely not good. What was even worse was that she couldn't stop it until every hole in the fence had absorbed something. She knew what she had to do now, and she prayed that those on the field would be able to survive what she was going to do next to try to stop sucking the life out of everybody. She managed to get her hands off of the fence.

"Happo…" she found it hard to stand without the fence for support, "…No Chain Link…Fence…" she took a deep breath, "RETURN!"

(B-D)

"Wake up, kids. We're almost home."

The girl in the back seat didn't even realize how much time had past, something she knew she had to get out of the habit of missing. She then noticed an arm on her side, holding her? The she recognized the yellow shirt that she was resting her head on. She thought for a moment, then relaxed for one last minute before getting up and tapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Ok, Ryoga, we're back in town." He still had that silly grin on his face from last chapter. 'Heh, that shyness is kind of cute…too bad I don't like cute that much, but he does have a few other traits that I've never noticed before. With some proper training…"

_**Scrrrrreeeech!**_

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ryoga as he finally snapped out of his little haze.

"What's up, doc?" She cringed as she realized what she had just said.

Dr. Tofu looked behind him, not looking at them, but something behind the car. Their gazes followed his and saw a huge greenish explosion relatively close to where they were.

"Good Lord, what was that?" exclaimed Tofu.

"That's back at the school!" she whispered.

"We have to check it out, don't we?" asked Ryoga.

"And quick. I doubt even Ranma cold stand a blast like that."

"Well," said Nabiki, "step on it!"

Dr. Tofu peeled rubber as they raced back to the school. It only took them two minutes to arrive at the scene. The wind picked up a little as they got out of the car. It wasn't much, but what surprised Nabiki anyway was a large dark piece of paper flying into her face. She swatted the paper away, and was surprised even more when the paper said "ouch." Now that they got a good look around, Nabiki and Ryoga knew what had happened.

"Man, Ms. Hinako really went off this time, didn't she?"

"No kidding."

"What happened here?"

"Our teacher did this," explained Nabiki. "She has an attack that can drain someone's battle aura and this is what happens to them."

"Wow. She must be an incredible fighter, then."

"Actually, she can't really fight."

"I see, then…oh no…look at the field!"

"AKANE!!!" yelled Ryoga and Nabiki as they ran down to the field of shriveled up bodies floating about.

The baseball cage was all but destroyed, and a huge crater replaced the area within the bases. Various students and other innocent bystanders were floating down onto the field and others simply remained where they were on the ground, unable to move.

"I've never seen anything like this before," commented Tofu.

Nabiki caught Akane's form as she was almost blown away by a gust of wind.

"Akane! Are you ok?"

"…"

"Ryoga," yelled Tofu, "the others are here, too. I need you to collect them, quick." He turned toward the school and saw students and teachers alike looking out of the shattered windows. "SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

(B-D)

"I can't believe that something like this could've happened to them. We had worked so hard to prevent this, too."

"This is the first time I've ever seen this, too, Elder."

"Please, call me Cologne."

"Thank you. They seem to have been severely beaten even before their ki was sucked out of them. They'd normally be able to use their ki to heal themselves, but even with applying several ki replenishing regimens I'd say it'll be at least three or four days before they can even get out of bed, never mind rehabilitation."

"What about the others, Doctor?"

"I'll do what I can, Mr. Tendo, but given the situation I have a feeling that you'll just want them to rest and recover naturally at your place."

"A wise plan, Doctor."

"Thank you, Cologne. Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome, everyone will be okay here. Between Cologne and I, we should be able to get them up and about in a few days."

"A few days?"

The adults looked toward the new voice at the door to see a worried girl with a red rose in her hair and a brown and white school uniform.

"We meet at last, Ms. Kuno," greeted Cologne.

"I had received a call from my brother's school and I rushed over here as fast as I could. How are they?"

The three men glanced at each other while Cologne spoke.

"They'll be fine. It would seem that they should be safe from my husband's" collective twitch "advances for a while."

"Um," started Soun.

"She will not be of any harm, Mr. Tendo. She is in the process of reconciliation."

"Oh, I see."

Kodachi looked around at the makeshift triage. Her former rivals, her former fiancé, and even her own brother, all lay completely drained and beaten. There was an occasional moan, and a possible twitch, but that was about it. The sight was almost more than she could bear.

"This is…my fault…all of it…"

The adults looked at her as she collapsed in tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sob sorry…"

"Am I missing something here, Tendo?"

Before Cologne could act Kodachi's crying was calmed by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up behind her to see a warm smile and a sister smile leaning on the door to the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit and have some tea," calmed the soothing voice of Kasumi.

"Yeah, and we have a few napkins here for you, too," chimed in Nabiki.

"You don't hate me?"

The sisters glanced at each other.

"You're a good friend of Ranma and Akane," said Kasumi.

"And you've almost paid us back for the damages you've caused."

"Nabiki!"

"Just kidding, sis."

"Thank you…thank you both…"

The adults were touched by the scene, well, most of them, anyway. Genma managed to distract himself and missed the whole thing. Cologne, however, let her smile surface. She was actually proud at how much everyone had grown this month. She turned to say something to Dr. Tofu when she noticed his glasses fogged up.

'So, he's in love with one of the Tendo sisters, is he? I'll have to tell him about the Soul of Ice technique sometime…hhmmm, why am I feeling so generous all of a sudden?'

"Alright, Saotome, let's take these boys to the dojo."

"Right, Tendo."

"Please call us if Akane wakes up…"

After waiting a few seconds or Tofu to respond, Cologne spoke. "You'll be the first to know."

"Thank you, Cologne."

And the men left dragging the bodies of their master and his minions. Cologne sat on the sofa in the waiting room to reflect on what had happened that day. Early mourning training, a long and very insightful conversation with Ranma's mother, and a major battle. Not to mention she still had to visit the Tendos to use that interesting artifact that Nabiki had rented to her. She rubbed her temples for a few moments, then glanced up at the doctor who was still pretending to be a statue, then shook her head. "If things get any worse the children are going to need a major vacation after this…heh, who am I trying to kid. I'm going to need a vacation after this."

(B-D)

A/N: This fight has been brewing in my head since Happi called in the heavy artillery. This battle was a lot of fun to watch and even more fun to type down…in case you're wondering, I tend to watch my stories in my head and simply type what I see. Hey, it's a lot more fun than an outline. Anyway, I really want to thank everyone for your support and reviews. I wouldn't be able to see this story through without you guys, and you ladies, too. I'm honestly amazed at how much you all like this story, and because of you I'm excited and can't wait to continue. This has been a very rewarding experience for me and I hope that I've been able to return the favor. Thanks, everybody, and I'll see you again in a couple of weeks. (B-D)

© 2004 Den Scurman


	10. The Baby Gambit

Disclaimer: I must apologize to anybody that has taken offence to me using these characters of Rumiko Takahashi without permission, but it was just for fun and not profit. I also apologize to my readers, but I'll explain that after the chapter.

Ranma-chan: female Ranma

P-Genma: Genma in Panda form _his signs_

C-Shampoo: Shampoo cat form

D-Mousse: Mousse in duck form

'…': denotes thinking

(B-D) : Scene Change!

:-) Flashback (-:

LEO: Low Earth Orbit

* * *

_**Final Week**_

Oooo, pretty colors. Spiraling all over the place like some psychedelic LSD induced dream or something. That spiraling should make me dizzy, but I feel fine, if but a little tired. Hold on. Why are there so many colors around? Ok, that's weird, as soon as I notice the colors, everything just goes black. What's going on here? WHERE AM I? Weird, not even an echo. Ok, let's see, at least I'm standing on some ground…whoa, how'd I get to the school all of a sudden. Wait, there's a monster over there by the fence. Wait, I know him, that's Taro! Wait, those are my friends he's holding! NNNOOOO!!!!!

"NNNNOOOO!!!!"

He sat up sweating and gasping for air. He felt weak, much weaker than he should be after a good night's sleep. Then he noticed, this wasn't his room. There's an awful lot of beds here, and there's someone on each of them. He knew these people. They were his friends that he tried to save and he let his guard down completely when he saw Taro holding them up in victory.

"You're awake."

He snapped his head toward the strangely familiar voice and regretted it immediately as his neck seemed to hurt all over, causing him to close his eyes in pain for a few seconds. He opened them slowly and turned his head carefully to see who had spoken. Normally his fight or flight instincts would've kicked in and gotten him out of there as soon as he recognized her in her black and while dress, but the combination of the confusion of the moment and his body not working very well simply allowed him to stare for a moment as her name finally left his lips.

"Kodachi?"

"I'm…glad you've awakened," she said, obviously feeling awkward about the situation. "Um, I'll go let the doctor know…"

"No!" He caught himself before going further with what he was going to say. "Um, don't, I mean…not yet…"

"After all I've done, I don't deserve to even look at you, never mind be in your presence. I'll just go so you can recover…"

"Wait," Ranma hoarsely replied. He thought for a second before continuing. "You still got to watch over Kuno, right?" She nodded with a weak smile. "Then…don't go."

She nodded again and sat down in a chair between Kuno and Ranma.

"Thank you, good sir."

"Jeez, no need to be all formal and stuff," he tried to respond normally, but coming out a whole lot weaker than he wanted. "Just call me Ranma."

"You truly are a man among men, Ranma. I wish I could somehow repay you for this. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. This is all my fault…"

"Kodachi," he said, finally getting he voice to sound stronger than he felt, "you have repaid me. You helped Akane and Ukyo this weekend and saved them from the freak. Never mind what I heard from Nabiki at school this mourning…"

"Um, Ranma?"

"Huh?"

"It's not Monday."

"…huh?" he responded with all the quickness his mind could muster. "Ok, so I was out for a day then. Makes sense considering what Ms. Hinako used to drain us…"

"It's Thursday."

Ranma double-face-faulted into a full pratfall onto the bed as the words smacked him upside the head.

"Whatdoyoumean Thursday?!"

"You all have been unconscious for the past three days. We figured that you would be the first to wake up, but we weren't sure."

He looked at his hands unbelievably. "How could I have been knocked out for three days from a stupid mallet? Not even Akane could do that. I know it wasn't metal, or that heavy…"

"Do you have any idea what happened when your teacher used that attack with the fence?"

"Um…," he answered.

"The doctor and Cologne realized that the ki draining attack of that strength would start draining life force once the ki was gone. Considering that you were all weakened after your battle, you didn't have much ki left."

"So since we all fought all-out, our ki reserves for anything was already pretty dried up."

"So she drained your remaining ki and started to drain off your life force. If she didn't stop when she did…"

"We'd be toast."

"And I don't think I could've lived with myself knowing that I caused all of that."

"Kodachi?"

She kept her head down, trying to hold back the tears from coming again.

"Look, I know what you did, and know how you've been, but after what you've done in the past couple of weeks, I can see that you're not the crazy psycho-stalker anymore. From what I understand, you've been trying to make right what you messed up. I respect that, and from your actions you've pretty much restored your honor to me. Like I said before, I ain't sayin' that I like ya' or nothin', but I do.um…" and Ranma's confidence in what he was trying to say got all tangled up in the net of awkwardness verses girls.

"Yes?" she asked, now looking Ranma in the eyes, causing him to look away nervously.

"I, um…want…to be…um, well, you know…like, um…buds…or…something."

Kodachi gasped slightly at this.

"You still want to be friends with me after all I did to you and your friends?"

"Well, kinda, yeah," his hand went to the back of his head. "I mean, I like this new you. You're actually…kinda normal. I just want you to do one thing for me, though."

She couldn't believe her ears. How could anybody want to befriend a wretched, wicked, dishonorable, twisted, crazy, scary-mad, psycho-gymnast who causes nothing but pain, suffering, and other evils to those she cares for the most, never mind those she didn't like.

"Stop beating yourself up over this, okay?" That caught her off guard. "I know you're sorry about what you did, and I forgive you. Sure, I was pretty ticked off at you when I found out what you did, and after the big fight I was even more angry, but you've completely turned yourself around. Making my life a little simpler with one less engagement to worry about and helping out my friends, heck, they'd still be just annoying fiancées if it weren't for you. I guess in a way, you helped a lot more than you realize. I just don't feel right when my friends are depressed. It really dampens my mood."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Normally the best thing to say after making a new friend is to say 'Thank you.'"

Ranma and Kodachi looked to the door to find a smiling Dr. Tofu leaning on the frame. They glanced at each other and realized for the first time how close they were, their faces about seven inches apart and Kodachi standing, and jumped back to a "normal, uncompromising" distance. Only the good doctor noticed the blushing. He smiled.

"How long were you…?" Ranma started.

"Heh, actually I just got here to see a new friendship form. I'm glad that you guys have grown up so well all things considered. Now, as for you, Mr. Saotome, I believe a check up is in order."

"Ok, not a bad idea," he said as he slid off the bed and suddenly discovered that his legs weren't working. Kodachi caught him before he collapsed.

"Are you ok?" asked Kodachi.

"Yeah, I'm in good hands."

"I think your other friend should help you to the other room."

"Other friend?" they asked.

Tofu motioned for someone to come in.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we really must be good friends," said Ryoga as he entered the room and helped Kodachi carry Ranma out of the room.

"You're here, too, huh? So what makes us such good friends?"

"Heh, for one of the best martial artists I know, you sure don't notice much, do you? I spent this entire weekend searching for stuff just to help you out."

"That's nothin' special."

"With Nabiki."

"Whoa!" he responded. "Heck, now I'm almost sorry for all those insults I throw at you."

"You have no idea."

(B-D)

She hummed the song that had been past down to at least two generations of her family. She should know, she had taught it to them. She didn't have much occasion to hum it because Shampoo always did whenever she was happily doing something. As she hopped to the dojo, she gave the odd fishing rod a whirl. If anything, it should at least keep Happosai chasing her for the last few days of this month of hell. Although she had every intention of trying to get used to the fact that he was now her husband by their law, she had actually realized that she had finally fulfilled a life-long dream. Ever since they were sixteen, they were each other's equal. No other man had even come close to his level at his age until Ranma came along. She begrudgingly had to also admit that Ryoga and even Mousse were not far behind, especially after seeing him at full strength this month. She would also have to work on that pesky "age" issue concerning offspring, but she was confident that she and the council could think of something. She would've come by a lot sooner, but it was somewhat difficult to run the Cat Café by herself. It was only because Kasumi and Sasuke were filling in for her that she was able to get away for a while. Indeed, Kodachi turned out to be quite selfless when she's in her right mind. Who knew? She stopped her musings as she heard someone practicing in the dojo. What puzzled her was the fact that it was female battle shouts and cries. Being curious, she hopped down to the entrance to a sight that she had never thought she'd ever see in her entire life. So shocked and caught so completely off guard by the sight that she actually lost her balance on the staff, instinctively landing on her feet while making enough noise for the two people in the dojo to notice her.

"Ah, Cologne. I'm glad to see you well," greeting Soun.

The girl in a too big yellow gi next to Soun walked up to him and playfully punched him in the side.

"You're wide open, daddy."

"Nabiki? I thought you had some training in the art, but I had thought that you had lost interest?"

She studied the older woman and was amused.

"Well, yeah, but this past weekend kinda sparked things a little for me."

"I see. Mr. Tendo, you have a fine set of daughters."

"Thank you, Cologne. Would you be here for the master?"

"Indeed. I'm interested to see if this little trinket can work on my husband. If it does, then your daughter's training journey would be even more fruitful."

"I'd like to see that, myself. Nabiki, I'd like to you go through those first three katas that we reviewed today until I come back."

"Geez, daddy, have mercy," smirked Nabiki.

Father and daughter shared a laugh at a presumed-dead running gag as the two adults left the dojo.

"I must say, it is good to see you teaching again. I almost feared that you were going to let your potential go to such a tragic waste."

"I must admit, I was surprised when she asked me to practice with her. Perhaps Ryoga will be a better fiancé for her than I thought."

Cologne berated herself mentally for being caught off guard twice on the same day.

"You engaged her to him?"

"No, actually he asked me. Needless to say, I was quite shocked, but very happy. And here I thought he going to ask for Akane's hand. Heh heh heh…"

Cologne shook her head as she imagined how that conversation could've gone. Nevertheless, if he managed to resurrect her passion for the art, there had to be something there, as unbelievable as that sounded. Finally they arrived at the guest room with Genma keeping guard with a shogi board next to him.

"It's your move, Tendo."

"Heh, so you finally made your move. I'll go after Cologne here has done to the master as she pleases."

"Please tell me that you're going to take him away so we can have our lives back," pleaded Genma.

"We'll see what I can do. I'm also interested in seeing this thing work, also."

Genma opened the door to the now dark room with some kind on incense.

"Very clever, boys. If I remember correctly this incense allows for natural healing while maintaining an unconscious state."

"You'd be surprised what you come up with while training an energetic young boy who doesn't sit still long enough to heal."

"So, there is a method to your madness…where is he?"

"What?" the men exclaimed.

"It is as I feared. Happi has recovered enough to escape." She counted the bodies in the room. "And he seems to have taken his favorite disciple with him."

"Oh no," said Soun.

"You're right, Tendo. Even in their weakened state, Taro and the master won't be easy to fight."

Cologne began to sweat as she checked their bedding.

"It's cool and dry to the touch. They've been gone for a while now. Let us pray that he doesn't find any young girls to attach himself to before finding Ranma."

"I did get a call from Dr. Tofu that Ranma was awake," said Genma.

"Then I suggest that Genma and I hurry to the clinic while you stay here."

"We'll be here if you need us."

They nodded and Cologne and Genma left for the clinic.

(B-D)

"Man, it's great to finally have some fresh air again!" Ranma said as he stretched his arms wide while walking on top of the fence thanks to a boost from Ryoga. He figured that he was only at about one-quarter strength, not enough to leap onto fences or anything, but his balance wasn't hurt too much.

"Yeah, just don't walk too fast," said Ryoga. "Last thing we need is somebody attacking you while you're weak again."

Ranma slipped at that and nearly fell off into the canal, but was snagged and rescued by a purple ribbon from behind.

"Are you sure you should be up here?" asked Kodachi who was walking a few feet behind Ranma on the fence.

"Um, yeah. I'll be fine," he said. "Just do me a favor and don't mention anything about my condition, ok?"

Ryoga smirked. "No problem, Ranma. We'll protect you."

Kodachi once again rescued Ranma from the hungry canal.

"Ryoga…" he growled.

"It's a shame the other girls are still unconscious," interrupted Kodachi. "I'm sure you're famished after being out for three days straight."

"Aww, I'll be fine. I just need to work the…"

_**GRUMBLE! GROWL! FEED ME FOOD!**_

Ryoga and Kodachi stared at the embarrassed Ranma for several seconds. "Well, maybe just a bite." The two burst out laughing as they headed toward the Cat Café.

(B-D)

Ranma and Ryoga stood dumbstruck at the entrance of the Cat Café. Even Kodachi was impressed at what she saw, and reminded herself of how right she was not to underestimate the elder Tendo sister. Kasumi was in the kitchen cooking up a storm while Sasuke served the orders in his own special way. What shocked them was the show they were putting on, as it was almost as good a show as Ranma and Cologne usually put on. Kasumi, while cooking large amounts of Raman, called the order and shot bowls at Sasuke, who was standing in the middle of the restaurant, and he deftly redirected them to the appropriate table and in front of the correct person, all the while maybe spilling up to two drops per order (not per bowl, mind you).

"Whoa!" awed the two boys at the door.

Kasumi and Sasuke just now noticed the three at the entrance and simultaneously "Uh, oh"ed.

_**CRASH!**_

Unfortunately for Sasuke, a bowl was incoming at the time, crashing into his head at about twenty mph, splashing him with pork and seafood Raman and flipping him over several times before finally settling down to the ground with a hard thud. The customers, of course, gave a standing ovation for the great surprise twist ending to the show. Kasumi rushed out of the kitchen and met Kodachi at the downed form of the Raman Ninja.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasuke," pleaded Kasumi. "I got distracted…"

"It's ok…Kasumi-chan," replied Sasuke. "It wasn't…your fault…ouch."

"He's a lot more resilient than I thought," said Kodachi as she checked out the welt on his head. "And you, Ms. Tendo, are far more skilled that I expected."

"No kidding," chimed in Ranma, finally discovering where his voice was hiding, which was stuck between his jaw and the floor.

Kasumi gave her best humble blush, trying not to give too much away.

"Well, I am a part of a martial arts clan. I'm surprised that you haven't caught on that I have my own style yet."

Kodachi gasped slightly as she understood completely while the boys remained in their natural state, which was highly confused concerning women.

"Ms. Tendo, you are much more than you appear. The boys are hungry. Would you mind if I helped a little while Sasuke recovers?"

"In the words…of Master…Kuno…'I…fight on'…uhnn."

"Um, we'll take him to our table," said Ryoga.

"Thank you, Ryoga," said Kasumi. "And yes, I'd love for you to help for a while."

Kodachi donned an apron while the boys dragged Sasuke to the corner booth.

"So, since when the heck did you get so good?" questioned Ranma.

"The horn and the unicorn…" he answered waveringly.

"Sheesh, that bowl must've hit him pretty hard," commented Ryoga.

"Which begs the question, how could Kasumi be so good and neither of us notice for over a year?"

"You got me. She hides it well, though."

"No kidding…"

At this point four bowls of varying flavors are deposited onto the table with a purple ribbon one-by-one, each landing with a whipping sound. The boys did a double take as a ball hit the inner edges of two of the bowls, throwing two small portions of the broth at each of them. Their mouths opened in reflex shock and the broth hit them both exactly there. They swallowed instinctively, and after giving a light gasp from the hot broth, both gave a thumbs-up and the crowd roared, who then promptly went back to eating.

"Wow, she seems happier," said Ryoga between gulps.

"I'm glad, too. I hated seeing her so depressed."

"Even after everything she did to not only you but the others as well you're still willing to forgive her just like that?"

"You know, if you'd asked me that last month I would've laughed in your face, but now…now I don't see the crazy stalker that we both despised. Now I see a girl who kinda reminders me of me a little bit before we moved here. Just realizing that you have no friends and so desperately wanted to have one that you'd accept just about anything."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yeah, I know. I'm amazed at how much more I see thanks to this month. Instead of a fiancée problem I see three friends that I need to have a serious discussion with someday real soon. Instead of a couple of really annoying rivals I see a couple of friends to improve our skills with. Heck, instead of a seemingly oblivious housedaughter with a smile able to calm even Akane's temper I see a highly skilled martial artist with a smile able to calm even Akane's temper."

Ryoga tried and failed to laugh as he choked on his Raman. A couple of balls to the back from Kodachi helped a lot to calm him down. He waved in thanks.

Cough "Not while I'm eating, you idiot!"

Ranma laughed out loud.

"Sorry, man. I couldn't help it. I saw an opening that seemed to scream attack, so I did."

"You need to stop watching that stupid show, Ranma. You're starting to quote it."

"And how would you know where that came from?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I've seen your little collection." Ranma froze. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. Who would've guessed that besides the Art that there'd be something we actually had in common?"

Ranma finally exhaled.

"Thanks, man. I don't know what anybody would say if they found out that I still watch cartoons."

"It's animé. Even respectable adults watch it, but if you feel that way, that's no problem. You'll get over it."

"Wow, you really are a good friend."

"Don't remind me."

(B-D)

"That really hit the spot!" exclaimed a happy Ranma.

"I know," said Ryoga. "Kasumi's cooking always does it for me."

"Yeah!"

Kodachi followed a little behind the happy boys as she thought to herself. How much had changed? How did this all happen so quickly? So many questions, so many sins, and he still forgave. She knew that she wouldn't have lived very long without him, but now she didn't have to. Things were working out so much better than she had dared hope, and she found that she was happier now than ever before.

"Why don't we go to that park over there?" suggested Kodachi. "There's plenty of open space."

"Yeah, good idea. I need to work out a least a little bit to get my strength up."

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them. They stopped and turned around to find a police officer.

"Um," said Ranma.

"How can we help you, officer?" bowed Kodachi.

"Have any of you seen this baby?" He showed them a picture of a cute baby boy. They could tell it was a boy because of the blue bib and pants.

"No sir," answered Ryoga. "What happened?"

"This baby was kidnapped about an hour ago in this area. If you see or hear anything…"

"We'll help you look for it," said Ranma. "Whoever took that baby is gonna pay. It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak."

"I'm glad to hear that. If you find anything, just call the local precinct."

"No problem."

They waved goodbye to the officer.

"So much for practice," quipped Ryoga.

"Yeah, but that baby comes first," said Ranma.

"That man over there," pointed Kodachi. "He looks awfully familiar."

"He should," growled Ryoga. "That's Pantyhose Taro. Let's see what he's doing here."

"Yeah," Ranma growled in reply as he cracked his knuckles, "let's."

As the three walked toward him, he waved to them to follow as he turned around and calmly walked into the wooded part of the park. They glanced at one another in agreement on two things. Firstly, this was an obvious trap. Secondly, regardless of who was there, they should be at about Ranma's current strength, which means that Ryoga and Kodachi should be more than a match for Team Happi. They came to a small clearing to find Taro standing in wait for them. They took particular note of the bundle he had in his left arm, ready for whatever surprise he had waiting for them.

"Where's the freak?" growled Ranma.

"Huh-huh-huh-huh, he's here, cross-dresser. He wants you to go with him quietly."

"Or else what?" he demanded.

Enter Happosai.

"You've been a major nuisance this month, boy, and it's time we rectified that. I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice."

"I ain't going, no matter what you do or say."

"Ranma," gasped Kodachi. "Look at the bundle."

Their eyes went to Taro's hand on the bundle and realized the true horror of the depth of Happosai's perversion.

"My god," gasped Kodachi, "You're the one that kidnapped the baby?!"

"Yes, my dear. Now Ranma, if you don't come quietly, I'll give the word and his blood will be on your head."

"Taro!" exclaimed Ranma. "I know you're a better person than this! How could you…?"

"I don't like this any more than you do, Ranma, but he promised to guarantee that he'll change my name to something of MY choosing after this, so don't think that I won't do it."

Ryoga concentrated, trying to think of any way to save the baby. Even in their weakened state, that baby still was at their complete mercy. He wasn't fast enough, and Ranma was also weak and relatively slow. Kodachi might be able to get it, but a jerk that hard with a ribbon would injure the baby. That's when he noticed. He couldn't sense Ranma anymore. He also noticed that the other's couldn't find him, either.

"Ah, Genma's technique!" exclaimed Happosai as realization hit him. "Oh no you don't." Happosai jumped onto Taro's left shoulder and placed his hand about half an inch from the baby's head. Ranma suddenly appeared, a mere three inches from the baby, shocking the others. "Nice try, my boy. Very nice indeed. And here I thought you had sealed the Umi-ken technique." Ranma was sweating as he remained where he was, hoping against all hope for an opening. "Now, step away from Taro." Ranma's arms dropped to his side in defeat as he stepped away.

"Alright," growled Ranma as his aura flared an angry red with a slight green tint, "you win. I'll go.

"Ranma, no," whispered Kodachi.

"I'll go willingly with you if you promise to release the baby."

"You'll go and stay willingly until the end of the month and I'll consider it."

They all flinched.

"You…" started Ryoga.

"No, Ryoga. It's the only way."

"But you can't," wept Kodachi.

"I know you don't break your word as a martial artist. Do I have that word that you'll release free the baby without any harm if I go?"

"You have my word."

"Then I'll go." Everybody looked at Kodachi as she spoke. "You will take me instead and I shall go willing and without a fight. I shall also resist any attempt of rescue and do whatever you wish with minimal resistance."

"Kodachi, no," said Ranma.

"All I ask is that you free the baby and release the others from their pledge. Do that, and not only shall I stay with you until the end of the month, but also until the end of the weekend."

"So instead of having Ranma till Saturday, I'll have you till Sunday. All I get is an extra day…"

"And a willing participant."

"No, Kodachi. This is my burden, not yours. You don't even have the right to make such an offer!"

"I'm the one that started this whole thing, Ranma. It is up to me to finish it."

"I won't let you…not after everything you've done to make things right. You don't have to do this."

"A-hem."

Everyone finally noticed Happosai again.

"I've always wanted to have Ranma all to my self, but you, my dear, are new territory. Such is a difficult decision that is only **mine** to make," as he stressed that point. "Considering the stakes, I'll do this fairly…anybody have five yen I can borrow?"

The goodguys pratfell.

"What the heck are you talking about!" yelled Ranma and Ryoga.

"Here," spat Kodachi as she threw the coin at him, who caught it easily. "And how is that supposed to help you…choose…"

"Ranma, you're heads. Kodachi's tails. Which ever side it lands on, that person comes with me."

"And the others will be released from their pledge as well?" asked Ranma.

"Since I won't have to hunt you down anymore, I'll accept that with one more condition."

"What?" scowled Ranma.

"The loser has to keep Cologne from bothering us until the end. Deal?"

"Man, he's thought of everything," said Ryoga.

Ranma and Kodachi glanced at each other, each silently pleading the other not to go through with this, only to see that neither would back down.

"Deal," said Ranma, signing their fate to the coin.

"Ok, Taro, regardless of the result, you'll keep the baby until I enter the dojo with the winner," Ranma and Kodachi flinched. "After I close the doors behind me, you'll hand the baby over to Ryoga and start thinking of your new name. I'll honor my word to you on Monday."

"So this take precedence over my previous orders, then?"

"A better offer came up."

"Good. I didn't want to do that anyway."

"Do what?" asked Ryoga.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, I think this will be interesting," said Happosai as he flipped the coin.

Again time went into slow motion as all eyes followed the coin's eternal journey into the sky, despite only having gone up about three feet above Happosai's head. Finally, it began its descent. Ranma's heart pounded deafeningly as Kodachi found that she could no longer breathe. Ryoga silently began to pray as the coin finally hit the ground. They looked at the result.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

(B-D)

Merry Christmas. :)


	11. Final Solution: Kodachi

Greetings, and welcome to my horribly late update. Again, I apologize to everybody about being a whole **three** months late, but I had a taste of Ranma's chaos in my life. Ever since I wished you all a Merry Christmas, I had my computer on its deathbed, a change of job status…twice, only to be blessed with a new computer by my loving parents (I want to be like them when I grow upI'm 28, BTW), only to realize that I needed Office 2000 to actually complete the story as well as all the normal installation of all my stuff onto the new comp. I'm just now finally completing this during a blackout of all cable services (I have cable broadband)…sigh. That and I've been reading several excellent fanfics that have taken valuable time from this story  Yes, they are great, and I bear no ill-will toward (insert authors names here) for distracting me, as their stories are very much worth reading. Check these guys and gals out. Oh yeah, and also darn Yu-Gi-Oh the TCG for taking up my Monday and Thursday nights and the occasional Saturday. So, now that you're back, please enjoy the final chapter of…**_Final Judgment: Kodachi_**!

_**Final Solution: Kodachi**_

_**Still Thursday**_

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

All eyes stared in disbelief as the coin did the statistically improbable.

"I don't believe it," said Ryoga. "So I guess this means that everybody's free to go if it lands on the edge, right?"

Happosai was speechless, as was Taro. Neither of them had even considered what would happen if the coin had landed on its side. Ranma and Kodachi gave twin sighs of extreme relief.

"You lose, freak!" exclaimed Ranma.

"But…but…"

"No buts, you old goat. You lost fair and square, so give us the baby and leave us the heck alone."

"That's no fair," he started to cry. "I should get a do over…"

"No do overs."

After missing its cue, the wind picked up a little, blowing a tumbleweed by. Everyone watched as the tumbleweed ran over the five-yen piece. Ranma's face fell, realizing that he should've picked up the coin from the ground before it was able to fall and cursing that tumbleweed for defeating him. He also saw the result.

"Well," laughed a very happy Happi, "looks like I'm the winner after all. Well, time's a-wastin'. Let's get going, 'Dachi-chan!"

"Over my dead body you will," growled Ranma as he took a menacing step toward the two. He only stopped because of Ryoga's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do it, Ranma," he warned. "Remember the baby. He won't be safe till they're in the dojo."

"I can do it, Ryoga. I won't let them get the baby or Kodachi. Get offa me."

"I can't…" Ranma managed to get away from Ryoga only to be mummy-wrapped by Kodachi's ribbon. "What the?!"

"Like I promised, my dear friend, I shall resist all attempts at rescue. Please don't make this any harder for me."

"You think this is easy for me?!" yelled Ranma. "I can't just let you go!"

"Don't make me do this, Ranma," said Ryoga as he walked up to him.

"But we gotta stop…"

_**BONK!**_

Ranma fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ooppss…"

"He'll come to," said Happosai. "Guess we'll just have to give the kid to Kasumi when we get back home. Ok, let's get going." He attempted to contain himself, then decided the heck with it. He sprang up and onto Kodachi's chest. "Let's go home, honey!"

Kodachi did everything in her power not to hit him off of her chest. After a few seconds of restraint, she did hit him off.

"Please, not in front of them…"

Happosai thought for a moment, looking between her and the boys behind her. He saw that Ryoga was barely keeping himself from launching himself at them while Ranma, even while unconscious, was somehow inching his way towards them.

"Fine, let's just go."

And the three finally left. Ryoga stood there for a moment using every ounce of self-control he had to stay where he was. Finally he calmed himself, at least enough to regain meaningful though processes.

"Great, now I have to carry him back to Dr. Tofu's clinic…oh man! I have to find Dr. Tofu's clinic. Will you ever stop tormenting me?" he yelled at the still twitching form of Ranma. Sighing, he slung him over his shoulder and began what is supposed to be a simple trip back to the clinic two blocks east. Naturally, Ryoga goes north-northwest.

(B-D)

About ninety seconds earlier…

"Hold on," said Cologne as she halted Genma. "I think I felt two heavy concentrations of depression ki…"

"Most likely in the same area where I heard someone yelling no. I've only heard that scream once before, and it was definitely the master."

"At the park?"

"Yep.

"We'd best hurry. If they've managed to incapacitate my husband," Genma twitched, "now would be the perfect time to hit him with this."

She whirled the fishing pole around once and they both roof-hopped toward the park. They reaching the park and looked around. Cologne could no longer feel the wave of depression from earlier, but knew that they had originated somewhere near.

"The master wouldn't want to make a public spectacle if he tried to talk to them, but generally he wouldn't mind embarrassing his opponents in front of a live audience."

"You do realize that that didn't help whatsoever, don't you?"

"Hmmm, I guess not."

"There," she pointed at a small clearing next to the park. They quickly ran to where the others were just moments ago. "They were definitely here, and recently as well."

"Oohh!"

"What is it?"

Genma was on the ground cradling something.

"You see this? Five whole yen!"

Cologne smacked her forehead and groaned. Then something caught her attention.

"Genma, look at this."

"What is it?"

"These lines in the dirt here, don't they remind you of something?"

"Now that you mention it, the boy always seems to leave his mark whenever he hits the ground."

"I thought so. And it looks like he was carried off by someone. Why would Happosai be screaming if Ranma was carried off…he may have been kidnapped and Happosai couldn't stop whoever did it…but he knows how to fight even when weak. This doesn't make any sense."

"What should we do, then?"

She thought for a moment. "Time is of the essence. You go back to the clinic and let the doctor and Mr. Tendo know what we know. I'll track down whoever took Ranma and bring him back. While I'm gone, it'll be up to you three to protect Ukyo and my granddaughter."

"You protected my son. Least we could do is the same for Shampoo."

"Despite what I've seen of you before, I'll trust my granddaughter's safety to you…mainly because I don't have much of a choice." She mumbled that last part.

"Did you say something?"

"No, just keep the girls safe until I return."

"Will do."

Cologne studied Genma for a moment, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She sighed and left to track the one carrying Ranma. Genma watched her go into the woods. He watched the woods for a moment longer before turning around. He saw a small five-year-old girl looking down at the fallen yen. She was about to pick it up when Genma suddenly grabbed it before she could get it.

"That's MY yen!"

Now he noticed a small crowd of mothers and children talking about the mean, evil, bad man before them. Not wanting them to get a good long look at his face, he quickly ran for it, seeking shelter in the clinic.

(B-D)

"That clinic has to be around here somewhere…" said Ryoga as he still carried the unconscious Ranma over his shoulder. Many were perplexed when he asked them for directions with some pig-tailed boy tied up in some kind of ribbon over his shoulder, and their perplexity evolved into utter confusion once he went in any other direction other than the ones they had just given him. Things only got worse for these poor people, however, as they were then subjected to the sight of what appeared to be a living wrinkle hopping around on a stick and asking them if they had seen anything strange or unusual recently. Many failed to resist the urge to point straight at this 'wrinkle,' earning them a snarl or a whack on the head, depending on how severe they were with her. It was nighttime now, and he figured that it was time to see if Ranma had had awakened yet.

"Yo, Ranma? You awake?" No answer. He removed him from his shoulder and held him before him. "Hey, wake up all ready!" He started to shake him vigorously, then stopped after a few seconds. "Still out, eh? I can't believe that you're so weak that a bonk on the head could knock you out for so long. You still have all kinds of bruises from that fight back on Monday. Geez, what's wrong with you?" Little did Ryoga realize was that Ranma had awakened several times that day, but each time he tried to get up, Ryoga unwittingly turned around and knocked him right out again with a nearby tree.

"Uunnn…"

Ryoga perked up. "Ranma, you ok?"

"…ooooohhhhh, it hurts…"

Ryoga laid Ranma on the ground and started to cut the ribbon to free him.

"Geez, Ranma. I can't believe that you've been out all day from one simple bop on the head."

Ranma gathered his strength for a moment, now that he had finally regained consciousness for more than five seconds, and he grabbed Ryoga by the collar and pulled his upper body from the ground to come face-to-face with him.

"If you ever knock me out with a tree again I swear I will smack you through so many trees you won't see straight for a month."

"Wha…what'd I do?"

Ranma let go to allow Ryoga to stand up. Ranma slowly got to his feet and stretched to get all those kinks out.

"Oww. Man, I hurt all over. What've you been doing to me?"

"I was just taking you to the clinic so you could recover, that's all," said an increasingly annoyed Ryoga.

"I recovered about five minutes after you knocked me out the first time," Ranma yelled back. "I would've told you I was back hours ago if you didn't keep hitting all those tree with my head all day long!"

"Hey, I was just trying to help!"

"Geez!" Ranma exclaimed. He was about to continue when he started to look around. "Um, I know this is a stupid question, but where are we?"

Ryoga also started to look around them. "Well, I haven't been getting any good directions from people lately. They just looked at me strange."

"Yeah, carrying around an unconscious person mummy-wrapped over your shoulder will do that to people. Ok, gimme a map."

Ryoga went through his backpack that he had somehow managed to retrieve and got out a map. Ranma went over it for a moment, trying to compare the map to their surroundings.

"Ok, I think I have an idea of where we are. Let's go this way."

"Kay," Ryoga replied.

They went no more than five steps when something tapped Ranma on the shoulder.

"What is it, Ryoga?"

"There you are, Sonny-boy." The boys nearly jumped out of their skins as the voice rose from between them. After regaining control of their racing hearts they looked down to see Cologne. "I must say, Ryoga, you truly are a wonder. I'm one of the best trackers in our village and I still couldn't track you down."

"Yeah you did."

"No, I couldn't. I was just now finally able to find you, apparently only after you took over directions, Ranma."

"Whoa."

"Hmm, that would explain how that guy found us last weekend."

"Let's hurry back to the clinic. No offense, Ranma, but I do not feel comfortable entrusting the safety of my granddaughter and Ukyo to your father."

The boys glanced at each other.

"You have no idea, do you?" asked Ryoga.

She simply raised her eyebrow.

"They're off the hook, now," reported Ranma. "Happosai freed them from the pledge."

Cologne smiled for a moment, then noticed the looks on the boys' faces.

"But at what cost?" she asked wisely.

(B-D)

Strings with bells hung from every window and every door was nailed shut. This way, if anyone tried to enter, they would have to make so much noise that at least somebody would hear, and they would be able to defend themselves. Most of them had only just recovered last night with the rest waking up that following mourning. They were sore, weak, and still very tired, and that was the least of their worries. After hearing that Ranma had been kidnapped and Ryoga got lost again, the first reaction was to rescue him from Happosai, but then they learned that Happosai didn't have him most likely and that Cologne was tracking him down. They then knew what had to be done, and that was to survive until Cologne and Ranma returned. Nobody thought to ask Dr. Tofu why he had so much boarding ready and waiting to block off all the doors, and Mousse's clever idea to cover the windows with transparent bells on very thin strings, making them virtually invisible, made it easy to determine which window the intruder would enter from. All that was left was to cover the main double-door entrance. Tofu, Genma, and Soun stayed on guard while the others rested and recovered, ready to attack and defend themselves at a moment's notice. Indeed, if anyone were foolish enough to come through those doors, they would have to have the worst luck in the world.

_**BAM!**_

"We're back!" called out Ranma from behind Ryoga, who had accidentally pushed the doors off their hinges, startling everybody. The first thing that hit the boys was a huge wave of tension, swiftly followed up by the death glares from everybody as various projectiles were thrown. Only a spinning cane saved them from that onslaught.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Cologne as the projectiles ceased.

Now that they had a good look at the people in the door did the proper reactions finally activate, resulting in Ranma getting dog piled by three girls.

"Oh my God, Ranma!" exclaimed Ukyo and Akane.

"Ranma, Shampoo so glad you safe!" sighed Shampoo.

"Oh, it's them," muttered Kuno.

"Glad you're back," said Mousse as he patted Ryoga on the back.

"Um…yeah."

The three adults simply sighed and took a seat now that they could finally relax.

After a few minutes of questions Cologne called everybody to sit down in the waiting room. Ranma and Ryoga stood on either side of Cologne as everyone else took a seat on the couches and armchairs. Soun and Genma had gone outside get something to repair the door. Kuno simply stood nonchalantly in a corner, seeming not to care about the goings on in the room.

"There seems to be a new development," said Cologne, instantly gaining everyone's attention. "Ranma, you may as well tell them."

"Yeah," he mumbled as he shared a glance with Ryoga. "Um, we don't have to worry about the freak anymore…"

"What?" yelled the girls.

"How can that be?" exclaimed Soun and Genma as they had just returned.

"We made a deal today," Ranma continued. "He got to have one of us and the rest of us are released from the whole deal…"

The girls started to celebrate, then realized what was really said.

"So who did he get?" asked Akane.

"Which of us has to be sacrificed?" asked Ukyo, really not liking where this could go.

Ranma hung his head as me mumbled.

"He got Kodachi."

Everyone in the room gasped not at the news that Kodachi had sacrificed herself to save them from Happosai, but at how fast Kuno had moved to grab Ranma with both hands by the collar and held him up against the wall with his feet dangling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE GOT KODACHI!'"

"I…I…,"Ranma stuttered for a moment, still shocked at how fast he had moved. He shook his head. "Hey, I tried to stop her, I really did!"

"And you let that…that…monster take my sister to have his way with her?"

Even Cologne took a step back as everybody saw Kuno's aura flared a deep sea blue. Ryoga stepped back because his sleeve was slightly singed.

"No, I tried, but she promised to fight back if we tried to save her. I tried to jump him but she wrapped me up with her ribbon! Heck, Ryoga had to knock me out so I would do nothin'."

Kuno's glare turned to Ryoga, the look demanding an explanation.

"Whoa," was Ryoga's first response as he composed himself. "Look, Kuno," he started as he tried to step forward only to be grabbed by Kuno's other hand and dragged to be face-to-face with him, making Ryoga sweat from the heat emitted from Kuno aura.

"Why did you stop him, Ryoga?" growled the actually menacing, demon-eyed Kuno.

"It…it was all part of the deal. He was going to go for Ranma, but Kodachi made the counter-offer and said she'd fight anybody trying to save her to make him choose her. He flipped a coin and it chose her. If she didn't stop Ranma I would've tried to save her too!"

"And why in the nine levels of Hades would Happosai want to spend time with Ranma?"

"Because he's cursed, that's why!" exclaimed Ryoga.

Kuno released Ryoga, causing him to stagger backward onto the couch with the girls, landing right next to Akane, and returned his attention to Ranma.

"And what of this curse?"

"It's the same one Pantyhose Taro's got, but I change into something else."

"And what would that be?"

"If you…could just put me down for a sec, I could show you."

"And why should I trust you? You'll just run and hide like you always do."

That peeved Ranma a little. "Look, Kuno," he said coolly, "I'm not going anywhere. Everyone in this room knows about my curse except for you. If you don't trust me, do you at least trust Cologne and Dr. Tofu?"

Kuno glanced at the two adults who were wondering why Ranma brought them into this. He looked at Ranma once again. "I have no reason not to."

"Then they can show you and you'll listen, right?"

Kuno's aura faded out of sight as he lowered Ranma back to the floor and stepped back.

"You have my utmost attention, Saotome."

"Doctor, could you get me some hot and cold water?"

"Um, sure?" and the doctor left.

"Cologne, if you don't mind, is there any way you could show Kuno that I'm not going anywhere?"

She nodded. "Mousse. Shampoo."

"Yes?" the Amazons responded.

"Please hold Ranma in place for the demonstration."

The Amazons complied and held Ranma against the wall by his arms as Tofu returned with a bucket and a kettle. Ukyo and Akane glanced at each other, wondering if he was finally going to get it this time now that his sister was on the line.

"I'm ready when you are," said Tofu as he took a plastic cup out of the bucket of cold water out.

"You may proceed, doctor," said Kuno.

"Be careful not to hit Shampoo with that, ok, Doc?"

"Not a problem, Ranma."

He poured the water on Ranma's head, causing him to transform. Kuno grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Pig-tailed girl!"

"Kuno, watch closely and carefully," said the pig-tailed goddess and warm water hit her on the head, changing him back.

Their eyes never broke contact except for the height adjustment.

"Saotome," Kuno growled, "What have you done…to…"

Cold water changed him back into her, and hot water changed her back into him, just like with that Taro guy.

"This…this is not your doing, is it?"

"You know I'm not the only one," said Ranma as he glanced at Mousse, who nodded back. Mousse motioned Tofu to hit him with the water, and he was.

"Quack!" said D-Mousse from his robes."

Kuno fell to one knee.

"How…how could I…? And everyone else…? But what about…?"

Shampoo helped Kuno to his feet and guided him to an armchair as Ranma walked up to him. Mousse made sure to change himself back in the meantime.

"Now do you understand why the freak was after me?" Kuno dumbly nodded. "Kodachi's changed, Kuno. I know you must've noticed. I tried to talk her out of it, but she willingly made that sacrifice, saving me and my friends. Even though this was all her fault, even she didn't deserve that."

Kuno looked up into Ranma's eyes. "May I have some water, please?"

Tofu gave Kuno some water as Ukyo looked at Akane and Ryoga.

"I've never seen him like this before," said Ukyo.

"Neither have I," said Akane. "He's not even speaking in poetry anymore."

After downing two cups of water and getting another refill, he stood face-to-face with Ranma.

"And you say you did everything in your power to stop them?"

They started into one another's eyes.

"Yes, I did. I swear on my honor as a martial artist that I did everything I could to stop her."

Kuno studied the man before him for a moment.

"If it helps any," said Ryoga, "he was still trying to save to her even after I knocked him out."

"I see," Kuno whispered. He then upended the cup of water on top of the already wet Ranma, turning him back into her.

"Wha'cha do that…?!" she started when she suddenly found himself in a hug from Kuno. 'Even after all that, the bum still didn't get it?' Then she heard a sob from deep within Kuno's chest and felt a drop land on her face. 'What the? Is he…crying?'

"Thank you, Ranma Saotome," whispered Kuno as he failed to hold back another sob.

"Um…" as she realized why he was hugging her. Hesitantly, she partially returned the hug, mainly just lightly patting his back a couple of times.

Soon Kuno stepped back, hands still on Ranma-chan's shoulders. "Let it be known that on this Friday that I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall officially renounce my love for the pig-tailed girl, as well as my vendetta against Ranma Saotome, for what he did in his rescue attempt of my sister. Although it pains me to do so, I must, as I cannot and will not love a man in that way and I cannot hate someone who was willing to sacrifice himself to save my sister's purity. What say you, Saotome?"

"Um…ok?"

Kuno continued to talk, but Ranma had tuned him out. Something he said was bothering him. It was the afternoon when he was knocked out, but it was night when Cologne had finally found them in the woods behind Furinkan High. If he was right, he was going to have to have a calendar installed into his brain or something.

"Um, excuse me," said Ranma, interrupting Kuno's speech.

"Yes?"

"I thought today was Thursday?"

"No, sonny-boy," said Cologne. "I took me almost two days to find you boys."

Ranma-chan smacked her forehead.

"Oh my God, I don't believe this."

"What is it, Ranma?" asked Akane as Ryoga realized what Ranma was thinking.

"I thought this was Thursday. Everything about Kodachi and the deal, all that happened Wednesday."

"You mean that my sister…"

"For a whole day already," she finished sadly.

Kuno sat back down again and wept. Ranma wanted to comfort him, but her legs weren't working, and was instead lead to the couch by Mousse and Shampoo.

"We should let them be," said Cologne to the others. They nodded and dispersed throughout the clinic.

(B-D)

"Well, looks like we're free from the freak, huh?" said Ukyo.

"Yes, we is, but why we no feel happy?"

"Because of Kodachi, that's why."

"Shampoo see why she change, but no know how much."

"Tell me about it. I've only known her as the crazy psycho gymnast that Ranma couldn't stop complaining about, but when I saw her last week, she was like a completely different person."

"Traumatic happenings change people for better or worse. In Crazy girl case, she change for better."

"You have a point. You know that we both wanted her head, and I even had a chance to get her, too, but now…"

"She having punishment worse than anything we do. Shampoo no want that even to worst enemy."

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

"Shampoo no know."

"Me neither."

(B-D)

_**Saturday**_

After a pretty rough night, everyone made their way to the Tendo Dojo. Residents saw the group walking together, and many fell into various degrees of confusion and/or fear. There was Ranma, generally the center of all the chaos that they had learned to live with. Around him were three of his fiancées and that sword guy just behind the Tendo girl. Next to the sword guy was the old hopping lady, with the other two guys Ranma was always fighting as well as the community chiropractor walking just behind her. Behind the chiropractor were Soun Tendo and his friend, the father of Ranma Saotome. This sight wasn't very unusual, but it was what they were doing that had people scared and confused. There wasn't much talking or yelling. No punches and kicks being thrown and nobody getting launched into LEO. There were no dimensional misplacements nor were there any energy blasts flying around. The group of people, affectionately referred to by the populous as the Nerima Wrecking Crew, was simply walking like normal everyday people. Children ran home to their parents, asking them what this meant. Adults ran back home to call their parents, asking them what this meant. Many parents in the area called several different psychic hotlines asking them what this meant. Nobody had an answer to this strange cosmic anomaly walking down the street but two things were for sure, first was that the populous knew that whatever was about to happen was not going to be good, and secondly that the populous were keen observers of the obvious.

The crew had finally reached the Tendo household as the gate opened before them Nabiki stood there, looking everyone over. She seemed calm, but inside she was very nervous. She only knew they were coming by seeing them out the window. Even now, they were mostly silent. She knew something was going to snap, and she knew that it was going to happen here.

"Wow, welcome back, everybody," greeting Nabiki. "We weren't expecting all of you today, but come right on in. I'll get some tea."

A few of them glanced at each other as they entered the house. Many shoes were deposited at the door as everyone made their way to the living room.

"Welcome home, everyone," greeted a happy Kasumi. Everyone stared at her, not for what she said, but at what she was holding.

"Um, Kasumi," said Ranma, "what's that?"

The bundle in Kasumi's arms made a cooing sound.

"Why, it's a baby, silly."

"Oh, is that all?" asked Soun. Ranma dove to the left as Akane and Genma ran upstairs as Soun's demon head appeared. "**Dr. Tofu! What have you done with my daughter?**"

Tofu fell back on his butt, waving his arms franticly as his glasses began to fog up.

"We didn't do anything, Mr. Tendo! I swear!"

Soun began chasing Dr. Tofu around the house in his full samurai armor shooting arrows at his back. He kept missing, however, as Tofu began dancing around with Betty, his mysteriously appearing skeleton while singing something about having a baby with Kasumi, which wasn't helping matters any. Ryoga, between arrows, managed to make his way to Kasumi as the Amazons followed suit. Ukyo sought shelter in the kitchen with Nabiki.

"So, where did that baby come from?" asked Cologne.

"Oh, that was very odd," she started. "Grandfather came in with Taro and Kodachi a few days ago. Taro sat down with me while the others went into the dojo. He gave me the baby and told me to take care of it. I was about to ask him why when we had a visitor. He said something about Taro breaking some Jusenko rules and chased him off with a really big sword. I've been taking care of the little fellow ever since. He's quite a handful so Nabiki had to help me with the house."

"So that's the baby Happosai kidnapped," said Ryoga.

"What do you mean?" asked Mousse.

"He threatened to hurt that baby if Ranma didn't come with him willingly. That's when Kodachi stepped in and everything else we told you about last night happened."

"So," said Cologne coldly, "he resorted to that, huh? As his wife" collective twitch "I must make sure to scold him with severe punishment." She didn't say what was really on her mind, as she didn't want to traumatize the baby with her words.

"And to think," inserted Kuno, suddenly appearing at the table, "that my sister, who had once derived pleasure from throwing wounded puppies to play with Mr. Green Turtle, would actually make such a sacrifice for a mere babe? The wrath of Heaven is slow but sure. Indeed the true darkness of Nerima was not Saotome, but that foul demon Happosai! I shall have my righteous vengeance against him for what he has done with my sister."

"For once, I have to agree with you, Kuno," said Ryoga. "If I weren't there to see it myself I never would've…wounded puppies?"

"Kodachi make complete change, yes?"

"More so than any of us though possible," chimed in Mousse.

"We shall all see that he pays dearly for what he has done," said Cologne, still deep into using the soul of ice to prevent her from crashing into the dojo at that very moment, "but for the moment, we can only wait and tend to Ms. Kuno when he is finished. Remember," she continued with a dark gleam in her eye, "he has to come back for his collection sometime."

(B-D)

In the kitchen, Ukyo had finally found safe haven from Soun's arrows. She really didn't want to be caught by any stray arrows. She turned around to find Nabiki looking her over with a smile on her face. What confused Ukyo was the fact that she had an apron on.

"Welcome to my kitchen, Ukyo," greeted Nabiki.

Ukyo double-blinked.

"You're kitchen?"

Nabiki put her hand on her forehead in though for a moment before answering.

"It seems like taking care of a baby if a full-time job, so I've had to fend for myself for the past few days."

"Why don't you order out like you always do?"

"I thought I'd explore the kitchen for a while, see what I like."

Ukyo summoned every once of her willpower not to pratfall, and somehow succeeded. She held her head with both hands for a moment as if trying to keep her head from exploding.

"Akane was right. There's got to be something wrong with us."

Nabiki smirked. She loved doing that to people.

(B-D)

Upstairs, Akane was finally in her room for the first time since Monday. She looked around to reassimilate herself to her room. It still boggled her mind that something could've knocked her out for such a long time. She placed her school uniform in the dirty clothes pile in her closet. She had wondered at first who had changed her clothes while she was unconscious, but was then told that her father had done that for her. Again, a wave of relief washed over her as she plopped herself on her bed. Finally, something ordinary. The events over the past few weeks and especially the past couple of days were very stressful, and she knew that there was no way in fulfilling her smashed object quota for the week, so she just lay there thinking of ordinary things. She wondered where P-Chan was. She thought about how much homework she was going to have to make up next week. She thought about how much homework she was going to have to help Ranma make up next week. She wondered why everything in her life always seemed to revolve around Ranma. Wait, that's not ordinary. She quickly dismissed that line of thinking. She really didn't want to do any heavy thinking at the moment, considering that her mind was already near the breaking point with everything that's happened that month. She flashed back to several things that had happened. She remembered back in chapter 3 when the Amazons offered to house and protect Ranma and Ukyo for the month. She then went to chapter 6 as she seemed to have been easily picked off by Mikado and how both Kunos had come to her rescue. Then in the next chapter (7) when Mousse had told her about Kodachi's break up with Ranma. If nothing else had affected her this month, that one event did. Now she noticed a tear coming from her eye. She wiped it away, wondering what brought that on. She thought about what Kodachi had done for the others, sacrificing herself for the good of everyone else. Another tear broke out. Ah, that was the reason. Somewhere between the chaos threat level red and trying to protect Ukyo's virginity…boy that sounded strange, that somehow she had gained a lot of respect toward the Kunos, especially Kodachi. She found herself wanting to know this new Kodachi, this strange new being that managed to escape from the depths of near-insanity. She realized that she was on the verge of crying in earnest, and began to weep in the realization that she may never get to know the new Kodachi. After being Happosai's toy for an entire weekend nobody would be the same. She may even relapse as a way of coping. She wept and she prayed that Kodachi would somehow be saved so she could have a new friend.

(B-D)

Meanwhile, somewhere near the outskirts of Osaka, a man pressed the stop button on his stereo as he paused in his training. He looked toward the general direction of Nerima.

"Hmm, something doesn't feel right," said Guy. "What is this feeling? Like something bad's about to happen…better hook up with dad online and see if he knows anything." He stood there for a moment longer. "I hope it doesn't have anything to do with those kids I met last week. What were their names? Ryoga…and Nabiki Hibiki. Heh, cute. Anyway, time to hit an Internet café." He packed up and left for Osaka in hopes of discovering what his uneasy feeling was about.

(B-D)

_**Sunday**_

The day had finally come. All arrangements pertaining to and in correlation with the pre-fight agreement had finally expired. Life could finally return to normal…which is extremely relative in this district. We come back to the Tendo dojo to where the Tendos had their first fight-free night since Ranma's arrival over a year ago. This wasn't because of any new bonds of friendship or bouts of self control, oh no. For what seems to be the first time ever, nobody really felt up to it. The only real action yesterday was when the police came by to pick up the baby, which resulted in them having to tackle Soun to rescue Dr. Tofu. After some explanations, no arrests were made and Tofu sat down, dejected after realizing that the baby wasn't theirs. After that, the energy level dropped considerably. This mourning, however, innocents walking by the dojo passed it from the other side of the street, seeing that the entire house had a battle aura. If they had dared to go inside, they would've seen that everyone present sitting before the double-doors of the dojo itself. The doors were still closed and the lights were out, giving no indication as to when Happosai was leaving. Ranma stood between the doors and his friends and family, making sure that nobody jumped the gun. Dr. Tofu had his doctor's bag and was ready to immediate first aid. Cologne also had brought some healing items with her, just in case. No weapons were brandished yet, but were ready to come out at a millisecond's notice. Sensing that the readers were getting tired of all the descriptions of what was going on, something finally happened, causing only a few to notice.

"What the?" exclaimed Soun.

"You felt that too, Tendo?"

"As did I," replied Cologne, relaxing her ready stance.

"But how did he do that?" asked Tofu.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma just now noticed himself. Happosai's ki had completely disappeared.

"I thought he knew of that technique," said Ranma, "but I didn't know that he **knew** it."

"What's going on?" asked Mousse.

"Open the door, Ranma," commanded Cologne. "My husband" collective twitch "is gone."

For once Ranma obeyed without question and Cologne and Tofu raced past the young ones, stunning most while Ranma and Kuno were right behind them. The others were about to go in when Ranma reappeared.

"Don't come in, yet."

"Why Ranma no let us in? We have see if Rose Girl okay!"

"Believe me, I know, but we have to let Dr. Tofu and Grans check her first."

"They're right," said Kasumi from behind everyone. "They need space to make sure that she'll be all right."

Meanwhile, inside the dojo, Tofu was checking her pulse as she stared blankly into nothingness. Cologne checked her pressure points as Kuno stood behind them pacing.

"Please tell me that she'll be okay," pleaded Kuno.

"I'm not entirely sure yet," said Tofu. "All of her vital signs are a little weak, but nothing serious. Most likely from not eating for a few days."

"Her chi is also weakened, but nothing to serious," stated Cologne. "Although without further study and more light I can't be sure why she's catatonic."

"She's okay to move, so we can take her to my clinic for further treatment."

"Agreed. Kuno, would you…"

"Of course."

"Good. Take her to my car and we'll take her to my clinic."

"Understood."

Back outside, the others were still debating with Ranma and Kasumi when Dr. Tofu walked out with Cologne. Ranma made space for them as Tofu continued to his car. Kuno then emerged carrying the comatose Kodachi, causing everyone to gasp.

"Do not worry, children," calmed Cologne as she saw a bum rush threatening, "She is not well but she may still be fine, but we have to get her to the clinic as soon as possible. Go, Kuno."

"Yes, ma'am," as Kuno rushed her to Tofu's back seat.

"They shall drive, but if you…"

_**Whish!**_

Cologne straightened her hair.

"Of course, they didn't need in invitation. Nabiki, Kasumi, we shall call to inform you on her diagnosis."

"Thank you very much, Cologne," said Kasumi.

"Now hurry up and get there," chided Nabiki playfully.

Cologne smiled as leapt to meet up with everybody at…

(B-D)

…the clinic would've lost a couple of doors if they had been repaired already, as the majority of the cast had wedged themselves into the double-doors and got themselves stuck.

"Great, this is all your fault, Ranma," growled Akane.

"Geez, what did I do, this time?" he growled back.

"Will someone just try to back up for a minute?" asked Ukyo.

"I hope they don't have to come in this way," said Mousse.

"Fortunately they came in from the back," said a very amused Cologne as she hopped over everybody, beating them all to the waiting room.

"That's great, " started Ryoga, "and can you help us out a little?"

Cologne smirked, causing Soun and Genma to glance at each other worriedly. She walked up to the crowd and poked Ranma's left middle toe. After the dust had cleared and everyone had recovered, they crossed back over the street that they had flown over so violently mere seconds ago and entered the clinic a few at a time this time.

"What'cha do that for?!" yelled guess who.

"Don't worry, Ranma," laughed Cologne. "You'll only have a slight limp for a few hours."

"Man," said Ryoga, "do you Amazons have an exploding pressure point for everything?"

"No, that was originally a party game technique."

"What the?" was the average response from everybody.

"Elder." Cologne looked toward Kuno. "The doctor would like to see you for a moment as well as Ranma in about five minutes.

Cologne nodded and went into the examination room Tofu and Kodachi were in as Kuno took a seat. For once the cast surrounded Kuno for a reason other than beating the living daylights out of him. They still bombarded him, however, but with questions rather than fists and feet. Kuno held up his hands to quiet them so he could answer.

"Please, please, not all at once. At this moment they are examining her body to see if that vile fiend had done anything to her. Of course, that is the only reason why I politely left my sister's side. Once they have completed the exam, they shall call for Ranma and I. This is all I know."

With solemn nodding, everyone took a seat and waited. After a half-hour, Tofu came out, getting everyone's attention.

"How is she, doc?" they all asked ala the Smurfs.

"We're still checking her. I just wanted to ask if you could repair my door while we handle things here." Insert group pratfall here. "Oh, and could you come with me, Kuno, Ranma?"

The boys nodded and followed Tofu into the room and closed the door behind them. Cologne had just finished dressing her when they entered.

"Have you told them?" she asked.

"Told us what?" asked Kuno.

"Well," started Tofu, "Cologne did some hypnotherapy to try to snap her out of her current condition, but all we got were mumbling about Happosai. We've tried everything I know, but nothing's worked."

"There is but one last resort for us to try, but to do this, we must first ask for your permission."

"Kuno I can understand, but why do ya' need me here for?"

"Because you're the closest thing she has to a friend," replied Tofu. "She sacrificed herself for your sake. I'd say that gives you some say in how we treat her for this."

Ranma looked downcast for a moment while Kuno spoke up.

"How is she physically?" asked Kuno. "If that demon…"

"Calm yourself, Kuno," commanded Cologne. "Amazingly enough, she is still a virgin, and other than being touched, she was not violated. Her body came out of the experience far better than I dared hope." Kuno gave a huge sigh of relief as Ranma pumped his fist while whispering 'yes!' "Her mind, however, is our current dilemma."

"So what is it that you ask of us, Elder?"

"There is a technique that we Amazons use on our enemies…" Ranma's eyes went wide, "to ensure that whatever obstacles keep us from our husbands would never do so ever again. Very few have ever broken free of it, but it does have another use."

"You want to use that shiatsu technique on her, don't you?" asked Ranma.

"The what?" asked Kuno.

"It is the Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu," informed Cologne as she held up a bottle of Formula 411. "I'm impressed that you still remember what it does."

"How can I forget," deadpanned Ranma. "I almost went to China to get Akane to remember me."

"And had I known that Shampoo had done that, I would've called her back home so you would follow and come to us, but that's all water under the bridge." Ranma's eyebrow twitched.

"This Shiatsu made dear Akane forget you?"

"Yes, it's that powerful."

"Incredible. But I don't understand. How can this revive my sister if she forgets about Happosai?"

"As I said before, there are other uses for the Xi Fa Xiang Gao, like deeply burying an extremely traumatic experience to the point of almost never being able to remember it, for example."

The boys stepped back in shock.

"You can do that?!" yelled Ranma.

"Indeed, but the Shiatsu must be done within a week of the trauma or it will either erase entire blocks of ones life's memories or not work at all."

"So much for trying it for your fear of cats, eh, Saotome?" Ranma gave Kuno the weirdest look, wondering how he had managed to say the very thing that was on his mind. "But as for my sister…how far back would she forget?"

"A wise question, Kuno. While my granddaughter knows the fundamentals of the Shiatsu, I was taught by its creator, thus I can be somewhat specific."

"I would imagine that you'd want her to forget everything past leaving the clinic," inserted Tofu.

"I would not be averse to that."

"Could you let her remember a little bit later than that?" asked Ranma.

"Why?"

"Because she had some good memories before we ended up in the park. I don't want her to lose those. I know I wouldn't."

"Very well," said Cologne. "I shall try to let her remember up until mid-afternoon. She will not remember anything after that, but there is one thing that you must do to insure that she does not relapse. Dr. Tofu shall explain."

"According to what Akane told me about her experience, she had to try to remember while being reminded constantly in order to break the Shiatsu. In this case, we have to make sure that that never happens."

"So in other words, we don't tell her what happened."

"Close, Ranma. We do tell her that something really bad happened to her, and of the condition that we found her in, but not what or why it happened. This is so she can try to figure it out when she's ready to deal with it later in life." The boys nodded in understanding. "This also means letting everybody else know not to tell her, either."

"That's…gonna be interesting," commented Ranma.

"You all go ahead," said Cologne, "I'll stay and prepare the Shiatsu."

They nodded and left the examination room. Now in the waiting room they saw everybody busy trying to get the doors repaired. All repair activity stopped when they saw them coming out.

"How isWhaDiCanyoushtelsh…blah blah blah," everyone tried to ask and all words meshed with each other to form a loud and excited blob of unintelligible sound coming at them. Tofu held up his hands and called for their attention, which he received rather quickly.

"Ok, before we go into anything, we have to have a serious moment here." He waited for everyone to acknowledge this. "Ok, Cologne is trying one last technique to try to revive Kodachi, and if it works, we have to make sure that she doesn't relapse into this state again."

Shampoo gasped as Mousse stepped forward.

"Don't tell me she's using the Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu Technique!"

"What?" exclaimed Akane as Soun and Genma glanced at each other.

"No way," said Ryoga.

"What's that?" asked Ukyo.

"It's a Shiatsu that causes loss or restoration of memory," informed Tofu. "In this case, it's to cause memory loss. Reminding her of what happened may cause her to remember, after which we have no idea how she'll react. So to be safe, I want you all to never tell Kodachi what happened to her this weekend. You can talk about how we found her and what condition she was in, but not the fact that she was Happosai's plaything. Anything relating to what actually happened to her may cause a relapse, so stay away from that topic whenever possible. I understand that this is a bit much, but as I said, this is our last resort since nothing else worked."

"Saotome and I have already agreed to this and I pray that you will also agree. I know that I…"

"Kuno…" He stopped as everybody looked at Akane. "You've been a pain in my side for years, and you're sister was even worse once Ranma showed up. If you think we're going to do this because we like you, you're sorely mistaken." Everybody was taken aback by this. "I'm not going to do this for you, Kuno. I'm going to do this because I owe Kodachi a debt that I'm honor-bound to repay. I don't like the old Kodachi, but if this will make her a better person than I have no problem doing this. I just want **you** to understand why I'm doing this."

"Such a tigress even in desperate times…but I do understand."

"I owe her big time, too," said Ukyo. "I'd probably be where she is now if it weren't for her."

"Shampoo agree. Flower Girl make great sacrifice for Shampoo, Shampoo gladly make this sacrifice."

"Normally I'd try to get lost if I saw her around," said Ryoga, "but after what I've seen from her, I want to help her, too."

"As do I," said Mousse. "Kuno and I have been comrades-in-arms for nearly a month now, so this is the least I could do to help him."

"After what she's done for my family during her time of reconciliation, you can count on the Tendo clan to help with her recovery."

All eyes were now on Genma Saotome, who just looked back at them with a few screws in his mouth as he was trying to screw in the hinges for the doors.

"Eh? What'd I miss?"

Various people simply smacked their foreheads.

"Rest assured," spoke up Genma's one true friend, "I'll make sure he doesn't tell. Perhaps I'll tell his wife next time she comes to visit…"

Genma almost choked on the screws in his mouth upon hearing this.

"Tendo, you wouldn't dare!"

"Just agree and all will be right with the world," he replied.

Genma grumbled in agreement, hating being made to agree to anything just to be charitable. Mousse and Kuno glanced at each other in surprise.

"Amazing to see where Nabiki gets it from, isn't it?"

"Indeed," he replied with a cautious smirk.

"So we're all in agreement, then?" Tofu asked. Every nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. Now, when you see her, don't rush her. Give her some time to recover."

"Recover, perhaps, but I do feel strangely refreshed."

Everybody jumped when they heard her voice. Standing at the doorway of the exam room was Kodachi running her fingers through her hair, standing next to Cologne balanced on her cane. Of course, being teenagers and such and being full of all that youthful energy stuff, they promptly forgot the good doctor's orders and bum rushed the refreshed amnesiac. Cologne barely managed to dodge all the happiness as she maneuvered her way to Tofu.

"So, I see you didn't tell them," she said quietly.

Tofu raised an eyebrow. "No, would you like me to?"

Cologne nearly jumped. "By the gods, of course not. You saw what happened to the girl when she heard about my husband's virginity. I don't have enough 411 to wipe out everybody's memories."

"Who would've guessed that the most perverted man in Japan is actually a three-hundred-year-old sexually repressed virgin?"

"Who indeed?" she replied. "I had no idea all the things I can show my husband that he's never experienced before.

"Keep talking like that and I'll be your next shiatsu patient."

Cologne glanced at the grinning doctor and cracked a grin herself. They returned their attention to the reunion as Kuno picked up his sister in a hug and twirled her around a bit as everybody else celebrated her return. Everyone was quite happy that Kodachi was back. When asked, she recalled going into the park, but nothing else afterwards until she woke up at the clinic. She did ask about the baby, and was relieved to find that he was found and returned to his parents. Afterwards they all left to hook up with the other Tendo sisters at Ucchan's to continue celebrating not only Kodachi's miraculous recovery, but also for getting through the month. During the celebration, Ukyo and Shampoo managed to get Kodachi to go upstairs with them while everybody else was distracted by the best okonomiaki in the world.

Kodachi looked at the two girls before her and shifted nervously, not knowing what was going to happen. She knew that they were in a good mood, but she still wasn't sure what was going to happen. Ukyo and Shampoo, on the other hand, had already discussed what they were going to do with her. After a quick glance and nod, they both took a step toward her, causing her to tense up.

"Look," started Ukyo, "we both had a rough time because of you, but in the long run we came out better for it." Kodachi finally looked up to make eye contact. "I guess I'm trying to say that we don't hate anymore…"

"Is true. Flower Girl help protect us and break up with Ranma. You make great sacrifice to make up for too too bad things you did. You is different now, so we no can hate without reason."

"Although this month would've been reason enough," chimed in Ukyo as Shampoo nodded in agreement, "but if Ranma can forgive you, so can we."

They looked at Kodachi for a moment, then Shampoo spoke up once again. "But no think we trust you all way yet."

Kodachi looked up to see serious looks on both their faces.

"We may not hate you for what you did this month, but we still got a lot of history to get over. It's just because you've changed so much that we're even giving you a chance."

"We no hate you, but we still no trust you much. Shampoo know you understand, yes?" She nodded in understanding. "Good. Spatula Girl…" she caught a glance from Ukyo, "sorry, Ukyo and Shampoo talk earlier. We agree to start over."

"Just don't give us an excuse not to trust you, k?"

"I'd…I'd like that," Kodachi finally responded.

Shampoo extended her hand.

"Hi, My name Shampoo. Is nice to meet you."

"I'm Ukyo, world's best okonomiaki chef," she introduced with an extended hand. "What's you're name?"

She looked at the two girls before her and genuinely smiled at them for the first time. "My name is Kodachi Kuno, the Blossoming Rose of the Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts world. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

(B-D)

It was weird, as they had finished their okonomiaki and there weren't any more on the grill. It was only then that everyone had noticed the three missing girls. Speculation flared as they wondered where they went.

"I hope they aren't fighting?" said Ranma.

"Why's that?" asked Akane.

"I mean, Kodachi just got through some rough stuff today. She's in no condition to fight."

"Humph, why don't you ask her to be engaged with you again, then, if you care so much for her?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Do not fret, Akane Tendo, for he did not mean such a thing." Both looked at Kuno in surprise. "I have always known of his general dislike of my sister, thus I know that he may never be my brother-in-law, which brings us both much comfort, I imagine."

"For once I agree with him," said Ranma, still wondering when Kuno got so observant all of a sudden.

"Fine then. Guess I'll just make some okonomiaki till Ukyo gets back."

"Ah, to finally taste the heavenly cooking of my sweet love!"

Ranma blanched, both at what Akane had said and at Kuno's declaration. As Akane started to go behind the grill, Ranma grabbed Kuno and drew him close to whisper to him. "Look, I kinda owe you one and I'm paying you back right now, so you better listen up, Kuno. Don't eat her cooking. It's evil, I tell you. Cooking like that ain't human. Few have eaten it and lived to tell about it. I'm tryin' to help you out here, man. No matter what you don, don't…eat…"

_**CRUSH!**_

Akane replaced the Near-Undodgable Hammer of Clobbering™ as she glared at the now roadkill resting on the seat.

"I'm right here, you jerk. I'm getting better, you just don't give me a chance."

"…unnn…" he replied.

"Do not worry, my dear. I shall give you that chance."

Akane was about to grab a nearby mini-spatula, which would've cursed the entire grill, but was stopped by a room-wide gasp. She looked around and saw everybody looking towards the stairs. There were Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi returning to everyone. Cologne watched carefully at their body language and saw that there was a strange peace between them.

'These kids sure did grow up this month,' she thought as the celebration got underway again. 'Well, guess it's time to go.'

Cologne got up and made her way to the entrance.

"Hey, Grans!" called out the roadkill as it began to recover back into Ranma. "Where are ya' goin'?"

"I do not know about you young ones, but I am very tired from this month's activities. I'll be taking a vacation for a few days before returning to track down my husband." Collective twitch.

"You know," Ranma mused, "that ain't a bad idea."

"What're you thinking, Ranma-honey?"

"I'm thinking we need a break. You know, get away from this place for a few days, ta' help get over what's been goin' on and stuff. Would be nice to do some training, too."

"That really isn't a bad idea," said Mousse.

"Shampoo like idea, if is ok with grandmother."

"We'll be fine, granddaughter. You both may go."

Shampoo squealed happy noises as Mousse pumped his fist.

"I could use some time off myself," said Ukyo. "I've already had my nervous breakdown for the year."

"What about you, Ryoga?" asked Mousse as he turned to where he used to be. "Uh?"

"He just went out for some fresh air," replied Kasumi.

Ranma shrugged. "Oh well, guess that means he'll meet up with us sometime out there."

"Well, I don't know about you, Akane," said Nabiki," but I've had enough traveling for one month.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world," replied Akane, the statement coming out a little stronger than she wanted. "I need to train more so I can be more helpful next time something like this happens."

"Let's pray nothing like this doesn't happen again," said Soun. "As for myself, I, too, shall stay home. I have a lot of time to make up for with Nabiki."

"Guess I'll…" started Genma.

"You will also be staying to help me, Saotome."

"Huh?"

"Come here for a moment," he said as he dragged Genma outside.

"….okay…" said Ranma. He looked at the last two who hadn't answered yet.

"Ranma Saotome," started Kuno, "as much as I would like to travel with you to ensure my beloved Akane's safety, I must instead decline." Everyone once again gave Kuno a weird look. "There are many things that I must meditate upon, you not being the least of them. Besides, I shall train in my own way to avenge myself against my accursed father." He then turned to Mousse. "I shall entrust the safety of my beloved to you, my friend." Mousse raised an eyebrow just over his glasses. "Surely I shall return the favor one day."

Mousse glanced at Ranma before answering. "Um, sure. Ok."

"Very well. Shall we go, dear sister?"

Kodachi was surprised slightly as she heard none of the normal sarcasm or venom in his voice. "Yes, brother dear," she responded in kind, "but just until it is time to leave for our vacation." Now she was the one getting the looks. "I am well aware that I have just been traumatized, but I feel that I must try new ways to cope with things. For that, I need to once again commune with nature. That is, of course, if that sits well with you."

Ranma glanced around the room to see people's reactions. He didn't notice anything overly horrific, although he did notice a couple of aura's flash briefly. "I don't see why not. Just make sure that you're careful, k?"

"That I shall," she responded.

Just then Soun and Genma reentered.

"Ranma, my-boy! You'll be going on this trip to hone your skills as a sensei."

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"That's right, boy. I'm going to help Soun train Nabiki here, so you're going to help train Akane there, you got that?"

"What the?" exclaimed Shampoo and Ukyo.

"Training Nabiki?" Mousse.

Nabiki just buried her head in her hands as Kasumi patted her on the back to comfort her. She didn't want anybody to know that she wanted to train again. At least they don't know about her and Ryoga yet.

"As if she wasn't formidable before," muttered Kuno.

"What makes you think that I wanna train that…"

"In order to carry on the school, boy, you have to be able to teach. If you can't do that for your fiancée, what makes you think you can teach anybody else?"

"But…!"

"Don't worry, Ranma-honey. We'll help you out."

"What'll be so bad about training me, anyway. It'll be about time you took me seriously."

"And you'll have to do as Ranma instructs, Akane," said Soun.

Akane blanched. "Wh..wh…what!"

"That means you're gonna have to do what I say, don't it?"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm the sensei, so that means I AM the boss of you!"

And that is how the joyous celebration of Kodachi's recovery degenerated into a huge fight between Ranma and Akane. After Ranma left to visit LEO, everyone else simply shook their heads as they returned home to pack for their upcoming "vacation." Kasumi coordinated everybody to meet at the train station that Tuesday. With Kodachi trying out her new sense of generosity, all train tickets were on her, at least just for her party. Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Cologne, Kuno, Sasuke, and Dr. Tofu bid them farewell as they began what would be later known as a heckofa trip. What happens on this trip, however, is but another story.

(B-D)-- -- 

_**The End**_

Wow, that was fun. I don't know about you all, but I sure didn't see half that stuff coming. This is by far the longest story I've ever written, and I've never been more satisfied with finishing this. I want to thank everyone for reading and I truly hope that you enjoyed this story at least half as much as I enjoyed typing it. Again, I'm very sorry for getting the ending out after almost three months, but as I mentioned on the top of the page, I've been quite busy these past few months. As you may have noticed, I did leave some room to continue. I have a couple of ideas that I want to use, but until my life stabilizes, I'm not going to be able to write much, if at all. That's not going to stop me from reading and reviewing, however. I find that I enjoy reading other people's works and giving them reviews. I like to help. Anyway, feel free to drop me a line if you need a pre-reader or any kind of advise. I'll be glad to help. Well, I'm off, but don't worry…I'll be back…I always come back. (B-D)-- -- 


End file.
